A Mothers secret
by J Garibay
Summary: Neoko Aihara meets a new boy, Ian Mcgregor at the Aihara co-ed academy. Whose mother brought him back with her from Ireland of all places. She later learns that there is a secret between her mother and his but what could it be? Set 25 yrs after manga (assumes happy ending from the Manga but not a permanent one)
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

A Mothers Secret Chapter One: Introduction

A student with jet black hair and lavender eyes looks out of the car as it pulls into the parking lot. Her mother, whom it is said that she favors, put the car into park, then looks at her daughter of sixteen years and gives her a very slight, almost nonexistent smile.

"Now Neoko, make every effort to excel in everything you do here, you represent me as well as the Aihara School."

" I will mother" replied Neoko.

Neoko went to the entrance of the school after leaving the car and her mother at the parking lot of the school. She passed the bust statue of her great-grandfather that was beside the main entrance. There was a flurry of activity with students coming and going and new students getting lost trying to get to their perspective homerooms.

"There sure has been chaos since the Aihara Academy combined with that all-boys school near the harbor" A teacher is overheard saying, "been this way every year for seven years."

Neoko fought her way through a cluster of students and, as she was almost to her assigned locker, gets bumped and falls over with the contents of her bags splayed onto the floor.

"Hey sorry about that"

Neoko looks up and sees a tall young man bend over and offering his hand to her. She graciously accepts his help up and the subsequent pickup of her items off the floor. As he hands her the bag back He awkwardly bows and apologizes again.

" I'm sorry I'm new to the school, could you tell me where the administrative offices are?" He asked with an accent unknown to her.

She pointed silently down the hall. As if in a trance watches him go. She notices his height was greater than those around him and the rustic brown hair on his head. What gets her most was his unusual accent when he asked his question. But now she hurried on to the classroom before student council members start calling out names.

" Ok everyone settle down." the teacher shouted over the ruckus of students," we got a new student with us and he is from a different country so let us welcome him to our class."

Neoko looks over to see the new student was the same one who bumped her in the hallway. She saw clearly now his facial features and his green eyes.

"This is Ian McGregor from... where are from again Ian?" the teacher asked.

"Ireland near Dublin sir" replied the young man.

"Your grasp of our language is pretty good, may I asked who taught you?"

"My stepmother sir, she has been for the past six years."

"You may take your seat over there." gestured the teacher.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir."

Neoko watched him as he took his seat in the row next to hers and a few seats back.

"I need to go to Ireland if they got boys like that!" came a whisper from behind Neoko.

She turned around in shock to see her best friend, Fuma looking at Ian. Fuma returned her gaze and let show a sly smile.

"You should introduce yourself to him at lunch, and when I mean you I mean we!"

"We'll see" Neoko replied.

Lunchtime finds Ian sitting alone at a round table eating a meal he brought from home. He looks around, watching students and teachers go about their lunch routine. As he watches he takes notice of two female students approach him and bow slightly.

"Hello, I'm Neoko and the is my friend Fuma may we join you at your table?"

He rises from his chair and replies "Yes of course, please sit."

Ian first notices Neoko first. Her black long hair that sometimes covers her eyes. The eyes! He notices their lavender color that can look through to his soul if he let them. Fuma short bob cut seems to accentuate her head well as well as brown eyes the bely a sneaky playful side.

"What caused you come here all the way from Ireland?" asked Fuma.

"Well.. you see my Dad died in an accident, and with no family left on my dads' side, I decided to live with my stepmother who lived here and still has a family, though I have yet to meet any of them." Ian mused.

"Your mother went to Ireland and met your dad and stayed in Ireland?"

" Oh Aye she did sh- sorry sometimes the Irish still comes out. Yes, she did."

"So what does your stepmother do now?" inquired Neoko.

"She manages a chain of clothing stores in this city. She was offered the job here so she moved back, taking me with her." was Ian's reply.

"How do you like living here?"

"Still getting used to the customs and my Japanese is not up to standard at times, but with my mom's help, I'm getting better at speaking."

"I know!" Fuma exclaimed, " You should come with us to the mall this Saturday how about it? please say yes."

"Um, sure I guess I can, Mom is working that day so I will be free to do whatever," said Ian.

Saturday came with sunny skies and groups of teens bustling around the mall. One particular group consisted of Neoko, Ian, Fuma, and her brother Shiro. They wandered aimlessly, going from store to store, not looking for anything particular. Neoko seemed to take particular joy in explaining the ins and out of Japanese culture to Ian. While Shiro constantly picking on his sister Fuma, and Fuma slugging his arm to make him quit.

It was then Ian eyes widened and clasped a surprised Neoko's hand. "My mom is working at this location today! Want to meet her?" he asked.

"Um.. ok sure" was her reply.

He pulled her along to the store entrance and called out" Oi' Ma you here?!"

A woman hurried out from behind followed by store clerks. She smiles and tells the clerks its ok and that was her son. She walks quickly to him and gives him a hug and smiles. Neoko notices her chestnut color hair cascades down to her shoulders, her blueish/green eyes seemed to sparkle as she talked to Ian. Her smile seemed readily available to appear in a moments notice.

"How are you getting along Ian?" she asked.

"Fine Ma, I've got a friend here with me that I like you to meet." He replied.

"Oh? Where is she?"

He directed her attention to Neoko."Here," he turned to Neoko, "Neoko Id like you meet my mother."

"Hello Neoko, I'm Ian's mother, Yuzu McGregor"


	2. Chapter 2 More Meetings

A Mothers Secret Chapter 2: More meetings

Yuzu takes Neokos hand in greeting and gets her first good look at the teenager. She first notices her lavender eyes and then, her black hair how it falls like a dark waterfall down to her shoulders. She begins to relive a long-held memory of someone she knew long ago. She stands almost stunned at the sight of her.

"Hello, Earth to mom" quipped Ian, "are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry! She just brought to mind someone I knew long ago."Yuzu said shaking her head.

"Are you two hungry? I'm meeting a couple friends for lunch, they would be so excited to meet you. Both of you in fact." Inquired Yuzu.

Ian looked at Neoko with a questioning look, who in turned nodded in agreement. They followed Yuzu out the store and down the way to the local food court where she stopped. She then scanned the large crowd of people who were sitting talking and eating, searching for the familiar faces. When she finally found who she was looking for she let out a happy shriek as she ran to a couple of ladies who were sitting close to the center of the food court. The two ladies got up and held out waiting hands for what seemed to be their long lost friend.

The two friends look to be opposites in their appearance. One was as tall as Yuzu with a black hair, wearing oversized sunglasses and wearing what seems to be high-end clothing. The other had pink hair eyes that seem to narrow when looking at you but she had an easy smile. They sat down together. Yuzu setting between the ladies looking at Ian and Neoko and gesturing to the ladies.

"This is my best friend from long ago Harumin" gesturing to the sunglasses-wearing woman.

"And this pink haired wonder is Matsuri." Yuzu introduced.

"Aaannd this is Ian, my special boy and his lady friend Neoko." as she gestured to the two teens.

"Ma, we just met were just friends," Ian said embarrassingly.

Neoko blushed a little at the thought of her being his lady friend. She caught the pink haired Matsuri looking at her with what seemed to be calculating eyes with her head resting on a supporting hand with an elbow on the table. She also noticed Harumin removed her glasses revealing her eyes looking at her with intensity. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage being gawked at.

"Um. Ian, I think its time we find Fuma and Shiro. Who knows what trouble they are causing." Neoko nervously said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Ok, I will catch you later at home ok Ma?" Ian said as they were leaving.

The three ladies watched as the two teens leave to join their friends. They sat there in silence for a bit.

"You know whose daughter she is right?" questioned Matsuri, while taking a drink through a straw.

Yuzu looked down and her shoulders lowered as if a heavy weight was pressed on her. Her hand grasping through her blouse at some unseen object.

"Yeah, I figured it out the moment I saw her eyes" replied Yuzu

In her mind, Yuzu was screaming "The eyes! Why did she have to have those same eyes that would pierce my heart so many times!"

"Do you think her mother knows about your son?" Harumin inquired.

"Don't know, but I got a feeling if she doesn't, she will soon." replied Yuzu.

"You know, it is good see you back home with us." said Matsuri as she placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder, "you been away too long."

"Yeah I couldn't believe you left for Ireland, why Ireland of all places?" asked Harumin

"I don't know really, I just had to leave after that day, and when I learned from mom that she had a baby. I thought I was doing the right thing by staying gone. It was only after Ian's father died that I realized what I was doing was running from the pain I guess." Yuzu bemoaned.

"Now the question is: What are you going to do now Yuzu?" Matsuri asked.

"For now, I think I should head home and take a long bath and have dinner with my son." Yuzu weakly smiled. "But it was really good to see you two."

Later, back at home Yuzu slowly crawls out of the bathtub. She looks in the mirror.

"Has time passed me by so fast?" she thought.

There was a time when all she thought about was looking cute. Now here she is with a teenage son and worrying for his happiness. Happiness that was denied her so many many times. She was always bending over backward for others, for her, for her husband before he died and left her with a stepson. She was determined she was going to make sure her son was going to have happiness, whomever, he decides it will be with.

Ian enters through the front door of their apartment and calls out "Hey Mom you home?"

"Yes, I'll be right out. just finished my bath." called Yuzu.

Yuzu finished tying on the bathrobe as she enters the living room. Ian sits on a stool in the kitchenette messing around with his bag from school pulling out an announcement from the school and hands it to his mother. Yuzu reads what was handed to her. It details a parent/teacher meetup with students with the current chairperson in attendance followed by a presentation about the current state of the school, followed by a mixer afterward.

Yuzu shakes her head." I-I really don't think I should come to this Ian."

"Please mom, it's important, besides Neoko likes you and she wants you to meet her mom."


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaded Reunion

A Mothers Secret Chapter 3: Dreaded Reunion

Yuzu and Ian got out of the car in the parking lot of the Aihara Academy. They walked up the main walkway where they found Neoko waiting for them. She ran up to Ian whereupon she embraced him so tightly that he pretended to need air. Smiling, they hurried ahead of Yuzu to the gym where the event was to be held.

Yuzu slowly made her way to the Gym only pausing at the bust statue of Grandfather Aihara. Looking at it reminded her of their first meeting where he told her to leave the school but she broke in any way.

"Well Gramps, I sure hope you are happy what she has done to the place." thought Yuzu.

Yuzu felt as though something, no someone, was watching her from a distance. She looked around anxiously left, then to her right seeing no one. Finally, she looked up to the walkway that spanned between the main building. There was a slow moving silhouette that seemed to be watching her. She couldn't make who it was but, it felt as if the air around her has gotten colder. She folded her arms in front of her and decided she better catch up with her son, Ian, and Neoko who was waiting for her outside the gym.

Inside the gym, there was a flurry of activity with students, parents, and faculty going to and fro. Neoko was looking expectantly into the crowds of people.

"I don't see her here." she bemoaned.

"Who's that?" asked Ian

"My mother silly!" quipped Neoko, elbowing Ian, causing him to laugh.

It did Yuzu's heart good to see her son finding someone that brought him joy. She was determined to be sure that their happiness together was going to last even it may cost her own if need be. This sight made her forget about her reservations about coming. Then the stage door at the far end opened.

The figure of a woman entered the gym from the door and walked at a brisk pace to the podium. The walk commanded attention. The straight back posture emanated strength of purpose. The raven black hair swayed slightly to the back as fierce lavender eyes looked over the top of the gathered assembly. There was no mistake that Chairwoman Mei Aihara had entered the room.

As Mei began speaking to the crowd detailing the operations of the school, Yuzu drowned out her voice. She focused on Mei's hair, her eyes, and her lips. When Yuzu finally paid attention to her voice she noticed that there was a tone of authority. The queen was here and this was her court.

After the speech, Neoko went up to her mother Mei. She then took Mei's hand and led her toward Yuzu and Ian. As they approached, Yuzu began feeling anxious. She felt like a trapped fly in a web with the spider coming for her.

Neoko started "Mother, this is Ian McGregor, the boy I told you about, and this is-"

"Hello Yuzu," Mei said.

"Hey Mei" was all that Yuzu could muster in response.

If Mei had any emotion, she wasn't showing it. She turned her attention to Ian and Neoko, with her hands clasped in front of her. Yuzu kept her eyes averted, she couldn't look at Mei's face, not yet anyway. As Neoko regaled her mother with the tales of her and Ian's adventures. The meeting of Matsuri and Harumin seemed to peak her interest, a little at least.

" You must excuse me, I have other matters to which I must attend to in my office," Mei stated.

"But..ok mother I'll see you at home then?" asked Neoko.

"Yes but don't stay out too late, school week begins tomorrow, and there are the upcoming exams,"Mei responds as she turns and heads for the door.

As Mei was leaving, she paused at the door and looked back. It was as if she was telling Yuzu to follow her, almost like a challenge. Yuzu looked at Ian and Neoko, who was conversing with classmates and decided to accept that challenge and follow Mei. Neoko sees Yuzu go through the door and decides to follow out of curiosity.

Neoko stays some distance behind Yuzu. She watches her go to the chairman's office door, pause to look around, then enter. Neoko was about to grab the door handle to open it but was stopped by hearing her mothers voice.

"You never did learn how to knock did you?"

"No, I guess not"

Inside the office, Mei gets up from her chair and goes and gazes out of the window that was behind the desk.

"What do you want Yuzu?"

"To talk that's all"

Mei turns to Yuzu, taking in the sight of the woman before her. She almost forgot about the color of her hair. The color of her eyes, the eyes that showed joy and pain when they were together, so much pain that was caused by her in the beginning. Mei felt a tremor of feelings for her she wanted to-NO show nothing!

"So talk" replied Mei crossing her arms.

Yuzu didn't know where to begin so she grasped at something, anything."You have a beautiful daughter. Ian seems pretty smitten by her."

"Thank you, and Ian is a well mannered young man and," Mei said as she was picking up a folder, opening it and looking inside "quite intelligent by the evidence of these transcripts here."

"Yes, he's a good kid he-"

"However, I don't know if he is good enough for my daughter" Mei stated.

Neoko outside in the hall felt a shock go through her at the words her mother spoke. She clasped her mouth closed with both hands and fought back tears.

Yuzu shook with suppressed emotion. "Don't Mei! Don't you dare condemn them for my actions or yours! What happened to us back then is on us not them!"

Mei's eyes widened. This was a side of Yuzu she totally forgot about, The side Yuzu had when she felt strongly about something she went all in. It as if she was a lioness protecting her cubs. For the first time in a long time Mei gave pause to her actions, then she set down the folder on the desk.

"Very well...So long as my daughter is happy and your son remains respectful of her, I will not object to them seeing each other. But I have one condition."

"Whats that?"

Mei's eyes locked on to Yuzu's as she said,"They must never know about the relationship we had. I don't want my daughter knowing at all! That's my condition. You keep it to yourself. It's not their concern"

Yuzu broke her gaze first as she turned to leave as Mei turns toward the window.

"Many memories in this room Mei," said Yuzu

"Yes, there is" replied Mei, looking back at the desk.

"You still got that ring?"

"Yes," Mei replied, "do you?"

"I never took it off," replied Yuzu as she left the office.

Neoko sees the door open and hastily retreated into another room. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall hearing Yuzu footsteps retreating down the hall. The thoughts of what had occurred and what could happen raced through her mind.

"Relationship? What kind did they have to cause my mother distress over it? I need answers but who to go to?"


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

A Mothers Secret Chapter 4: Questions

"Neoko, hello you in there?"

Neoko shook her head and came to herself. Her mind hasn't been able to focus since that night she overheard the two mothers conversation. She looked across the table to Fuma and to her side at Ian as they were sitting at the school's library. She smiled at them both as she scratched her head.

"Uh- yeah sorry, I've been a mess lately, its a miracle that I'm still pulling the A average," Neoko replied.

"Ok, I'm going to get going, you two have fun studying." Fuma said getting up, "Catch you two tomorrow at school."

After Fuma left, Neoko grasped Ian's arm beside her. She looked around nervously and leaned over close to him as to whisper to him.

"Ian, what do you know of your mother before she met your dad?"

Ian put his elbows on the table and clasped his hands bringing them to his mouth, having a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Not much really, I was ten years old when she met my dad, other than that she was from Japan and she went to school here," Ian replied. "Why?"

Neoko gaze shifted back to her books. Her hands fidgeting on the corners of the book, a habit he got from her mother when she was really bothered by something. Ian knew something was bothering her and that bothered him.

"Oi, listen here lassie! If you don-"Ian stopped himself before he went full Irish. He inhaled deeply and tried again "Listen I cant help If I don't know what the problem is. So tell me."

Neoko looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She then grabbed him and led him running out of the library and then to the outside behind the school. There, she relayed everything she heard that night, Mei's condition to Yuzu, the mentioning of rings and the vague references to a shared past.

"Wow, I really had no idea," Ian said.

Stunned and silent they both sat on the sidewalk for a while with their backs leaning against the wall.

"Ok so now what?" Ian inquired.

"I don't know, I thought about asking her about it but she will probably deny it or say its none of my concern," Neoko said while tossing a small rock.

"So we are looking for evidence that's been hiding for twenty or so years now?" he asked.

"Looks that way, and I don't know where or who to ask about their past," she whined.

Ian looked down the concrete sidewalk. Then suddenly he jerked his head up and suddenly turned to look a Neoko who was surprised at his movements. His face went from an expression of bewilderment to Joy with the widest smile Neoko ever saw on him.

"I know who, and all we got to do is buy her lunch." he quipped.

"Who?" Neoko asked bewildered.

"You will see, but first.."

He got up, grasped her hands and quickly pulled her up where she was facing him. He leaned in to kiss her. At first, she wanted to protest but accepted his affections. He released the happily surprised Neoko who was blushing a little and now she had the widest smile.

"You looked that you needed that." he smiled.

Neoko looked at him with a smile, "You jerk! but yeah, I did."

Her hand brushed his hair toward the back of his head. She looked at his green eyes, she could lose herself in those eyes forever. She embraced him holding her head to his chest hearing his heartbeat which to her could be a lullaby.

"Hey Neoko, we better get back to class before we get late, and I still have to find the contact information for our informant."Ian quietly said.

"But I want to stay like this forever. Can we?"

"When we get this sorted out, we will"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

That Saturday found Neoko and Ian sitting across a bewildered Matsuri.

"I got a text from Yuzu and I get you, two kids, instead. That's sneaky! Well done, but what do you want with me?" Matsuri asked.

"You knew both of our mothers growing up. Can you tell us what kind of relationship they had?" Asked Ian.

"Um..no I can't. I promised your mother, Ian to keep silent, I'm sorry but that's that." was Matsuri's reply.

Ian and Neoko exchanged exasperated looks, then with defeated looks began to get up to leave.

"Heeeyy wait! Wait for a minute, sit back down you two!" Said Matsuri gesturing them to sit. "Its true I knew your mothers growing up and I know the true relationship they had. I can't tell you what it was but I can do this. Here you go."

Matsuri took one of the paper placemats that the restaurant uses to entertain kids and wrote three sets of numbers containing four numbers in a row in crayon. She then looked around and slid the paper toward the confused teenage pair.

"Whats this?' asked Neoko.

Matsuri looked at her with her head tilted to the side with an exasperated expression. "It's the years they attended the Academy. You know when it was an all-girls school. Look at the annuals, surely they still have those."

Ian looked at Neoko,"Well it is a start. Better than nothing I guess."

The pair got up. They thanked Matsuri, who just vaguely waved them off. Then left her alone at the table.

"You just caused a lot of crap to happen you know that don't you?" came a voice behind Matsuri.

Matsuri smiling, turned to face the source. Coming to face to face with a scowling Harumin

"Yeah, Its what I do." She turned to see the teenage pair leave."And I love what I do."


	5. Chapter 5 Investigation

A Mothers Secret Chapter 5: Investigations

Neoko, Ian, and Fuma are sitting at a table in the library in silence looking at the three books that together represent three years of Aihara Academy history. They not only represented school history, they may have some clue, some nugget of information that may lead to answers that Neoko so desperately needs. Fuma takes the earliest book. Ian takes the middle book and hands Neoko the latest.

Ian looks at Neoko, "You ready for this?"

Neoko looks down at the book before her, takes a deep breath, and then nods. Fuma starts at the class portraits of the first years and immediately stops to look closer at the names. A puzzled expression comes across her face as she looks at Neoko.

"Hey Neoko, did your mother ever mention that you have an aunt?" asked Fuma

Neoko Head snaps to attention at Fuma's question. "No, never mention it to me why do you ask?"

"Open to the portraits of the class," said Fuma.

Neoko opens her book, flips to the third year class portraits, and sees her mothers stone expression but with sadness behind the eyes with the name Aihara Mei beneath it. Neoko looks at Fuma and shrugs. Fuma places her finger to the next portrait beside her mothers. Neoko then sees a picture of a young girl with Chestnut hair with a look of a barely controlled sadness with the blueish green eyes with the name Aihara Yuzu.

Neoko looks at Ian wide-eyed. Ian opens his book to see the portraits of Neoko's mother and his step-mother side by side. The pictures depict one with black hair stone expression but with a slight smile. The other picture shows the chestnut-haired girl who seems beaming with happiness. Ian then looks at the names and looks back at both Neoko and Fuma.

"Sisters maybe?" Fuma mused.

"They don't look like sisters from what I could see," said Ian.

"They look so sad in this book" Neoko stated as she stared at the pictures in the third-year book.

"Here they look like they're on top of the world in this one." Ian lifting the second yearbook.

The three friends browsed the books, using the indexes of names in the back to find more pictures of the two mothers. Ian slowly turning pages stops at one.

"Hey Neoko, take a look at this."

Ian hands the second yearbook to Neoko and points to a picture. It was a candid picture of a class trip. Her mother dressed in a button-down blouse and capris pants standing next to Ian's mother who had lots hair accessories and somewhat flashy outfit on. Neoko smiled at the picture but, something caught her eye. Both girls had a necklace with a ring attached to it.

"You did say something about rings right?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Neoko answered half-heartedly, "But what does it all mean though?"

Neoko slumped back in her chair and let out an exasperated sigh. She was on to something and, she knew it had to do with the conversation she overheard. She just couldn't work it out in her mind. She looked at Fuma.

"Don't look at me! All I got is a scary class president and a very confused blonde here." Fuma stated.

"Hey, Neoko why don't we just stop for now. I got to move a heavy lockbox for mom to another room while she is out on location. Why not come over?" asked Ian

Neoko looked at him with a look of shock and mock horror. "In your apartment, alone?"

"Hey, hey, hey not for that! We agreed to wait for that remember. I just thought you would want to get out and go to a movie later that's all." said Ian Irritated.

Neoko chuckled to herself, "Almost got the Irish out of you huh?"

"Heh, yeah.. Hey make copies of these pictures we found, we may need them later, you never know."

That Saturday, Neoko finds herself sitting on the floor with her feet tucked under her watching Ian fight with a sizable lock-box. She offered to help a few times but was refused, every time. The room was cluttered with various boxes filled with Items still needing to be unpacked after Yuzu and Ian moved in so long ago. She noticed a little patchwork teddy bear sitting on a shelf that reminded her of the one with a sewn neck her mother had on a shelf in her office. Ian grunted in his latest effort and finally manages to lift the box and he began to go toward the door.

"Uh, Ian watch your feet your abo-"

Ian trips, falls over with the lockbox. He lands on his side as the box hit the floor causing the lock to break off spilling everything on the floor.

"Are you alright Ian?" Neoko asked as she got up help him.

"Yeah I'm fine just my pride is hurt that's all. Aw man the box broke!" Ian moaned. "Help me pick up stuff?"

"Oh okay even though you made the mess." smiled Neoko.

The items that fell out seemed to related to business, invoices, transcripts, contracts, and portfolios. As Neoko helped Ian she saw a large folder that fell open partially spilling its contents out. She bent to pick up the folder and the little folded paper with a ribbon haphazardly wrapped around it that was beside it. Inside the folder was an old beat-up notebook that looks like it seen better days.

Neoko glanced at Ian, who seemed to be preoccupied with clean up and how he was going to tell his mom. Neoko looked at the folded paper with the ribbon. On the outside said two words: "Hey, Yuzu" She looked again at Ian still fighting to clean up the mess. She then gently unwrapped the ribbon and slowly unfolded the page. As she read the contents a deep feeling of sympathy and sorrow came over her. She begins to cry, catching Ian's attention.

"Hey, you alright?" Ian asked worried for her.

Neoko's trembling hands release the note to Ian who, in turn, looks at it and reads. As he reads She takes out the old notebook covered with the musing of a perfect date although the writing was faded some she made some of the titles out as "operation to be happy with Mei"

"Oh man, that's some heavy stuff" Ian slowly puts down the letter. "I guess these answer the relationship question right?"

"Almost, but I got to be sure of some things first." She looks up at Ian, "want to meet your Step-Grandma and Step-Grandpa?"


	6. Chapter 6 Interrogation

A mothers secret chapter 6: Interrogation

Ian and Neoko, holding Yuzu's folder, stand together as the door opened revealing a woman who seemed to in her sixties. Her eyes light up upon seeing Neoko and with outstretched arms hugs her.

"Ahhh my granddaughter visits her grandma! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long while! How is your mother Mei? Is she well? Have you eaten? Sho! Come out here our Granddaughter is here and she bought a fine handsome boy!" exclaimed Ume.

An older gentleman enters from around the corner, also in his sixties. He sees Neoko and his lavender eyes light up.

"There she is! Where have you been? We missed you girl!" Sho happily said.

"Grandma Ume, Grandpa Sho I want you to meet my boyfriend, Ian. Ian McGregor." sail Neoko slowly.

The grandparents looked at Ian blankly in silence. Suddenly Ume let in a great gasp, put both hands to her mouth and retreated to the kitchen down the hall. Sho watches Ume disappear around the corner and looked at the teenage couple.

"Well, come on in. I think we are in for one heck of a visit." shrugged Sho.

The two couples sat on opposite sides of the table. Ume looking down not making eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Its alright Ume, it's not like they are related or anything," reassured Sho.

"Humph! Where have I heard that before I wonder," grumbled Ume. "Yuzu leaves long ago, gets married to a man who already has a son, and I have to meet him like this?!" She lets out a long sigh "I'm sorry Ian, it was all sudden like, please forgive my reaction."

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad to have to finally meet the both of you really," reassured Ian.

Sho then asks "Okay, I think its safe to say that this isn't just a meet and greet for Ian. For what do we owe the pleasure?"

Neoko looked at Ian hesitantly, then takes the folder and slowly places it in front of the grandparents. Sho opens the folder revealing the contents, the yearbook pictures, the notebook guide, and the letter. Sho looks at Ume, who tears up immediately and hurriedly goes to the kitchen. Sho sighs and looks the teenage couple.

"You sure you want to know?"

Neoko straitens up her posture and nods along with Ian.

"Ok, I wasn't there for my daughter when she needed me most. So I married Ume to take care of her while I selfishly went gallivanting around the world. Mei thought to keep the Academy going for me to take over, but I didn't have any intention to return. I found out later that-"

Sho was interrupted. "Let me, dear," Ume returned with a tear-stained face. "I married Sho to take care of his daughter, Mei and I bought my own daughter, Yuzu to live here."I-I didn't think in my wildest imagination that they would become.." Ume paused, "Everything came to light after the arranged marriage that Mei's grandfather put together fell through. Why it did I don't remember The note came because of that. I remember Yuzu was so..so devastated because of it."

Suddenly Ume started crying uncontrollably. "I've should have been here! I didn't need to work all those hours! How can I have been so blind, so stupid! I should have said something to my own daughter about that wedding!"

Sho held his wife. and turned toward the teenage couple.

"She feels so much guilt over this whole thing." He said. "Anyway the wedding didn't happen, After they graduated, the attended the same college and moved together at an apartment near the college."

"Then one night Yuzu called, crying. Said she couldn't compete with a legacy anymore," said Ume calmer now. "She decided to finish her courses in another college, I never expected her to leave the country though."

Sho stroked his wife's grey hair. He then said "Mei just lost it, Yuzu was her moral guiding force and since that was gone she went wild and almost self-destructed. If it wasn't for an unexpected result of a one night stand she would have."

Sho was looking at Neoko as he finished speaking.

Ian and Neoko sat there stunned. This was almost more than he or she bargained for. Neoko tried to stand but her legs betrayed her and she slumped down in the chair and cried bitterly.

Ume raced to embrace Neoko. "No No No child! She never regretted having you! You saved her you hear me? You saved your mother! Don't cry! please, please don't cry. "Said Ume as she cradled a crying Neoko.

Sho looked down to the table at the folder and its contents. "I-I'm sorry I have said too much." He looked at Neoko and Ian, "Please forgive us for this situation that you have found yourselves in. If we weren't so blind as to what was going on we could have prevented it fro-"

"And If you did, we wouldn't be sitting with you now. I would be alone in Ireland with no family, I wouldn't have Neoko here beside me and you would be short one amazing granddaughter." Interjected Ian.

They sat in silence for what seemed hours. Ume still embracing a much calmer Neoko. Ian holding Neoko's hand. Sho just looking at the pictures studying Mei's portrait pictures from the yearbooks.

Suddenly the door buzzer from the outside the building went off, snapping everyone out of their respective hazes. Umi slowly lets go Neoko went to answer.

"Hello"

"HI, mom! It's me Yuzu! sorry, I didn't come sooner can I come in?"


	7. Chapter 7 First Target

A Mothers Secret Chapter 7: First Target

Yuzu sat at the table in her mothers apartment. She scanned the people around her, Ume her mother, Sho her stepfather, Ian her stepson, and Neoko Mei's daughter. She nervously kicks her leg when he was in a situation, and she was in one now. Her eyes drifted to the table where the folder sat closed its contents unknown to her.

"This isn't how I wanted you to meet your grandparents Ian.' Yuzu said.

"Yeah I figured that would be the case." Ian agreed.

"So what made you come down here in the first place anyway?" inquired Yuzu.

"That would be me." said Neoko looking at Yuzu through red eyes that were crying.

"What's this about then?" Yuzu asked in a matter of fact way.

Neoko got up with the folder and gestured toward Yuzu's old bedroom, "May we speak in private please?"

Yuzu looked around at the others. Sho and Ume were avoiding eye contact. Ian trying to put up a brave face for her and nodding his head, indicating that she should go with Neoko. Yuzu let out an irritated sigh pushed herself off the table then, quickly and quietly went into the room followed by Neoko.

As she entered her old bedroom, memories flooded Yuzu's mind. The first kiss taken by Mei, the misreads of feelings, the reading of Sho's letters to Mei, the giving of the rings, and finding the letter from Mei that would devastate her so much. She slowly walked around the bed, the bed on which kisses were shared and fights were fought, and stared out of the balcony windows with her arms crossed.

Neoko entered after her, observing Yuzu. She wondered what went on in here. Wondering what they said in here, what they did in here behind closed doors.

Yuzu turned and looked at Neoko. She looks so much like her mother that it seemed that time just stood still in the bedroom and that the passage of twenty six years didn't happen. Yuzu shook her head and came back to the present.

"OK here we are, what do want from me?" Yuzu said.

Meoko didn't speak, she just tossed the folder on the bed toward her and pointed at it. Yuzu had a puzzled expression as she picked up the folder. Her expression went to shock as she opened it. She dropped the folder on the bed as she tried to back away only to be stopped at the windows.

A secret she hoped to keep was exposed, and laid bare before her and Neoko. Why? Why did she keep that damn letter? Why did she make that stupid notebook? Why did she had to buy those rings?

Yuzu's instinct to grab her ring necklace betrayed her more.

"Yuzu, please, tell me." Neoko pleaded. "I have to know. What was your relationship with my mother?"

Yuzu looked at Neoko. Her eyes imploring her for information. Those damn eyes were tearing her soul apart and she was helpless to stop it. She started shaking, like a volcano about to erupt, and exploded.

"I LOVED YOUR MOTHER OK?"

Neoko stood still, shocked into silence.

"She-She was my life, my everything." Yuzu said. Her hands shaking." I went through hell to be with her! I wanted nothing more than to be by her side in all things. I even took an after school job to buy those rings against school rules!"

Yuzu turned and sat on the bed crying. Bitter tears stream down her face. Her hand griping the blanket of the bed, the other gripping the ring through her blouse.

"We went through so much together, rivals, outsiders causing trouble, other peoples hate and even that damn arranged marriage! We overcame it all!" cried Yuzu

"Then why did you leave my mother?" Neoko quietly asked.

"Because, I couldn't keep fighting the Aihara Academy legacy. She believed it was her destiny, and she became more and more obsessed on inheriting the Academy that I began to take a backseat to it, more and more each day. I swear I didn't think she would go and start being reckless. I really didn't."

"And when I heard she had you, I was truly happy for her but, I swear I didn't know she was alone."

Ian quietly entered the room looked at the scene of Neoko sitting on the bed talking to his crying mother.

"Do you still love her?"

To Yuzu, it was a loaded question. Did she? Was it worth all the pain? Was it worth the heartaches of the past? She looked at Neoko and Instantly thought of Mei. Of course it was Mei. But was she betraying Ian with this love? his father?

One more look at Neoko then Ian, the answer came to her.

"I do, as much as I loved Ian's father." Yuzu said turning to look at Ian.

Ian went over to Yuzu. "Hey Ma, its okay to love again. and I can speak for Dad when I say that we didn't feel cheated cause you have a big heart." he said as he hugged her.

"I would do anything to have her back again, anything." sobbed Yuzu.

Holding his crying mother in his arms, Ian looked at Neoko.

Neoko looked at Ian with a new determination. She knew what she had to do.

She had to talk face to face with Mei, her mother.


	8. Chapter 8 Introspection

A Mothers Secret Chapter 8: Introspection

Neoko and Ian were walking down the sidewalk at night from Sho and Ume's apartment. Neoko held the folder to her chest with the arms crossed over it. She was replaying the past events in her mind, wondering if what she was doing really was worth the trouble.

Did Yuzu and Mei really know what they were getting into when they got in the relationship in the first place? She wasn't so sure they did. Did she and Ian know what they are doing also? It did seem so...quick, one day they just met the next they're kissing behind the school. Really, who does that? She looks over at Ian who seemed unaffected by the events going around him.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"What do think of us?"

"I think we're great together. Why what's up?"

"I don't know, I'm just scared we've set ourselves up for failure."

"Failure huh? hmm. No, I think we'll be ok."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not, I just got to have hope we will."

For some odd reason, that eased Neoko. She eased over to him and wrapped her arm behind him as he put his arm around her shoulder. They continued their slow walk to Aihara mansion.

"Ian"

"Hmm?"

"Are we doing the right thing ?"

"Umm.. yeah, I mean very few people get a chance at happiness fewer still get a second chance at it so yeah I think we are."

Neoko felt better now. But that didn't set her at ease of the fact she may have to face her mother, Mei. Mei's one condition was just broken, and she didn't know if she will be able to continue to see Ian because of it.

"Ian, you know my mother can be a hard woman right?"

"Yeah I know, Ms. Matsuri told me the story how she was kicked off school property by her."

"She may forbid me from seeing you because of this."

"Yeah, I know."

"Does that scare you?"

"Immeasurably, but we do what we feel is the right thing despite the consequences. That's what mom taught me."

"Your mom is an amazing woman you know that."

"Yeah, I'd like to think so."

The finally turned the final corner and stopped at the gate. Aihara mansion was lit up in all its glory on the outside but only one light could be seen on the inside. Neoko went to open the gate, she stopped and looked at Ian.

"Ian I'm scared! I don't want to lose you! If my mother says that I can't see you, I don't know what I wil-"

Ian placed a finger gently on Noeko's lips and shook his head.

"We will deal with that if, and only if that happens. But no matter what happens, we will be together. Even if I have to go Irish on her."

Neoko laughed despite her doubts. He seemed to know what to say at the right time tonight. She goes through the gate and closes it with a bang. She reaches through the bars and places her hand on his cheek.

"I love you Ian McGregor, and we will be together," Neoko said as she turns to enter Aihara mansion. "Even if I have to defy the great Mei Aihara."

Neoko entered through the front door. She turned and walked down the hall to the room where the light was on. The room was Mei's home office, the one she used to get work done when she couldn't finish at the school. She braced herself, preparing herself for what she believed a fight for the ages. She quickly opened the door and entered. She was going to give her the best augment she can muster. Only to find her mother sleeping on the couch.

Neoko looked at her sleeping mother. How could she bother her now? She placed the folder on the coffee table in front of the couch. Went out of the office and down the hall to retrieve a blanket. She returned and shook the blanket out and placed on her sleeping mother. She noticed the necklace her mother always wore was partially exposed and showed part of a ring. Neoko felt so tired now that she too slowed down from the day's events. She finished laying the blanket on Mei and turned to leave the office.

"No, don't leave"

Neoko stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Nothing has changed from before.

"Yuzu don't, we can.."

Neoko went closer to her mother. She saw tears running down her mothers sleeping face. She went and got tissue from the desk and returned to wipe the tears away.

"Tomorrow morning mother, we'll talk then." She quietly said.

She left the office, closing the door as she left. She then stretched her empty hands over her head as she went down the hall and into her room.


	9. Chapter 9 Queen's Gambit

A Mothers Secret Chapter 9: Queens Gambit

In the morning, Neoko hurried to the home office of her mother. How could she forget the folder?! It was the sole advantage she had to keep safe all she held dear. She bursts into the room the sight awaited her brought her to a halt.

The morning light flooded the room and reflected light off the polished furniture made it even more bright. Mei was sitting on the couch leaning forward coffee cup in her right hand and the notebook from the folder in her left. She was looking directly at Neoko, the reflecting lights seemed to converge on her face Illuminating her eyes into flaming lavender gems. Her expression was stone, but the eyes seem to say "C'mon try me!"

Neoko was checkmated before the game even started.

Mei slowly blinked and motioned with her head to the empty spot on the couch beside her. Neoko inhaled and blew so hard that her cheeks puffed out a little. With her arms limply at her side, she heavily sat with a slump beside her mother.

It was over, she was sure of it. Nothing to do but await judgment from queen Mei. How was she going to tell Ian that they were done? How could she face him or worse face life without him? She leaned forward with her head bowed resting her elbows on her knees.

"I take it that you know huh?" Mei asked.

"Yes, mother" whispered Neoko.

Mei took a sip of coffee and put the cup down on the table. She then turned a page of the notebook.

"Yuzu told?"

"She didn't want to, but yes."

"Confronted her, did you?"

"Yeah. Me, Ian, Grandma Ume, and Grandpa Sho did."

"No wonder she cracked."

Another sip of coffee, another page turned.

"Mother, may I ask a question?"

"What's that?"

"What happened between you two to cause the breakup?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"I want to hear you tell it."

Mei put down the notebook and now held the cup with both hands. She bowed her head as if pondering to tell her daughter or just dismiss her. An eternity seemed to pass as Neoko awaited.

A teardrop falls into the cup.

"It was me, my pride, me wanting to carry on the Aihara legacy, and my single-minded pursuit of the chairmanship. Yuzu supported me in any way she could but, I couldn't - no, refused to see it."

Mei picked up her head and looked at Neoko. Tears streaking down her face."The night she left, we got into this big argument over it. I yelled at her that she was in my way," with voice cracking" and-and that I didn't need her."

Mei continued, "When she left, I was lost, everything lost its purpose in my life the Academy, everything. I didn't care if I lived or died, I didn't care for anything."

"That is until I had you, Neoko."

Neoko looked at stunned silence at her mother. She never saw her like this at all in her life.

"You see, I wanted to give you the best chance in life. You are the only reason I accepted the chairmanship, not that damned legacy."

Mei reached and took her daughters head in her hands and looked into her eyes. "I've made mistakes to be sure, that stupid arranged marriage, that stupid letter and the fight with Yuzu. But you were never one of them."

Neoko immediately threw her arms around her and held her as they cried together. They stayed like that for what seemed hours. They separated wiping their eyes.

"You know I had this grand plan to confront you about all this stuff," Neoko said.

"Oh little one, I would have crushed you in an instant" Mei smiled. "I can control thousands of kids at will. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Mother, may I ask another question?"

"Yes"

"Do you still love her?"

Mei looked at Neoko and let out a slight smile. "I never stopped loving her, even when I heard she got married I still loved her, It took all I had not to embrace her at the Academy assembly when you introduced me."

"You see, it's like what it says here in the notebook"Mei reaches down and opens it to an all too familiar page."All we can do is what we are doing. And what I chose to do is continue to love Yuzu."

"But why the cold act?" inquired Neoko.

"I had to be sure that Yuzu was still Yuzu. Time sometimes changes people," said Mei

Neoko sat still for a moment. Her face suddenly changed into a happy determination. She shot up and went to her mother's cell phone and started dialing.

Startled by her daughters' movements, Mei asked: "What are you doing?"

"Calling Ian. I got a plan. Um...you do know I overheard your conversation with Yuzu right?"

Mei sighed. "I had security cameras installed at the school for years of course I knew. Why are you calling Ian?"

"To set up a meeting," said Neoko excitedly.

"A meeting? with whom?" asked Mei confused.

Neoko looked at her mother with a confused looked. She then shook her head and raised her hands as if to say "why me".

"With Yuzu silly!"

"WHAT? no no no I didn't want to-"

"You love her, right?"

"Well yeah, I do bu-"

"There you go! Objections overruled!" Said Neoko as she turned her attention to the phone "Hey, uh Ian what location does your mother work at tomorrow?"


	10. Chapter 10 Endgame

A Mothers Secret Chapter 10: Endgame

Yuzu walked in the open air courtyard at the shopping center. Her mind was preoccupied with past events. Her conversation with Mei and her confessions to her daughter Neoko had her mind questioning every move she made since she came back home.

"Miss! Miss! Look out!"

Yuzu snapped back to reality just in time before she fell into a decorative pool of the water. A smile came across her face as she looked at the pool.

"Almost got me again didn't you." thought Yuzu.

She continued on until she came to her destination where she was greeted by the store manager, who took her bags to the back. They proceeded to the back to begin work for the day. She was so focused on her work that she didn't see the three people standing outside.

Mei was there, standing by her was her daughter Neoko, and Ian beside Neoko. Neoko motioned for her mother to go. Mei looked concerned but didn't move. Neoko bumped her with her elbow, earning a glare from her mother. Exasperated, Neoko looked to Ian and moved her hands toward the store. Ian looked at her confused for a moment, then he nodded and stepped forward.

"OI! MA YOU IN THERE?!"

Mei looked horrified as she watched as the teenage pair ran and hid behind some vending machines, giggling. She turned her attention just in time to see Yuzu emerge from the store. Mei saw as the light hit Yuzu's hair catching her highlights. The eyes looked like they could dance right into her heart. Yuzu looked puzzled. Looking left, then right, she then looks forward at Mei.

Yuzu didn't know what to think. She could have sworn she heard her son. She came out here expecting to find him, instead, she finds Mei looking at her. Mei's hair looked perfect as always, those lavender eyes looked different somehow, like softer, kinder even. Mei stepped forward slowly, leaning to one side raised a hand in greeting slowly as not to frighten a wild animal.

"Hello Yuzu"

"Mei? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you Yuzu."

"Um look I'm sorry about telling Neoko about-" stammered Yuzu as she turned quickly to the courtyard.

"That's fine, don't worry about that. I want to talk to you about something else, about us." Mei said.

"Uhh, I don't know if I want this conversation right now." As she turned and backed away from Mei.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! Please get a hold of yourself and let me talk to you" Mei said as she was stepping forward with a purpose this time.

"What could we possibly have to talk about Mei? You got what you wanted in life." Yuzu said, still walking backward away from Mei.

"No, I don't, I don't have a thing worth having without you Yuzu" Mei got within arm's length of Yuzu.

"Oh c'mon Mei. You have the Academy. You don't need anything, or anybody, especially meeee ahh!"

Yuzu tripped backward, reaching forward, she grabbed Mei hand and they fell into that same pool that they feel into as teenagers. Neoko and Ian ran to where their mothers were with worried looks on their faces. There, they saw Yuzu splayed out in the pool, mostly submerged except for her face and some other spots of her body. Mei was on top of her, the arms and legs submerged and the front of her soaked. Mei shakily gets up, tries to stand, only to fall on her backside soaking the rest of her.

"Mother are you alright? "Neoko worriedly asked.

"Not now Neoko." Mei said waving her hand, "I am still talking to Ms. McGregor".

Mei slowly made her way to the edge of the pool and sat there, looking at a still submerged Yuzu. Yuzu moved just here eyes looking at the scene they found themselves in.

"Well, this brings back a memory or two," said Yuzu as she slowly sat up, shaking her arm of water.

"Yes, yes it does." replied Mei "Now that you are cooled down, come over here and sit so we can talk."

Yuzu crawled over to where Mei was and, with her help, sat next to Mei.

Mei started "Yuzu, you were right to leave me that night so long ago. I didn't blame you, and I still don't. I went crazy without you. If it weren't for Neoko I probably wouldn't be here talking to you."

"But things are different now, yes I'm chairman of the Academy, but my motivation is different. I'm Chairman because of my daughter and the other children like her, not some stupid legacy."

"But I'm still missing something in my life, and I know that something is you."

Yuzu looked over at Mei. Mei's eyes seem softer, easier to look into.

"I was hurt Mei, the thought of something coming before me was too much to bear. I could have been more understanding I guess. When I married and gained a son I thought I was done with you. Now I'm found myself sitting with you, in a pool in the courtyard no less."

Mei looked Yuzu "You looked like you want to be touched." smiled Mei.

"I do"

Mei put her hand on Yuzu's cheek and gently kissed her. Yuzu quickly put her arms around her and made their kiss more emotional. Neoko's eyes teared up as she saw her mother reunited with Yuzu. Ian put his arm around her beaming at his mothers re-found happiness.

Epilogue:

A few weeks after the reunion finds Ian waiting in front of Aihara Mansion, looking at his watch. Neoko runs out and stops at Ian, smiling. From a window on the second floor Mei's lavender eyes watched as the pair leave for school.

"Do you got to go across the city today?" asked Mei still facing the window.

Two arms slowly wrapped around the brunette's waist as Yuzu's face appears beside Mei's. Yuzu blows gently into Mei's ear causing a reaction that almost spills coffee. Mei gave a smiling Yuzu a side glance.

"Yeah I have to get to the station soon"

"I'll drive you there then."

At the station, Yuzu gets out and waves at Mei as she hurriedly goes into the station. Mei sits twitching her fingers on the steering wheel. She quickly exits the car and jogs into the station looking for Yuzu. Upon finding here before she got past the ticket kiosk, she calls her name. Perplexed, Yuzu walks back to Mei.

"What is it, Mei? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I was thinking. McGregor isn't a good name for you. What do you say we change it back to Aihara, forever this time."


	11. Chapter 11 Dream

A Mothers Secret Chapter 11: Dream

Yuzu opened her eyes into a world of warm light. The bedroom was Illuminated by the light from the windows and soften by the white curtains. She looked at Mei who was still sleeping beside her. She looked at her hair, her peaceful sleeping face, and watched her sleep. She looked at her hand to examine the ring that was no longer hung around her neck but now was on her hand permanently.

Mei let out a quiet moan as she changed position. Her head was resting on Yuzu's shoulder as her arm laid across her lover's stomach. She could feel the heartbeat of Yuzu as she rested her head on was a knock on the door of the bedroom.

"Hey, Ma. You gonna drive us to school-"

"What are you doing? let them sleep! It's their honeymoon still"

"Then how do we go to school?"

"We walk silly. Now cmon let's go already!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going."

Yuzu stretched the whole length of her body. Hearing new pops as her back arched. Mei let out a low whine in protest to being moved. Yuzu's thoughts drift to her body, she wasn't a young teenager anymore some new aches and pains just show up now. She now looked closer to Mei. Her once perfect black hair starting to show a very little amount of grey but her skin still looked perfect to her. She will always look perfect to her.

"We are raising good kids Mei." mused Yuzu.

"I don't know, the short black haired one is a little shifty," replied Mei.

Yuzu countered, 'Oh she is still alright though, wasn't for her we wouldn't be back together."

"MMMMmm point conceded," Mei said as she almost drifted back to sleep.

Yuzu gently kissed Mei's forehead and brushed aside some of Mei's hair off of her face.

"Lover, its time to get up now," Yuzu whispered

."Noooo...five more minutes. please..." Mei quietly protested.

"OK but you promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Let's play find the cellphone tonight." giggled Yuzu.

Mei's eyes popped open as she looked at Yuzu.

"Find the cellphone? Really, find the cellphone? I'll show you find the cellphone!"

Mei launched herself on top of a laughing Yuzu as she pulls the blanket over their heads.

"I got your cellphone right here!"

"HAHAHA ok ok ok stop! NO, not there aahhhh hahaha." protested Yuzu.

The outside doorbell chimed. Mei raised her self off a breathless Yuzu with a sigh.

"I'll get you later with your cellphone!" Mei said as she went out the bedroom.

Mei straightens her hair as she answered the door. The open door revealed an overly dressed Momokino waiting patiently.

"Hey, Mei, I thought I drop by and talk for a bit if that was ok," said Momokino.

Mei took a glance at the second floor where she and Yuzu slept, shrugged dejectedly, and motioned her in. Momokino walked into the house looked around a bit then they proceeded to the table in the kitchen. Mei made coffee for the both of them and set the tray with sugar and creamer between them.

Momokino sipped her coffee and said, "I heard somebody got married last week and didn't Invite me!"

"Well don't feel too bad about it we didn't invite anybody else either, we wanted it a low key event," replied Mei.

"Well anyway, who is the lucky man?"

"Man?"

"Yes, man, as in the man you married?"

Mei smiled as she put down the cup. "My dear Momkino, whoever said it was a man?"

Confused, Momokino stammered, "Then who did you marry?"

"That would be me, sweetheart," said Yuzu who seemed to appear out nowhere.

Momokino turned to look at a smiling Yuzu then turned really pale. "Really? I thought you left the country!"

"I did, but now I'm back," Yuzu then looked at Mei, "for good now."

Mei smiled at Yuzu shaking her head. Then she turned her attention to their guest as Yuzu sat next to her.

"Ok Momokino, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Momokino face turned serious, "As you know I'm on the city's council the oversees all schools make sure they're up to standard as well as the character of their faculty members are of good standing."

"Yeah, so?"

"Mei," Momokino glanced at Yuzu then back to Mei, "You got trouble coming your way."

 **Author note:** I know, I know, chapter 10 was going to be the last but this story refused to be finished yet.


	12. Chapter 12 Hate's Rise

A Mothers Secret Chapter 12: Hate's Rise

"Trouble? what kind of trouble?" Mei asked.

"Remember Ms. Kachita ?" Momokino asked.

"How could I forget her. Once a year she is always pestering the council to have me removed over some minor thing or another." Mei lamented.

"Well this time she has help from the new council chairman who promised moral choices and from you yourselves?" stated Momokino.

She then reached into her bag and produced a newspaper. She then opened it to the marriages and engagements section. She then folded back the paper and laid it in front of the Aihara couple. Then she pointed at the article: Aihara /McGregor wedding.

"You knew this before you asked me if I was married didn't you," asked Mei.

"Of course, I needed to know if you were going to hide it from me."

"So what's the complaint now?"

"That you are not showing a good example for the students, and that you are not using funds for the building refurbishing of the school but instead using it for you Mansion here," Momokino said.

"So you are saying that they are only doing this because we are married?" asked Yuzu.

"Looks like it, they just added the fund thing to give it legitimacy," Momokino said.

Yuzu looked like she was stabbed in the heart. She hurriedly got up and went to the couple's bedroom. Momokino watched Yuzu leave then turned her attention to Mei, who was still looking at the paper Momokino brought.

"I took no pleasure in that Mei, I support you both! You know that. But this woman getting more and more aggressive each year and frankly, I'm worried about you two."

Mei sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "The fund accusation is no big deal, I got detailed records of every penny spent since I became Chairman of the Academy." Then Mei turned to a serious expression. "But now she is attacking my marriage, no my wife! That I won't forgive."

"Mei, don't do anything we will regret. I'm still on your side on this, but if you go off the handle, My ability to help you on the council will be hampered," stated Momokino as she tapped the table with her finger.

"I won't do anything stupid. I'll just go and talk to her maybe find out what her deal is. If that doesn't work I'll bury her at the council meeting once and for all." Mei growled.

Momokino got up and took the paper and stuffed it back into her bag. "Ok, I'll see you there at the meeting next Saturday. and I hope you are successful in talking sense to that woman to avoid that meeting or witch hunt I should say. Now go look after Yuzu, she needs you now."

Mei saw Momokino out the door. She then went to the couple's bedroom where she saw Yuzu sitting on the bed with her head down. Mei sat next Yuzu.

"Hey, you ok?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."Yuzu said.

They sat in silence for awhile, then Yuzu laid back on the bed with her legs dangling down to the floor.

"Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Mei laid back next to Yuzu on her side so she could see her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I proposed to you remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think this would happen so soon though."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, why us? why now?"

"I don't know. But this woman is causing me some gray hair to show up."

"Mei I'm worried"

"It will be okay I going to talk with this woman tomorrow and get it stopped."

The next day finds Mei knocking at a door to a modest home. A woman, who appears to be a little older than Mei answered the door and looks and recognizes Mei immediately.

"What do you want?" Growled Ms. Kachita.

"Just to talk and to clear this mess up," stated Mei.

Kachita stepped out revealing black hair tied up behind her head with a suspicious look on her face. She was also wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans that have seen better days.

"There is nothing to discuss now you-"

"Why do you hate us Ms. Kachita?" Mei asked.

Kachita looked at Mei blankly" I don't hate you I hate your wife."

Mei was shocked to hear that someone in this wide world would hate Yuzu. The concept alone was shocking in itself. What did Yuzu do to warrant such hate from a woman she has, as far she knows, never met?

"Why? what reason could you hate someone you haven't even met" Mei inquired.

"Because Twenty eight years ago she caused my boyfriend at the time to lose his job. Because nobody else would hire him because of it. He then ended his life leaving me alone in this world! It's my life goal to hurt her and the ones she holds dear!" she screamed.

Mei looked at her puzzled. "You were the one who was going with Mr. Amemiya while he was engaged to me? and you have been holding a grudge this whole time? Why would you still hold a candle to that man?"

Ms. Kachita coldly answered. "Why would you easily reunite with someone who left you so long ago? Now please leave! We have nothing more to say to each other!"

The door slams shut in front of Mei's face.


	13. Chapter 13 Hate Strikes

A mothers secret chapter 13: Hate strikes

"I call to order this meeting of the education council, We call Mei Aihara to the podium please."

Mei takes a folder and gets up from her seat which was next to Yuzu, Ian, and Neoko. She then strode to the podium in front of the council which, comprised of seven people, including Momokino. Her demeanor was that of the queen entering her court. She ignores the glaring looks of Ms. Kachita as she approached the podium. She stood straight as if to command attention from everyone. But it was her expression, the look that could cower the most harden of men.

"Ms. Aihara, we-"

"Mrs.!" interjected Mei.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm married, address me as Mrs. Aihara."

"Ah yes, forgive me. Mrs. Aihara, we called you here to see if you can clear up any details regarding funds that were slated for the school you are in charge of."

"All details of money used in the years of my chairmanship are in these records and they have been verified by independent accountants and signed by all parties involved regarding the refurbishment and repair of the school," Mei said as she handed the folder to be examined by the council. "Anything else?"

The chairman of the council was beginning to realize he had made a serious error in presuming that this was gonna be a cakewalk. He looks over to the other members, who look bewildered. He then looks over to Momokino, who is having a hard time suppressing a smile. He then looks at Mei, whose poise and posture seemed to say your playing with the big boys now. His face turns sour at looking Ms. Kachita who was, in his mind, responsible for him being in this mess.

"Um yes, there some people, mostly parents, believe that you are leading a bad example for the students."

"How, exactly?" Mei asked coolly.

"That you are married to a-"

"That I'm married to a person I love perhaps? Or that I'm married to someone that is the same gender as I am that it?" Mei steps back and reaches for Yuzu, who takes her hand and stands up beside Mei."Mr. Chairman, I am married to someone I love, respect, cherish, will do so for the rest of my life! And If you think I will just slink off into the corner because you decide to roar you do NOT know Mei Aihara I promise you! If defying the ones who actions are the epitome of authority abuse not leading a good example then I don't know what is!"

"Since I have been chairman of the Aihara Academy grades have steadily improved, we are second to none when it comes to Math and the Sciences. Even our athletic departments have Improved! Even despite all of this, you have the gall to sit there and tell me that I lead a bad example? No sir I believe the one who leads a bad example here is you! Next time you call me here to try to lord over me you better have your facts straight because if you don't I'll rip you apart. Now can we get this vote over with so I can get back to work which is teaching our students how to succeed."

The gallery breaks out in applause. Mei stands stoically with Yuzu beside her. Her lavender eyes glaring at the chairman, daring him to say something. Ms. Kachita face contorts with rage and she storms out of the gallery.

The vote was six to one to drop the inquiry.

Mei is hugged by her daughter, Neoko as she leaves. Neoko then walks by Yuzu as they leave the gallery. Ian goes off to the side of the crowd as they spill into the hall. A scream that was a mix pain and hate comes from behind Yuzu and Neoko.

"NO! That's not how it was supposed to end!" screamed Kachita. "Where is my happy ending huh? I'm denied what I deserved to get! But you will get what you deserve!"

Kachita reaches into her bag.

"GUN!" security yells.

Yuzu see the gun leveled at her! She then feels something collide with her.

*BANG*

"YUZU!"

Security tackle Kachita to the ground disarming her.

"Yuzu are you hurt?" Mei asks kneeling next to her.

"No, I'm fine. But whose blood is this?"

"Oh God no...no no.."

"NEOKO!"


	14. Chapter 14 Righteous Fury

A Mothers Secret Chapter 14: Righteous Fury

"MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!" Bellows Ian.

The tall youth pushed anyone who got in his way to his love. He stoops and picks up Neoko in one swift movement.

"IS THERE AN AMBULANCE ON ITS WAY?!' He yells looking wildly around.

"Yes they'll be here in a few minutes." came an answer from somewhere.

Ian moved with a speed the defied his size. Mei and Yuzu ran after him holding hands. Tears came from their eyes so much that it was getting difficult to see where they were running to, and that they just followed the tall blur that was their son.

While Ian was carrying Neoko down the stairs the ambulance, along with a couple of police cars pulled up sirens sounding and lights flashing. The paramedics hurriedly pulled the gurney out. Ian approached the gurney and laid Neoko gently down as if he was afraid she would shatter if he wasn't careful.

"Ian...It...hurts" Neoko weakly said as she was laid down.

"I know love, these people will take of you."

Ian watched helplessly as Neoko was placed inside of the ambulance followed by Mei. Yuzu went up and assured Mei they will follow as fast the car will go. The ambulance sped off leaving Yuzu standing beside Ian. Then Yuzu heard something that chilled her the bone.

"Iad siúd a dhéanann díobháil, íoc" Ian quietly said as he turned toward the building.

"Those who injure, pay." *****

Yuzu saw Ian walking up the stairs toward Ms. Kachita who was being led by two policemen out the door. Yuzu ran after him. She grabbed his arm. He jerks it away without pausing his stride up the stairs. He was in pain, and he was going to return the favor, with interest.

Yuzu ran in front of him to stop him and looked up at his face. If ever there was a look that scared her more than Mei's, it was Ian's at this moment. Yuzu placed both hands on him causing him to pause and look at her.

"Ian please... just stop." Yuzu said between crying tears. "This isn't the way dear."

Ian moves to the side to avoid his mother who moves to continue to block his path. A policeman notices the pair and stands between the youth and his intended target. He then draws a taser gun prepared to use it on the youth if need be.

"IAN PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU STOP!"

Ian finally notices Yuzu face. The tear-stained face that was looking at him made him realize she too was in as much pain as he is right now.

"Ian this isn't helping anyone. You won't help Neoko by doing this. Right now we need you. Neoko needs you. You can't help her inside a jail cell so calm yourself." cries Yuzu.

Ian was conflicted. He wanted vengeance! He wanted to hurt the one who hurt Noeko, who tried to hurt his mother. But Neoko needed him more than his need for vengeance.

Ian glared menacingly at Ms. Kachita who is flanked by two policemen and bellows "You better pray that I NEVER see you in public!"

Ian then turns and jogs to the car with Yuzu.

Yuzu decided to drive because Ian's emotional state made him unpredictable. She wanted to hurry but there was so much traffic. Why won't these people move?! Can't they see we are trying to get to the hospital? Move! C'mon MOVE!

They pull into the parking lot and run into the emergency entrance. They come up to the reception desk.

"We are looking for Neoko Aihara where can we find her? She came in here with a bullet wound!"

"And you're the..?"

"I'm her mother and this is her brother."

"Her mother is already ther-"

Yuzu reaches over and grabs the collar of the receptionist's shirt.

"I'm the OTHER mother now where the hell is she?!"

"She-she is in emergency surgery the waiting room is down that hall."

Yuzu lets go and run down the hall, leaving Ian behind to apologize to the receptionist.

Yuzu opens the door seeing Mei crying silently. Mei looks up and sees Yuzu.

"My baby! Yuzu why did it have to be my babyyy?!" wailed Mei

Yuzu didn't say anything, she just hurried to Mei and held Mei to her chest, trying to absorb the pain she was in.

 ***** Google translated from Irish Gaelic


	15. Chapter 15 Past Echos

A Mothers Secret chapter 15: Past Echos

"OK Ms. Aihara, I need you to push ok?"

The doctor is preparing to receive her baby. Mei's stepmother Ume is there holding her hand. Mei's hair is slicked back with sweat as her breathing get rapid.

The pain, she was not ready for the pain.

"Come on now, you got this, try pushing again."

The pain comes again.

"Ok good I see the head now once more push!"

The pain rises, the subside some. A baby is heard crying.

"Congratulations Ms. Aihara its a baby girl!"

"Awww she beautiful Mei. Just beautiful!"

Everything fades to black.

"Mei"

"How are you holding up sweetheart?"

Mei opens her eyes and blinks and tries to focus her eyes on the source of the question. Yuzu was looking at Mei with those caring eyes.

"I-I'm ok I guess."

"You need anything? Coffee maybe?"

"No, Nothing thank you. Has the doctor come out yet?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know as soon as he comes out ok. You just rest."

"ok"

Mei closes her eyes again.

"Mommy look! Watch Me!"

The black-haired child with lavender eyes runs and climbs and slides down a slide into a kiddie pool with a small splash.

"YAY look at you! Good Job!"

"Yeah, I did it!"

The child runs toward her and gives a wet hug. She has a really big smile, with smiling eyes.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Mei eyes open.

Mei looks around her and sees Yuzu asleep. She continues her scan and sees Ian sitting near a window looking out. She heard how he wanted to hurt the woman who shot Neoko but was glad the Yuzu stopped him. He didn't need that on his conscience if he had succeeded.

Ian looked over at her. Mei gives a questioning look. He then shook his head to indicate the doctor hasn't come yet.

Mei nodded, and her eyes close again.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey, how's my granddaughter doing!?"

Sho picks up the child and spins to the delight of the child. Ume walks in from the kitchen wiping off her hands with a towel.

"Hey, girl did you know you have the same eyes of your mother?"

"I do?"

"You sure do!"

The child's laughter fills the room.

Mei wakes once.

Yuzu notices and turns toward her and gently brushes back Mei's black hair behind the ear.

"Nothing yet, but it cant be much longer now."

Mei adjusts her position in her chair and rests her head on one of her hands. She can't believe she is so tired.

Mei closed her eyes once again.

"Mother, I just met an amazing boy at school!"

Neoko was beaming, just beaming with joyous bliss in front of her mother.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Ian, Ian McGregor"

"What is he like?"

"He's taller than the other boys in our class, brown hair, and amazing green eyes."

Mei jumps awake and looks around. Yuzu looks at Mei with tired eyes. She shakes her head.

Mei nods and closes her eyes once more.

Mei is walking into a room with soft lighting. Neoko, dressed in a formal dress, walks toward her mother and takes her hand and leads her toward a group of three people. As she approaches she sees Yuzu clearly, with Ian also formally dressed, standing beside her. Yuzu looks amazing with a white dress on, accessories in her hair and with the brightest smile ever. Mei looks down to herself and also sees a white dress on her as well. Mei smile grows as she stands in front of Yuzu and the Man officiating the small low-key ceremony. Yuzu leans in close to her ear "Just like that date we were on when we were kids huh?" Mei looks at Neoko, who is standing by Ian, smile and gives two thumbs up. The man says "I now pronounce you wife and wife" Mei leans in to kiss Yuzu.

"Mei? Wake up he's here."

"Huh, Who's here?" Mei asks eyes blinking.

"The surgeon Mei, he's here."


	16. Chapter 16 Reawakening

A Mothers Secret chapter 16: Reawakening

The surgeon sits in a chair across from Mei and Yuzu.

"We were successful in removing the bullet and repairing the damage. She will have a small scar maybe. However, there was evidence of infection so we are going to keep her here maybe a couple of days to make sure that clears up. Do you have any questions perhaps?"

"Can we see her now?" Mei asked.

"She is in recovery now, but we can take you to her room to await her there." the smiling surgeon said. "The nurse here will show you the way."

Neoko opens her eyes to the sight of Mei, Yuzu, and Ian around her bed. Mei got from her seat leaned in and kissed her forehead and stoked back some of Neoko's hair.

"Hello mother, Is Yuzu ok?" Neoko sleepily asked.

Yuzu got up and went to the other side of the bed. "Yes, I'm fine, though I would have preferred I got the bullet instead of you. What were you thinking child? I mean really."

Neoko smiled, "I wasn't, I just acted, please forgive your silly daughter."

A cough from behind Yuzu prompted the chestnut blonde to move. Ian came into view with a gentle smile."Hey love, how are you feeling do need or want anything?"

She shook her head. "I have everything I need here, but I could use a soda."

"I'm on it," said Ian

"I am not sure if they will allow soda Neoko." Mei Interjected.

Ian laughed, "If Neoko wants a soda, then she will get a soda. And heaven help any who stand in my way!"

Ian returned to a sight of two smiling mothers looking at him and a little annoyed Neoko. Neoko beckoned him to come closer with her index finger. Ian came closer to her. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer still.

"What's this I hear that you were going to hurt somebody?"

"Well love she did shoot y-"

"That's no excuse! What if you got yourself arrested? That would put more stress on our mothers. Promise me you won't do that anymore." scolded Neoko.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am, won't let it happen again, ma'am." Was Ian's reply as he offered the soda like it was a peace offering.

Neoko kissed Ian on his cheek. "Make sure you don't, now go sit down." as she took her soda.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention followed by Fuma and her brother Shiro with someone waiting outside in the hallway.

"Neoko, I was so worried about you! We bugged and bugged our mother to bring us here," exclaimed Fuma. Shiro sat next to the newly humbled Ian. "Heard what you did man. Nice!" he whispered while giving him a low-key fist bump.

"Don't you dare encourage him!" Neoko scowled.

"Thanks, man, way to go." Ian smiled.

"That right Shiro you shouldn't encourage such reckless behavior." said a figure entering the room.

"Sorry mom, Um you know Neoko's moms right?" Shiro asked deflecting attention from him.

Harumin smiles while removing sunglasses, "Of course I know them! I knew them since high school."

Yuzu gets up from her chair. "Harumin, Haven't seen you in awhile where have you been?"

"Ohh you know, trying to keeps these two jokers in line mostly," said Harumin as she waved her hands toward Fuma and Shiro.

Harumin went over to Mei, who stood up.

"Heard you gave Council Chairman Blowhard a good talking to, nice work! Now I know that your not a hugger but you get one anyway!" said Harumin.

Harumin hugs a somewhat stiff Mei. "Now if need anything let me know, anything at all. OK?"

Mei nodded,"Ok I will thanks."

"Ugh, too many people in here. Shiro why don't you take uh... Ian isn't it?. Yeah take Ian and go deface public property of something, maybe get Neoko here some real food ok?" instructed Harumin.

Shiro smiles as he shakes his head" Ok Mom right on it. Wanna come too, Fuma?"

"No I think that I will visit Neoko some more," replied Fuma

Harumin turns toward to Neoko, "Now hows our little trooper here? feeling alright?"

Neoko smiles, "I'm fine, just a little sore right now. They won't let me go home yet though."

"Well, that cant be helped I guess. Hey Yuzu lets go to the cafeteria and get some coffee, you want us to bring you some Mei.?" said Harumin

"No I'm ok right now thank you," replied Mei.

At the cafeteria, Yuzu and Harumin were sitting at a table looking out the windows.

"How are you holding up Yuzu? I mean really?"

"I'm doing fine I guess."

"No, you're not. Fess up"

Yuzu looked at Harumin. How did she know how to be at the right place at the right time after all these years? Yuzu bowed her head and sighed.

"It's my fault Harumin. The bullet was meant for me. Maybe if I hadn't said yes to Mei's proposal this could have been avoided and_"

"And you would have been miserable. Both of you would be. Listen, you cannot predict what the future holds or what is some wackjob going to do, OK? So don't go beating up yourself over something you could not control. There is no point in it." Interjected Harumin.

"But-"

"No buts! Look how do you feel when you are with Mei? honestly?" asked Harumin, "Right now, how do you feel?"

"I love her, I feel complete with her near me." Yuzu quietly said.

"Then you made the right choice girl, And don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Yuzu looks up at Harumin. Straightens up her posture in her chair, and smiles broadly this time.

"OK Harumin, I won't. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17 Irish Echos

A Mothers Secret Chapter 17: Irish Echoes

As Harumin and her kids, Fuma and Shiro, left for home, Yuzu is left with a funny sight. It was Neoko protesting the fact that Ian was trying to feed her by his hand using chopsticks.

"Ian, I'm perfectly capable of eating on my own."

"Aww c'mon let me do this for you please love. Now here comes the food train. choo choo!"

Neoko rolls her eyes and then hold her mouth open where Ian gently placed the food in her mouth. Mei even had to turn her head to keep from laughing out loud. The situation caused Neoko to blush a light shade of red. Yuzu was then brought to a long-ago memory.

"C'mon Love, you'll love him."

Yuzu is walking behind a man, Robert McGregor, down a stone path that leads up to a modest Irish home. It wasn't too chilly that day but you needed a light jacket. Yuzu could see that Robert had a cap that covered his brown hair. She couldn't remember when she met a man so tall and handsome. Robert knocked on the door. An older woman appeared to answer it.

"Ah Ms. O' Shae, Is my son ready? I've come to collect him."

Ms. O' Shae smiles and nods then disappear into the house. A ten-year-old boy, with brown hair and green eyes, walks out followed by the older woman. Upon seeing the man the boy produces a smile. Robert puts his hand on the boy's head and gives his hair a good tussle.

"Son I want you to meet someone special, this fine lass's name is Yuzu Aihara, she is from Japan. Go say hello now." Robert said smiling.

The boy walks slowly to Yuzu, having a questionable expression on his face.

Yuzu bows," Hello I'm Yuzu Aihara" then she extends her hand. The boy turns and looks at his father, who nods encouragement, then turns back to Yuzu. He clumsily bows and extends his own hand, grasping Yuzu's.

"Ian McGregor at you service ma'am"

Robert walks up beside Ian. "Are you hungry son? What do want to eat?"

Little Ian looks at his dad then at Yuzu and says, "Chinese food."

Robert's face turns red as he hangs his head to his hand and shakes it. Then he looks at Yuzu as if to apologize. Yuzu smiles at them both and goes up to the boy.

"If you want Chinese food, then you will get Chinese food." Yuzu said smiling. She then extends her hand to the boy, who then takes it.

On the car ride to the restaurant, Ian kept his gaze to the outside of the window of the car. Yuzu couldn't help notice how much the boy looked like his father. Occasionally, the boy did seem to take quick looks at Yuzu when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

At the restaurant Ian watched Yuzu use chopsticks as she ate while his father and he use forks. Ian then goes and get a pair of chopsticks from a container on a counter and tries to use the set himself with no success. Yuzu watches Ian try and try. Finally, Yuzu goes and sits next to him and places the chopsticks in the proper position in his hands.

"Now do it like this" instructed Yuzu, as she shows the proper way to use the utensils. The boy tries again this time with more success. Surprised by his own success, He smiles at the woman his father brought to him to eat with.

"Perfect," said Yuzu.

Robert smiles at them both. Looking at Yuzu as if he just found some long lost treasure. Ian offers his dad a set of chopsticks, to which his father declines.

"No lad, I think I will stick to my trusty fork here. But you go ahead and use them though." He said smiling causing Yuzu to laugh.

"Yuzu"

"Hey, Yuzu"

Yuzu was back in the hospital room again. Still presented with the comedy routine that was Ian feeding a reluctant Neoko. Mei was looking at her now.

"Are you ok over there?" asked Mei. "You seemed lost in thought."

"Oh yeah, I'm just.." mused Yuzu

"Perfect"


	18. Chapter 18 A Couples Story

A mothers secret chapter 18: Couple's Stories

Its been a week since Neoko has returned home from the hospital. Noises come from under the blanket on the bed in a darkened room.

"Shhh, they will hear us!"

"OK, ok, ok, I trying to be quiet!"

A body moves under the blanket followed by more giggling. Suddenly the lights come on. The blanket suddenly flies off the bed revealing Ian and Neoko, fully clothed in pajamas, and Ian holding a cellphone playing viral videos. They both look up to the person who took the blanket and get caught by the angry lavender eyes of Mei.

"Mother Mei, I..." stammered Ian.

Mei stops him with the cold stare. She slowly points to the door without breaking eye contact. Ian glances at Neoko, who has her head bowed with an expression of terror on her face, then hurriedly leaves the room and runs into his mother in the hall.

Yuzu catches him in a headlock and runs her knuckles across the top of his head, causing him to wince in pain.

"Now go to the kitchen table, I will deal with you there in a minute." scowled Yuzu.

As Ian leaves, Yuzu goes to Neoko's bedroom door and stops. She leans her shoulder against the wall while looking at Mei and Neoko's interaction.

Neoko was prostrating on the bed to her mother apologizing, a lot. Mei has said nothing the entire time. Then Mei raises her hand, and Neoko immediately stops to look at her mother.

"You know the rule about you two not to be in each other's room past nine pm." Mei stoically said.

"Yes Mother"

"Yet here I find you and Ian in this room at ten-thirty pm. Explain this!"

"Ian wanted to show me the funny videos he found on the internet, that all we did, watch videos. I swear !"

Mei raises her hand again, "Ok I believe you. But you are grounded for a week, come straight home from school."

"Yes, Mother I wi-"

"I wasn't finished, and You and Ian cannot physically touch each other until next Saturday at noon. That goes for school as well as here, and I will drive you two to school to make sure there is no touching in between."

Neoko's face turned into the picture of almost pure sorrow at the prospect of not touching Ian.

"Starting immediately," added Mei.

Neoko wailed as she buried her face in the pillow. Mei looked sideways at Yuzu, who nodded and went to the hall.

"Ian what were you thinking about breaking that rule. Have you lost your mind?"

"I just wanted to show Neoko some videos I found on the internet that all, honestly that was all."

"Ian we have this rule for a good specific reason!"

"I know why. Because what you two went through as teenagers with Grandma Ume not being around."

"And yet, there you were, in the bed with Neoko."

Mei walks into the kitchen and sits by Yuzu. Ian doesn't even try to make eye contact. Yuzu looks at Mei then back to Ian.

"So because of this, you are grounded for a week."

"Ok"

"And you and Neoko cant touch each other till Saturday at noon."

"What? That is going to kill Neoko! and now that's going to bother me because of it! Damn!"

They hear running coming from the hall. Neoko appears distraught as she enters the kitchen area and sees Ian. She starts to go to him but stops short upon seeing her mother cold stare. She starts squirming as if she was in physical pain. Neoko then stomps her foot down with a growl and leaves running to her room.

Ian puts his head down on top of his hands "Awww man."

The following week was hard on the teenage pair. Every day when the got up, they had to be careful not to get within touching distance, especially if Mei was around. They had to sit at opposite corner ends of the dinner table at home when the family ate. Mei drove them to school and home every school day. School wasn't much easier either, just when they thought they might get to touch, even a little, Mei was somehow there.

Finally, Saturday came about. Mei was at the table in the living room reading some papers and looking at the clock on the wall. Ian was leaning on the backside of the couch with a look of apprehension. Neoko was standing a little ways from the front of Ian pacing like a caged animal.

The clock strikes noon.

Neoko does a quick run then launches herself at Ian, causing both him and her to fall into the couch cushions. A display of only feet and Ian's hands waving in the air could be seen by Yuzu as she enters the living room.

"Um, Neoko?" Yuzu interrupted.

Neoko pauses her kissing assault on Ian. "Yes, mother Yuzu?"

"Do let Ian come up for air occasionally ok?"

"Yes, mother Yuzu I will," Neoko says as she resumes the loving assault.

Yuzu sits next to Mei, who was watching the commotion.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" asked Yuzu accusingly.

"Immensely so," answered Mei.

"Hey Yuzu." Mei began, "Why don't we go on a date tonight?"

"What about the two lovebirds over there?" asked Yuzu indicating to the still actively loving teens.

"I've asked Momokino to come over, she will at least hinder their affections for one night."

"Ok then, sure."

As evening came the pair entered a small café inside a shopping center.

"What can I get for you ladies?" the waiter asked.

"UUUhhh I'll have the Spicy Curry Chicken," said Yuzu.

"I will have the same," said Mei, prompting Yuzu to look at her.

Afterward, Mei takes a hold of Yuzu's hand and goes to see latest romance movie. During the movie, Yuzu could have sworn that she heard rustling paper. She looks over at Mei who is still watching the movie, the pair walks around for a bit until they come across an arcade crane machine game.

"Oh Yuzu look a little blue bear! Think you can win it?" teased Mei.

"Watch me!" said Yuzu.

She tried and tried but to no success.

"Aww that's ok sweetie, I still love you though." Mei teased.

The pair held hands as they went outside around sunset. As they watched Yuzu realized something.

"Heeeey. You have that old notebook with you don't you?" Yuzu accused.

Unable to keep from laughing Mei could only manage a meager "no."

Yuzu rushed over to Mei and took the notebook from a hysterically laughing Mei and hit her with it.

"I should punish you for that." a smiling Yuzu said.

"Then punish me with kisses," Mei said getting closer to Yuzu.

The pair emotionally kissed under the appearing stars. As they drove home, Mei looked at Yuzu.

"Yuzu, I need to do something, and I would like the family to come with me."

"What's that Mei?"

"Forgive an enemy."


	19. Chapter 19 Hate's Defeat

A mothers secret chapter 19: Hate's Defeat

Mei, Yuzu, Ian, and Neoko walk down the hallway. They are greeted by a man in a guard uniform who was flanked by a woman in the same type of uniform.

"Hello Mrs. Aihara, we are to enter with you as per the warden's condition of this meeting." the male guard said.

"I thank you and please, when this is over, convey my gratitude to the warden for this opportunity," Mei replied.

"Of course Ma'am, please this way."

They followed the two guards to a door which they unlocked. Everybody entered the somewhat spacious room used for indoor recreation under normal circumstances. A red line can be seen on the floor splitting the room in half with two other guards on either end of it. That brings the total number of guards to four. The four stand in silence for what seems an eternity.

The door opens on the other side of the room. A guard enters, followed by the reason for the visit, and then another guard enters.

"Thank you for seeing us Ms. Kachita," Mei said.

Ian scowled, He started to take a step but a guards strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We are not here for her son, we are here for you, so stand down." warned the guard.

"Ian, remember you promised me ok?" Neoko said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ian, but that was the only way she agreed to meet us," Mei said as she looked at Ian.

Ian's anger was intense. There was this woman who wanted to kill his stepmother and shot his love just a few feet away and he can not touch her! He was tempted to try to get at her, to hurt her, maybe even kill her! He then looked at Neoko. Neoko's lavender eyes were pleading to him, begging him to stay calm.

Ian then looks at the guard beside him, nods then raised his hands and put them in his pockets.

"What do you want? Hmm? Did you want me to meet you so he can have another shot at me?" Ms. Kachita said.

"No," said Mei, "I asked you here because my daughter wants to talk to you."

Neoko walks forward as Mei walks back to stand beside Yuzu. Yuzu takes ahold of Mei's hand.

"Who are you?" asked Ms. Kachita.

"I'm Neoko Aihara daughter of Mei Aihara."

"So what do you want with me?"

"To talk that's all. I want to know why. Why do you have to hate us so much that you want to kill!? To try to kill my stepmother over something so damn stupid!"

"What right do you have to talk to me that way?" Ms. Kachita demanded.

Neoko pulls her collar of her blouse revealing the bullet wound scar and yells.

"THIS IS MY RIGHT!"

Ms. Kachita was stunned into silence when she was faced with what she had done.

"I have to carry this scar for the rest of my life because of what you have done. And for what? For some man who was forcing himself on my mother when she was a teen? Or is it because my other mother stood up and did something about it? Maybe because they ended up married is that it?"

Ms. Kachita was still silent

"But you know what else? As much as I want to hate you, to cause you pain, to let my boyfriend rend you apart, or even take a gun to shoot your myself. I can only do one thing."

"And what's that?" growled Ms. Kachita.

"That is to forgive you."

"What?"

"I will not go down a road that will multiply the pain that you have caused. But I will go down the road that will stop it or at least lessen it, and I hope that you will too." said Neoko.

"Why? After all the things I've tried to do and have done to you and your family why? Is it because you want to seem better than me?" asked Ms. Kachita.

"Better than you? no. Its because hate destroys everything. Anyone who uses hate as a weapon not only destroys the intended target but the one employs it as well." stated Neoko. "It will destroy the unintended targets as well."

Ms. Kachita was silent. How can this girl just forgive her just like that? There was no reason for it! She definitely didn't deserve forgiveness, especially from her. Maybe there was a catch to it all.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch at all."

Neoko stood still, watching, and waiting for Ms. Kachita response. Suddenly she felt two gentle hands on her shoulders, that went around her into an embrace, then followed with a kiss on the side of her head.

Ian, embracing Neoko said, "If she has the strength to forgive you, then I suppose I do too."

Ms. Kachita was surprised, to say the least by Ian's remark. Maybe this girl is on to something. She changed that giant's mind after all.

"I know that it won't change anything that happened, and I didn't expect this, but for what its worth, I am sorry" whispered Ms. Kachita.

"I will accept that," said Neoko, "and I will be praying for your safety and happiness."

"Guards, I would like to return to my cell now." a humbled Ms. Kachita softly said.

Neoko turned and looked at her mother, Who smiled broadly at her.

Mei then went up to Neoko and hugged her.

"Let's go home."


	20. Chapter 20 Ancestor's Call

A Mothers secret chapter 20: Ancestor's Call

Ian walked into the mall lane with Neoko riding him piggyback style where he was holding her legs and she had her arms around his neck. Mei and Yuzu were walking behind them, watching them and smiling at them.

"This way! no, no, no, that way!" was heard up and down the mall as Neoko gave directions.

Ian was having the time of his life, spending time with his Neoko and his two mothers. He felt that he had everything he ever needed. Suddenly he heard something that peaked his interest. Music coming from an unknown location seemed to call him. Ian followed the music until he and his rider came to a travel agency storefront.

There at the agency was a video playing scenes from vacation package for Ireland. Ian seemed transfixed as the images that danced before him. Neoko seemed interested, but not as much as Ian was. Mei and Yuzu finally caught up to him and called his name. Ian turned and looked at them, revealing a tearful look.

Back at home, the foursome sat at the kitchen table talking about the day's events, but Ian's reaction quickly dominated the table talk.

"Ireland? Ian, you want to go back to Ireland?" Yuzu asked.

"Not to stay just to visit, I want all of us to go too," Ian said.

"Why?"

"Well, because I miss some of the people we left, Ms. O' Shae, and some of my old friends who I went to school with. I guess I'm a little homesick, even though this is my true home here with you Mother, Mei and especially Neoko." Ian sadly said.

Yuzu turned to Mei, "What do you think Mei?"

Mei closed her eyes and sat silent for a minute."I'll have to see, I don't know the rate of exchange from Yen to the Euro. Also as you can tell Ian we won't necessarily blend in. But the finances are my main concern." stated Mei.

"What about you, Neoko?" quizzed Yuzu.

"I think If Ian wants to go and that he wants us to go also, we should if we can. Although my English isn't as good as yours and Ian's" Neoko said.

Mei got up from the table and stretched, "Ok I'll look at our finances with the accountant and let you know. About how many days do we need to be gone?"

"I don't know maybe a week I guess." Yuzu mused "I'll have to see how many days off I have."

"Are you still in contact with anybody over there, say like through social media Yuzu."

"Um maybe, I think so."

"Good see if we can get the number for a hotel in the vicinity of where we are going. It might save us some time and money. You should do so also Ian, see if any of your friends can recommend a place." commanded Mei.

Ian went to his room and started to contact people on his accounts when he felt the loving arms of Neoko go around him. He put down the phone and placed his hands on top of Neoko's.

"Ian"

"Yeah"

"Are we ok?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I was worried you were tired of us."

"Whhaaat?" Ian said as he turned to face Neoko, "I could never tire of you, Neoko"

Ian embraced Neoko tightly.

"You might if you run into those fiery redheads!" teased Neoko.

"Not a chance."

Neoko smiled as she shook her head, and then she reached up and kissed Ian.

"Besides you will be there with me. Those girls won't know what hit them if they try anything." smiled Ian.

Mei was at her desk all day. Doing everything possible to make the trip happen. Yuzu walked into the office and sat on the couch.

"How goes the planning?" asked Yuzu.

"I think we got the funding, at least it won't hurt us too much if I sell a stock or two," stated Mei not looking up from the computer laptop before her.

"I really understand how Ian feels you know, I felt the same way when I moved there for that period of time. I really missed everyone." Yuzu said.

Mei got up and walked behind the couch and leaned over Yuzu face. Her hair seemed to cascade down to Yuzu casting a shadow over her face. The smell of Mei's hair almost seems intoxicating to Yuzu, so much so that she could be lost in her hair alone. The lavender eyes of Mei seemed to glow in the shadow of the hair, almost hypnotizing Yuzu.

"You missed everyone?" she asked in a low sultry tone. "Even Me?"

"Especially you," Yuzu answered.

Mei passionately kissed Yuzu

"Good answer," she said.

The phone rang. Sighing, Mei picked it up.

"Hello, ok, but that won't affect the bottom line? you sure? But what about the... oh ok. But will the conversion to euro hurt us? Oh, not if we do that...ok."

"Well?" asked Yuzu

"Call Ian in here," said Mei

Ian and Neoko walked into the office and saw Mei going through a box.

"Ok, Ian I just got a call from my accountant."

"And what's the verdict?" Ian apprehensively asked.

Mei rose up from behind the desk wearing a novelty St Patrick's day hat.

"Looks like we are going to Ireland!"


	21. Chapter 21 Happy Reunions

A Mothers Secret chapter 21: Happy Reunions

Ian, Mei, Yuzu, and Neoko walked up the stone pathway to a modest home. Ian went up and knocked on the door. The door open to reveal Ms. O' Shae, who looked at Ian, put both hands to her face and let out a happy yell.

"Ian! It's so good to see you boy! How have you been?" she then gasped. "Yuzu you're here too? Oh goodness I haven't seen you in ages"

Ian smiled "We also have Mrs. Mei Aihara and my girlfriend, Neoko Aihara here with us as well."

"Welcome! You are all welcome here in my house. Come in! Come in all of you! Shamus! Come here Ian and his family are here!" exclaimed Ms. O' Shae.

An older man appeared around the corner wearing a cap and outer coat. Gray hair appeared from underneath the cap. He walked with a limp that showed his age.

"Ian! Yuzu! Good heavens, it good to see you both and who do we have here with you?"

"Mei and Neoko Aihara" introduced Ian again.

"Ahh good to meet you both welcome. Let's go on in the house!"

The group of people entered the house and gathered around the table, where some chairs had to be found to seat everybody. Ms. O' Shae gathered together cups for tea and soon everyone was settled.

"So Ian, how do like over there in Japan, was it?" Shamus asked pouring tea in Yuzu's cup.

"It is good, but better since I have Neoko." smiled Ian.

"Oh, that's the little one that got your heart eh? Well done boy! Well done indeed!" exclaimed Shamus.

"Mr. O' Shae, do you still have Goliath?" asked Ian.

"Oh, he is in the back as always. Why don't we show your lady friend?" Shamus asked, "c'mon lets go."

Ian took Neoko by the hand and led her out of the door held open by Shamus. Shamus then went and grabbed some sugar cubes from a nearby bowl.

"Don't give that horse all my sugar cubes they're for guest!" Ms. O' Shae exclaimed at Shamus.

"Oh, it's something for the little lady to give to Goliath that's all." Shamus then grabbed two more. "That's for me to give him," he said while winking at the Aihara mothers.

"So do have a place to stay while you are here?" asked O' Shae.

Yuzu answered, "We have reservations at the Elkhorn Inn here-"

"Nope, you have one here now. All of you stay here, I insist." Interjected the older woman.

"You are too kind," said Mei bowing from her seat.

"Oh don't be so formal here dear if you are with Yuzu your family." Ms. O' Shae then asked, "So Yuzu, what have you been doing since your return to Japan?"

"Well, I got married again."

"Oh, to whom?"

Yuzu looked toward Mei, who had her eyes closed while eating a scone. Ms. O' Shae looked wide-eyed at Mei and looked at Yuzu nodding to Mei inquisitively? Then Yuzu nodded while smiling.

"Oh, heavens that's good to hear! I was so worried about you dear since Robert's death. So good to hear."

Outside Ian led Neoko around the corner of the house and to a barn. Inside Neoko saw the biggest horse she has ever seen. It was black with a long mane and long hair at its hoofs. It looked taller than Ian. Neoko came up to maybe its nose.

"That's a Gypsy Vanner, and his name is Goliath," Shamus said walking up behind the couple. "Here, give him two of these and he will be your friend forever."

Shamus gave Neoko two sugar cubes. Then Neoko tentatively approached the fence and presented her hand to Goliath. The gentle giant slowly walked toward her and sniffed her hand. When he quickly licked the cubes up, she let out a joyous little yelp and smiled. Shamus smiled and offered her two more, which Neoko took. Again she offered and Goliath quickly licked up the cubes much to the delight of Neoko.

Ian asked," Is it too early to ride him?"

"Oh aye, its a bit early for him but later would be better for him I'd wager" Shamus answered.

Shamus pulled Ian aside while Neoko was preoccupied with Goliath.

"Listen lad do you remember the old church ruins near the big tree?"

"Um, I think I still do. Down the path on the left?" Ian asked.

"The very one, now you two take Goliath there, you remember how to ride? Good! and you go down that path and take her to that tree. Legend has it that whomever you kiss under that tree will be yours forever." Shamus nodded at Ian and touched the side of his nose.

"Really?" asked Ian.

"I kissed Ms. O' Shae there and we've been together going on forty years now."

"Yeah but why do we call her Ms. instead of Mrs.?" quizzed Ian.

"Oh she doesn't want to admit she is married to me ha ha ha!" laughed Shamus

"Hey! Little lass, how about I let Ian take you for a ride on Goliath!"

Neoko eyes lit up, and she looked at Ian.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! Can we?" asked Neoko.

"Oh, I think we manage an afternoon ride once you all have settled in," Shamus said.

Inside the house, the three ladies were still talking.

"Yuzu, there is one thing you should know" Ms. O' Shae said.

"What is that?"

"Not long after you and Ian left, a woman claiming to be Ian's biological mother came looking for him. As to why I don't know. She has no legal right to him but she was asking for him nonetheless."

"Is she dangerous?" asked Yuzu thinking of Neoko.

"No, I don't think so. I think she just wants to talk."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Yuzu said.


	22. Chapter 22 Disillution

A Mothers Secret Chapter 22: Disillusion

Yuzu watched as Shamus and Ian prepared Goliath for riding. A knock came from the door and Ms. O' Shae answered.

"Shawn how are you boy?" asked Ms. O' Shae.

"Oh I'm fine, ma'am I'm just delivering the last of supplies to you before I get myself set for the big day," said Shawn.

"Oh that's right, you're getting married, are you? The whole town is going to be there!"

"Well almost, I also heard that Yuzu was here and so the future missus wanted me to invite her and her family as well."

Yuzu turned and smiled at Shawn, and said: "We would love to come, thank you so much."

"Great! We are going to have a big bonfire outside for the reception and everything! Alright, I will go tell the fiancé! See you tomorrow!" exclaimed Shawn.

Finally, Goliath was ready. Ian climbed on the reached down for Neoko. She took hold of his hand and was pulled up in front of Ian on the back of Goliath. They took off to the path to the left as Shamus instructed. Neoko looked around as they went, looking at the green trees and almost endless fields of grass bordered by low rock walls. They came to a small steam which Goliath had no trouble crossing. Goliath's walk caused the riders to sway side to side. It seemed like a dance to Neoko, A dance that she wished would go on forever.

Finally, they reached their destination. There was a great tree that seemed to span a great length. Behind the tree was a stone ruin of what was a church of great size. The late afternoon sunlight seemed to play with the old church ruins almost like making them seem to dance. Ian took a rope lead and secured Goliath to the tree and laid a blanket against the tree where He and Neoko laid side by side, taking in the scenery before them.

"This is a beautiful place Ian"

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."

Neoko laid for a moment, then she turned and straddled Ian's legs, facing him.

"Ian, you have done so much for me and my mother. I don't know if there is anything I can really do or give you that would do."

"Neoko you don't have to give me anything I got all I need right here with you."

"But I want to give you something Ian, so I want to give the one thing I can give freely to you."

"What's that" asked Ian.

"Myself, I want to give myself to you Ian," stated Neoko.

She reached and undid the top button of her blouse but before she could do another, Ian's gentle hands stopped hers.

"Neoko..please...don't. Not like this." Ian said.

Neoko was shocked! She felt like Ian was rejecting her like she wasn't good enough for him. She quickly got up off of Ian and turned away. Ian got up and placed his hand gently on her arm but she swatted it away.

"Neoko please listen to me I want to, I really do, but I don't want to put you at risk!"

"At risk? Are you serious? Why don't you say what you really mean!"

"I am! I mean that if you get pregnant, It will put you at risk, your future, and our future together also!"

"Bull!" That's not the reason! You just want to just reject me!" yelled Neoko.

"Neoko please...listen! No, I don't..."

"I don't want to listen! I want to go back! You take me back or I'll just walk. your choice!" screamed Neoko.

"Please..." pleaded Ian.

"NOW!" Neoko yelled, crying.

The ride back was vastly different. Instead of a lighthearted feeling, there was a heaviness in the air. Neoko tried to touch Ian as little as possible much to his despair. When they arrived back to the O' Shae's she quickly jumped off and ran inside, crying. Inside, Yuzu, Mei, and the O' Shaes watched as Neoko ran in and then up the hall to her room, crying the whole time. Then Ian came in after with a confused look on his face.

"You said the wrong thing did you lad?" said Shamus getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, I think so," Ian said looking down at the floor.

"Come on then, let's get Goliath put away. Safer for you to do that right now anyhow." Shamus said as he led Ian outside.

Mei and Yuzu exchanged worried looks before getting up and going down the hall.


	23. Chapter 23 Siren's Call

A Mothers Secret Chapter 23: Siren's Call

The wedding was a beautiful affair. But it was the reception that was the talk of the town. It was held outside, complete with band and, as promised, a bonfire. The party carried on into the night and a good time was had by everyone well, almost everyone.

Neoko was still angry with Ian from the previous day. Ian tried on several occasions to talk to her but she wasn't in the mood to even acknowledge his existence. Mei and Yuzu couldn't even get what happened out of her try as they might. During the evening festivities, she mostly stood by herself, keeping her distance.

"Neoko, do want something to drink?" asked Ian.

Neoko shot Ian a stinging look, turned away, and moved to a different spot. She was rejected by him. In her mind that was a shot to her heart, no matter the reasons he had. She wasn't going give him an ounce of comfort.

Yuzu had just about enough what was going on. She was about to get a hold of that stubborn girl when Mei put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Yuzu doesn't, I know you want to fix this but not here, we are guest here. Don't worry I got the situation covered."

Yuzu wasn't sure, all she knew was her son was in pain, even if he did his best not to show it.

Suddenly everyone started chatting excitedly. Some even cheered. Others pointed to a particular spot. Then the bride went to the location smiling holding out her hands. She backed up while holding hands with a fiery redhead. The redhead was smiling as she was lead out by the bride. She looks back and forth then she seemed to lock eyes with Neoko.

"Miranda! Miranda is here! Is she going to play?" was the chatter of the crowd. With the urging of the crowd, and especially the newlyweds, Miranda consented and disappeared back into the crowd.

She reappeared with a violin and bow and stood near the bonfire letting its light show on her face with her eyes closed. She set the violin under her chin and pulled the bow across the strings of the instrument, letting a long mournful musical note she played her slow tune she seemed to float around the bonfire. She didn't seem to notice the crowd as she walked around the bonfire. Her hair seemed more alive as the light of the bonfire showered upon it. Then she slowly stopped in front of Noeko. She finished the song with a long high note, and as she did so, slowly opened her eyes revealing to Neoko two green eyes that seemed to glow because of the fire.

Neoko was transfixed on the spot. It seemed everything just melted away, and it was just her and Miranda that only existed now. Miranda let out a quick laugh and began another tune, this time more lively, as she began to dance. Neoko shook her head as if released from a spell.

Ian was on the other side of the party, oblivious as to what was happening. he was talking to some old classmates when a woman seemed to appear from behind him, reaching for him. When Yuzu called out his name, she retreated unnoticed by anyone.

"Ian, Mei and me are going back to the house you can stay if you want." Yuzu said.

Ian looked over where Neoko was, and shrugged, "I might as well too I'm not wanted here anyway."

"Oh Ian, don't say that." consoled Yuzu, "It will get better I promise."

Mei walked over where Neoko was, "We are going to the house. Are coming with us?"

Neoko looked over at Ian and Yuzu walking away, and then shook her head.'"No, I'll stay here for a little bit more, then come home." Neoko said.

Mei looked hard at Neoko then relented, and turned toward Ian and Yuzu.

Neoko wandered around the party that was orbiting the bonfire. Someone seemed to catch her eye suddenly. She turned to see that it was the redhead from before, Miranda. The redhead seemed to glide over to Neoko effortlessly. She extended her hand in greeting which Neoko took in turn.

"I'm Miranda and are you the one they call Neoko?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Neoko."

Miranda let out an excited gasp. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Are you alone tonight?"

"I am now." shrugged Neoko.

"Oh, that's no good! Please join me will you? You can tell me all about your home. If you have the time of course." Miranda said.

"It's not like I'm wanted somewhere else, sure."

Mei lingered a bit before leaving, she watched as the redhead seemed to weave a net around Neoko, ensnaring her, taking her from Ian. Her eyes narrowed as it reminded her of someone else back home who tried to ensnare Yuzu from her. No, this will not do. It will not do at all.

Later, back at the O' Shae home, Mei and Yuzu prepared for bed. Yuzu kneeled on the bed as Mei was brushing her hair.

"So what are we going to do about Ian and Neoko, Mei?" asked Yuzu.

Mei finished her brushing, then sat on the bed beside Yuzu. "We do nothing, I will take care of it tomorrow."

"What are you going to do Mei?" asked Yuzu, as she was getting under the blanket.

Mei crawled under the blanket, "I will handle it."

Mei turned off the lamp beside the bed, leaving the room in darkness.

"But for now, I think I'll handle you."

Yuzu gasped.

"Ohhh ... Mei..."


	24. Chapter 24 Siren's Fall

A Mothers Secret Chapter 24: Siren's Fall

Neoko got up early before anybody else was awake. She quietly opened her door and silently entered the living room where Ian was laying on the couch asleep. She stopped to look at him. She was beginning to have second thoughts as to what she was going to do that day. Why did she have to go today to the park to meet her again? Wasn't not long ago that he was enough to make her happy? She decided she better go before Ian wakes because if he did, it would crush her resolve. Neoko left through the front door.

Another door opened upstairs after she exited the house.

She walked a little way down the road till she got to the park. As she entered, she began to doubt whether she was at the right place, until she heard the music. She followed the beautiful sound down a set of stairs, then onto a flat paved area where she found Miranda sitting on a concrete bench on the far side. Miranda stops playing the song and looks up at Neoko and smile.

"I was beginning you wouldn't show Neoko," Miranda said.

"Yeah, Um I'm not sure why I'm here anyway. said Neoko.

Miranda smiled and lightly got up from her seat and seemed to dance toward Neoko. Her hair seemed alight as it caught the sun's rays. Her green eyes held Neoko's attention as they shimmered.

"Oh I know why." laughed Miranda. "You wanted to see me again despite your feelings for your boyfriend, am I right?"

"N-no that's not it at all." stammered Neoko.

Neoko turned around. Why did she come here? It makes no sense as to why she decided to be here. She looked up and was surprised to be face to face with Miranda. Miranda put her hand underneath Neoko's chin and got closer to her face. She laughed before their lips could touch and turn and walked behind Neoko, looking at her like a predator looks at prey.

"Poor little girl has a fight with boyfriend and now she wants attention from anywhere but from him." Miranda giggled.

"That's not true, I lo-"

"What? Love him? Then why are you here?" taunted Miranda.

Neoko fought back tears. She has been played, played like the violin Miranda plays. This girl didn't care for her. Why? Why did she agree to come to the park? If Ian found out she sneaked out to meet someone he may just break off being her boyfriend! Why was she this stupid?

Neoko turned to leave but Miranda pushed her from behind against the wall and held her there from behind.

"Silly girl, do you think I'll let you just walk away? Oh no, I'm going to play with you before I let you loose." Miranda smelled Neoko's hair and smiled. "You have nice hair did you get that from your mother? I may have to meet her."

"AND SO YOU SHALL!"

Miranda quickly pushed away from Neoko and looked up into the face of Mei as she was stepping down the stairs. Neoko sheepishly went to her mother.

"Neoko, go to the park entrance and sit on the bench there," Mei commanded.

"But moth-"

"Neoko, go to the park entrance and sit at the bench there. WHY AM I REPEATING MYSELF?" Mei forcefully commanded this time.

Neoko made a hasty retreat up the stairs to do as she was told.

"Now as for you. You do not come near my daughter or her boyfriend am I clear. You are nothing but a manipulator. You have cost enough havoc to last a lifetime." Mei said.

Miranda laughed. "Why? I didn't cause her to fight with her boyfriend. I wasn't the one that reached out. I didn't cause trouble that wasn't there to begin wi-"

Miranda turned and looked into the cold abyss that was Mei's eyes.

"You will NOT go near my daughter again am I clear?" Mei scowled.

Miranda was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" demanded Mei.

"Y-yes I understand" Miranda whispered.

"Because if I EVER see you coming near her or her boyfriend I will bury you so deep you will need a step ladder to walk on the grass. AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes" whispered Miranda.

Satisfied, Mei turned and walked up the stairs, she stopped halfway and looked back.

"By the way you do play beautifully, I suggest you stick to that and leave relationships alone for a while," Mei said as she continued up the stairs.

When Mei came to the bench where Neoko sat, she sat next to her.

"Now tell me why you and Ian are fighting," Mei said.

"It was noth-"

"Neoko now is not the time to play games with me."

Neoko sighed. "I wanted to have sex with Ian as a gift for all he has done for us, but he rejected me so I got mad at him."

"Did he give you reasons as to why?" Mei quizzed.

"Yes, but I didn't want to listen."

Mei crossed her legs and interlaced her finger across her knee. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Neoko, Yuzu has been telling Ian stories of me and her from our past in hopes of avoiding the problems we had when we first got together. One of these problems was just like this one you and Ian just had but, we didn't really have anyone to guide us. Your pride was hurt when Ian rejected your offer, as was mine long ago but for me, I didn't talk to Yuzu for two months."

"Now Ian loves you Neoko. Its plain to see that. Now if I were you I would run, not walk, run and make amends with Ian because you will not find many men of his caliber."

Neoko hung her head. "Yes, mother."

"Then why are you still sitting here? Am I going to have to repeat myself again?" Mei scowled.

Neoko shot up, "No Mother I'm on my way now!" She said as she ran down the street.

Ian was helping Shamus with some chores when Shamus pointed out something to Ian. Ian turned around and saw Neoko fidgeting in the distance.

"Ian. I'm... Sorry.." whimpered Neoko.

"I see," Ian said as he piled hay on the ground.

"Ian, please... I was a jerk.." Neoko said.

"Uh huh," said as he piled more hay on the ground.

Shamus watching said."lad it looks like she is in pain."

Ian looks at Shamus. "Because for her, it is pain," he said as he put the last pile of hay on the ground. He then gave the confused Shamus the pitchfork and stood in front of the big pile of hay. And then he raised his hands as if he was about to catch a ball.

"Well, I will forgive you if you give me a big kiss!"

Neoko let out a long squeal as she ran up and jumped on Ian causing him and her fall in the pile of hay Ian prepared. A shocked Samus let out a loud laugh at the sight of Ian, Neoko, and the flying hay. Yuzu came out with Ms. O' Shae because of the noise. Yuzu walked up to the moving hay pile.

"Neoko, let Ian breath ok?"

A head whose hair covered in hay pops up.

"Yes ma'am I will," said Neoko

Mei walks up from the front and looked at a smiling Shamus. She put her finger beside her nose and nodded with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25 Home

A Mothers Secret Chapter 25: Home

Ian and Neoko walk down a gravel path beside a chapel, followed by Mei and Yuzu. Suddenly Yuzu just stops and lowers head. Mei, surprised by the sudden action looks over to her.

"Still hurts huh?"

"Yeah"

Mei looks over to Ian and Neoko, "You two go on ahead, I and Yuzu will wait here instead."

Ian looks over with understanding and nods. The teenage pair continues down the path. They finally reach their destination, a cemetery in back of the chapel.

They go down the rows, looking at the names of the tombstones as they walk.

Finally, they stop in front of the one with the name of "Robert McGregor."

"Hey dad this is Neoko, I would introduce her mother but she is with ma right now. You know how ma is, she couldn't come down the path without getting emotional, just not ready yet."

The pair heard footsteps coming from their side. Ian looks over and sees a woman approaching. She had worn appearance about her. Her black hair didn't seem to have the luster like Neoko or Mei's. She wore a simple chain necklace that had a little silver cross attached to it. The bag she had seemed to weigh her down a little on the side.

"Ian? Ian McGregor?" She inquired.

"Yes, that's me," answered Ian.

She let out a sigh of relief with a smile. She then slowly stepped closer.

"My name is Darcy Boyle, and I don't know how to say this but, I'm your birth mother." She said as she pulled a picture of her and Ian's father holding a newborn.

Yuzu, Mei, and Neoko are walking together following Ian and the new visitor from a distance.

"So um, you looking well." started Darcy

"Thanks my mothers and Neoko take good care of me," Ian stated.

"Neoko, that's the one who was beside you?"

"Yep, she is the love of my life."

"Which one is this Yuzu I have been hearing about?"

"The blonde one between her wife and Neoko."

"Wife?"

"Wife"

"Ah, ok."

Darcy looked back at the trio that was following them. She looked like she was studying them. She then nodded her head as if she was agreeing with something in her mind.

"You have a fine family son, I don't think you could get any better in this world."

"Yeah, I think so too." Ian smiled.

"I have this, It was your fathers, he used to play it at pubs before you were born. I think you should have it." She said as she handed him the bag. Inside was a musical instrument with a length of about a meter it had what looked like small bellows attached to it.

"What is it?" asked a puzzled Ian.

"It is an Uilleann pipe, and " she paused to look a the trio again." I would practice in a very private place until you get good at playing it, for your safety."

Ian smiled at her joke

"Do you have more time to talk and visit?" asked Ian.

"I wish I did, I really do, but I got so many things to do before I go home," she said.

Ian hugged Darcy "Well try to keep in touch ok."

Darcy then went back to where Yuzu and Mei were. Neoko took it as her cue to go and be beside Ian. The teenage pair watched from a distance as the three women exchanged some words. Mei then took some paper and wrote something on it and handed to Darcy. Darcy then placed the paper in a pocket and quickly left.

"What's in the bag?" ask Neoko.

"Something that belonged to my dad," said Ian

A few weeks later back at Home.

Ian and Neoko came into the house laughing at some joke. They were about to go into the living room until Ian heard Yuzu call his name. The teenage pair went into the kitchen where Yuzu and Mei were sitting at the table. Yuzu indicated for them to sit. As they sat, Yuzu brought out a small box and slid it to Ian. Ian looked inside his expression changed from joy to a more somber look.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" he said.

Yuzu slowly nodded, indicating it was indeed.

"I think I'll go for a walk to the park then," he said as got up and left.

"Neoko better go and catch up to him. He will need you." Mei instructed.

Neoko nodded and hurried out the door. She later found him sitting at the local park, sitting on a park bench with head bowed. She came up from behind him and put her arms around him.

"She's home Neoko," Ian softly cried. "My mother is home now."

Beside Ian, on the bench, lay the box open showing a simple chain necklace with a small silver cross attached to it.


	26. Chapter 26 A New Friend

A Mothers Secret Chapter 26: New Friend

In the morning, Mei goes to the window with coffee cup in hand. She hears a rumbling noise coming from down the street. She then sees a moving truck slowly making its way down their street followed by a car with three people in it. The truck stops at the gate of the house and a woman with light brown hair gets out and enters the code for the gate. The truck then enters the driveway and comes to a stop.

The driver gets out of the car. He has black hair with gray sprinkled in. He wore glasses. He looked to be in his early to mid-forties. The back door of the car opens and a young woman gets out. She had light brown hair tied up into a ponytail and black-rimmed glasses. Yuzu went up beside Mei as she looked out their window.

"Looks like we got new neighbors huh?" asked Yuzu.

"Looks like we do," replied Mei.

Ian and Neoko looked on at the commotion going on across the street. She hopped on Ian's back and pointed to the new neighbors.

"Onward valiant steed!" she joked.

"Um. Neoko don't you think this might be considered odd to meet people like this?" asked Ian.

"Well...maybe, ok I'll get down." laughed Neoko.

The two teens cross the street to introduce themselves. The young daughter greeted them at the gate."Hello I'm Isako Odaka, that's my father, Chyio and my mother Diane, she's from America." said Isako while gesturing to her parents.

"I'm Neoko and this is Ian. We are from across the street. Did you just come from America yourself?"

"Oh no, I've been in Japan all my life, just my mother is from America."

"Oh right, will you be attending the Academy?"

"I think so, Oh here is my father." Isako then gestured to Ian and Neoko. "Father, this is Ian and Neoko."

Chyio looked at Neoko a little sideways like he was remembering something."I'm glad to meet you both, are you both students from the Academy? I've heard so many good things about it."

"Yes we are, in fact, my mother is the chairman," said Neoko.

Chiyo seemed to get lost in thought then he snapped out of it and called his wife over to meet the teenage pair. Diane walked over, looked at the pair of teens and extended her hand. Ian shook her hand and looked back to the house to see Yuzu and Mei coming. Chyio felt like something went off in his head but he decided to keep it to himself for now. Ian introduced the mothers to the new neighbors.

"This is my mother Yuzu and my other mother Mei," Ian said. Chyio extended his hand to Mei, as she took it his expression turned to suppressed excitement. Mei had almost a stone look about her face but inside she recognized the man. Mei instinctively looked to Neoko then quickly back Chyio as if nothing was amiss. Yuzu was smiling broadly the whole time oblivious as to what was happening.

"You must excuse me, I have to take care of something back at the house," said Mei tugging on Yuzu's arm.

Puzzled, Yuzu said" Um yeah we better go take care of that thing."

Ian and Neoko exchanged puzzled looks and turned to Isako. "We will see you at the Academy and show you around ok."

"Ok you got it!" answered Isako, while waving goodbye.

Chyio pulled his wife, Diane, aside from where Isako couldn't hear them, near the garage of the house.

"It's her Diane, I'm sure of it. It's Mei alright!"

"How can you be sure it is Mei?" asked Diane.

"Those eyes, I would know those eyes anywhere. And the daughter has those same eyes too!"

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know, It is her daughter for sure, and she looks old enough to be my daughter."

Chiyo thought for what seemed hours, seeming to count years, weeks, and days in his head. His eyes widen as he looked at his wife.

"Do you think I may have another daughter?"


	27. Chapter 27 Strategic Meetings

A Mothers Secret Chapter 27: Strategic Meetings

Yuzu looked at Mei puzzled, "What do mean you don't know?"

Mei was pacing in the home office as Yuzu watched her.

"Exactly what I said, I don't know whether Neoko's father is Chyio or not. It was a dark time for me you know that."Mei said.

Yuzu sat on the couch and continued to watch Mei walk nervously around the office.

"But what if he is? What do we do then?" asked Yuzu.

Mei stopped and looked at Yuzu, then shook her head.

"I don't know. I mean Neoko is old enough to pick where she lives so I'm not worried about that. I'm worried as to what Neoko will think about him, or about me." stated Mei.

Yuzu answered. "Oh I wouldn't worry about what she thinks of you, you are her mother and she will always love you."

Mei went to the office closet, pulled out a big stuffed bear that had seen better days and sat with it on the couch next to Yuzu. Yuzu looked astonished at the sight.

"Is that Kumagoro? You still have that bear all these years?" Yuzu asked.

Mei looked from behind the bear. "It helps me think." came a muffled reply.

"So what does the bear say to our current situation?" Yuzu asked.

Mei raised an eyebrow from behind the bear.

"Hmmm... Well, I think we should get to know the Odaka family better before we make any hasty decisions, but I think its best if we leave the final decision to Neoko to see if she wants to have a relationship with Mr. Odaka." Yuzu mused.

"I'm other words?" asked Mei.

"We wait and see what situation presents itself," said Yuzu.

"That's it? That's your big plan?" Mei asked.

"Why did the bear come up with a better one?" Yuzu smiled as she asked.

Mei's eyes narrowed from behind the bear. "no" was the reply.

Yuzu nodded as she got up and went to the window to look across the street at the Odaka's house.

"I wonder what they are thinking right now." Yuzu thought.

In the living room of the Odaka house, Chyio was pacing in the living room. He was trying to place people in the proper place and time so he wouldn't think he was crazy.

"Dear, calm down," Diane said while she was sitting on the couch watching her husband. "You will stress your self out."

"I know, I know, but this got me perplexed Diane, I was with her and then the next day I was on a plane to Texas where I met you, like two weeks later." Chyio reasoned. "How come I never knew? Why didn't she tell me or text something, anything for that matter?"

"You don't know if Mei's daughter is your daughter. You just met her like a few hours ago." Diane said.

"Yeah you are right about that, but I feel so horrible that, if she is, I wasn't there for her as I should have been." said Chyio. "it just bothers me so much!"

"I bet it does since you are a great father to Isako." Diane said, "and to think Isako may have a half-sister all these years and not even know about it is astounding."

"And I cant just go up to them and ask can I?" asked Chyio. "Hey, how are you doing? Say is that my daughter?" he added sarcastically.

"No that would be a step backward dear," replied Diane.

"By the way, you seem so accepting in all of this. Why is that?" asked Chyio.

"I figured it was in the past before you met me so I don't count that as a bad thing. Now if it had happened after we met and got serious, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would hogtie you and brand you!" laughed Diane.

Chyio hung his head and chuckled. "I've seen you do it too when you helped your father on the ranch. But what do we do now though?"

"I think we should wait and see. You know, get to know them better. They both seem nice people and the girl doesn't seem to be in want for anything." Diane said.

"That also been bothering me, what if she doesn't want me as her father?"


	28. Chapter 28 Comparisons

A Mothers Secret Chapter 28: Comparisons

In the lunchroom Ian, Neoko, and the newest addition to the group, Isako gathered together for lunchtime. Neoko and Isako sat across from each other with Ian in the middle.

"So how do you like the academy Isako? asked Neoko.

Isako replied, "So far it been great. I like it here. The other students are great too."

"Even this guy?" Neoko nodded to Ian while looking at Isako.

"Well... I guess he is ok." grinned Isako.

"Hey!" protested Ian.

The girls laugh at their joke at Ian's expense. As they did, Ian noticed something rather peculiar. Their laughs sound similar to him. The duo's laughs sounded like he was listening to Neoko's laugh in stereo. Ian shook his head at the silly thought.

"Ian, are you ok?" asked Neoko.

"Uh. Yeah its just you two seem to have the same type of laugh that's all," replied Ian.

"Really? I haven't noticed at all."Isako said.

"Me neither, I guess its one of those things," Neoko said.

Later on, after school, the teen trio are doing the days homework at the Aihara home. Neoko and Isako sat side by side with Ian sitting at the head of the table next to Neoko. While they worked, Ian squinted his eyes while looking at them. He was trying to imagine Neoko with her hair up like Isako"s hair. He was also trying to imagine Isako without glasses. Neoko noticed Ian's odd behavior and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ian, I love you, but if you don't stop I'm gonna slug you in the arm," warned Neoko.

"Yes love, I'll stop now." Ian sheepishly said.

Yuzu finally made it home and went into the kitchen where the teens were. She noticed Isako and grinned at the trio of teenagers.

"Hey Isako, how is school going?" asked Yuzu.

"Fine, Mrs. Aihara, thanks for asking," said Isako.

"Ooooh so polite, you two should take lessons from her." Yuzu said teasing Ian and Neoko.

"Hey, I got an idea lets go to my house and chill at the pool," Isako suggested.

"Well I'm game," said Ian.

"Sure, if it ok with mother Yuzu," said Neoko.

Yuzu shrugged, "Sure as long homework is done and its a Friday go ahead."

The teen trio was soon floating on inner tubes in the middle of the Odaka's swimming pool. Neoko managed to keep in arm's length of Ian while they floated. Isako also kept close by the duo while floating also.

Neoko looked over Ian, "Sometimes I envy you, Ian."

Puzzled, Ian asked, "Why do you envy me?"

"Because you got to know your father, and Isako still has hers, and I never knew mine," Neoko said.

"Hey, you got two perfectly good parents at our house. No need to be envious." Ian reassured.

"I know, and I do appreciate and love them both. It's just not the same I guess. I mean I wouldn't know since I never knew mine." Neoko said.

Ian pulled Neoko closer to his tube."You are getting into some heavy thoughts here. Are you ok?" Ian asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, Is because these thoughts hit me sometimes that's all," Neoko said.

"Yeah ok, because if you were getting heavy thoughts, then I have to do THIS!"

Ian flipped Neoko's tube as well as Isako's. After both girls surfaced the flipped Ian in as well. Then the trio played so noisily in the pool it brought Chyio Odaka to the outside to the pool.

"What are you kids doing out here?" laughed Chyio.

The two girls pulled back the wet hair from the front of their faces and looked at both men. Ian's eyes widen. His eyes went to Neoko, then Isako, then to Chyio, and back to Neoko. Ian looked at directly at Chyio.

"Mr. Odaka, can I have a word please?" asked Ian as he got out of the pool.

"Uhh... sure Ian lets go inside," Chyio said.

Inside, Ian looked out the window at the two girls at the pool.

"Mr. Odaka, I know Neoko's face like I know the back of my hand. So please forgive me if I seem a little shocked to see her face on some else's head let alone two peoples heads." Ian said."

I .. don't know what you mean." stuttered Chyio.

The door from the front of the room opened and Diane and Yuzu entered.

"Yes you do," said Ian.

"Dear what's going on?" asked Diane.

"He knows Diane. He figured it out. And if he figured it out, I'm sure Mrs. Aihara knows as well." Chyio looked at Yuzu.

"So tell me Mr. Odaka, do you think Neoko is your daughter?" Ian asked bluntly.

Chyio was silent as he looked out the window at his daughter, then Neoko.

"Yes I think she is my daughter, God helps me, I do," Chyio said.


	29. Chapter 29 Queen's Audience

A Mother's Secret Chapter 29: Queen's Audience

"So what now?" asked Chyio.

"I don't know about you, but my girlfriend is in a swimsuit and I want to be there instead of here," said Ian as he adjusted his swim trunks.

"Um Ian, please don't say anything about this ok?" asked Chyio.

Ian said, "Mr. Odaka, I won't keep things from Neoko, but I won't volunteer it either If she asks I'll tell. I won't say anything out of the blue that's all I can promise."

"Ok, I guess I cant ask for more than that, thank you," Chyio said.

Ian went outside to the pool only to find Neoko gone.

Perplexed, Ian asked, "Where is Neoko?"

"She went home to get a player for some music while we are outside," replied Isako.

"Awww man," Ian said as he slumped in a patio chair.

Inside, Chyio watched Isako through the window. He had to resolve this somehow so that everybody wins. But to accomplish this still eludes him.

"Is Mei home now?" Chyio asked.

Yuzu looks at the wall clock and nods.

"She should be in a few minutes and a few more to get out of her work attire" responds Yuzu.

Chyio closed his eyes in thought. He will give her a few minutes and then go across the street. He needs to talk to Mei on how to get this right. He wants to make this right, no, he needs to make this right somehow.

Diane looks at Yuzu and smiles.

"Yuzu have you ever been in my Texas Room?" she asked.

"Your what?" asked Yuzu.

"My Texas Room, its a collection of things I brought from my home before I came here. Come on have a look."

Diane led Yuzu to a room at the end of the hall. Opened the door to reveal Items from Diane's past. There were wide-brimmed hats hanging on the wall, bull skulls with horns, various rodeo paraphernalia. There were some symbols from the college she attended, embellished with a bull's head with long horns on the side.

"That's a longhorn dear," Diane said referring to a picture Yuzu was holding. "I attended the University of Texas through a scholarship, running barrels."

"Running barrels?" Yuzu asked.

"Yup, You see you get on a horse and ride around three barrels in a pattern and the fastest time wins and hope you don't knock any barrels down," replied Diane.

"Here you can have this," Diane said as she went to the wall and took a hat off of it, and handed it to Yuzu. "Try it on see if it fits you."

Yuzu puts the hat on. Diane brings a mirror and shows Yuzu how she looks.

"You know, You look good with that hat on dear." complimented Diane.

Yuzu, looking in the mirror, couldn't help but agree with her assessment.

Chyio walks to the room, looks at Yuzu, and comments. "Another honorary Texan dear?"

Diane smiles, "Don't you got a daughter to claim or something?"

Chyio manages a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm going, I'm just no in a hurry that's all."

Diane goes gives her husband a hug and gives him a kiss.

"You will be fine, I support you no matter what." she turns to Yuzu, "Now Yuzu, let me tell you about football..."

Chyio then decides to leave Yuzu to her fate and head to the Aihara home.

The doorbell rings.

Mei opens the door to reveal Chyio standing before her. Mei let out a sigh.

"Took you long enough Chyio, come in," Mei said.

"Expecting me?" asked Chiyo.

"Ever since I saw you again."

They walked into the living room and sat opposite of each other.

"Coffee?" Mei offered.

"No, thank you." was the reply.

"I suppose this is about Neoko isn't it?"

"Yeah,. Why didn't you tell me, text, or anything?"

"To be honest, I didn't know if she was yours, I still don't know. Besides, you were over there and starting a family with Diane. I didn't want to cause trouble over something I didn't know for sure." replied Mei.

Chyio looked a Mei, she seems so different than from that time long ago. She wasn't so cold, so stoic.

"You are different from the last we were together Mei. Its a good change, how did it happen?" asked Chyio.

Mei smiled and got up from the couch. She went to a wall and pulled a picture down and handed it to Chyio.

It was a picture of Neoko.

"Ah yes, kids will do that to you, Isako did that for me as well." smiled Chyio.

"Mei, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have maybe checked in on you or something. Maybe I coul-" Chyio said.

"The fault is mine, and mine alone." Mei interrupted.

"But what now? I need to be sure one way or another," said Chyio

"If she is your daughter?"

"I want to be there for her, even if it is for a short time."

"And if she isn't?"

Chyio thought for a moment, looked at Mei and said. "I would still be there even as a friend."

Mei closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and looked to her side. Something caught her eye near the edge of the room.

"Sometimes I hate having conversations in this room. How much did you hear?"

Neoko revealed herself from the corner of the hall, eyes tearing up.

"Everything, I heard it all," she said.


	30. Chapter 30 Reactions

A Mothers Secret Chapter 30: Reactions

Neoko sat next to her mother, Mei, on the couch. She was still in her swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her waist. She sat opposite of the man who just may be her father, Chyio Odaka.

"So you saying that he may be my father?" asked Neoko.

Mei was hesitant, then she quietly said. "Yes Neoko, we think he is."

"But you are not sure that he is right?" quizzed Neoko.

"No, we were just discussing that when I noticed you were here." replied mei.

Questions! Always more questions! More than there were answers! Neoko was getting sick of it! Suddenly tears were coming out from Neoko's eyes, but they were not of joy, nor sadness, but of anger. She got up from the couch and walked over toward the back of the room. She turned to look at Mei with a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Then why did it take so damn long!" cried Neoko.

"Neoko!" said a shocked Mei.

"NO! Why did I have to wait for so long? There were times I needed someone and nobody was there! It wasn't fair for me! Not fair for me to wait for somebody to get over their pride and step forward!" cried Neoko.

"If I Had known I would have been there." pleaded Chyio.

Neoko looked at him like he was some intruder to the conversation.

"That is a small consolation to me," she said coldly.

"Neoko! stop this!" Mei commanded as she got up.

"Why? Am I touching a nerve? Am I reminding you of your past? You know when you were acting like a wh-"

*SLAP*

Neoko was stunned. She looked at the mother. Mei's angry eyes had tears of sadness coming from them. Neoko ran out the room through the front door and across the street. Mei repentantly cried her name, knowing what happened was a mistake. Neoko ran to the back of the Odaka house where Ian was and fell into his arms, crying.

Yuzu and Diane came out of the house about the same time as Chyio and Mei entered the backyard where the pool was. Ian was confused but he didn't like to see Neoko in pain so he held her tighter to protect her from whatever it was causing the pain.

"What happened?" asked Diane."She overheard our conversation, "Chyio said, "she didn't take it to well. She and Mei got into it and well.. there is the result of that." Chyio raised his hands in a sign of bewilderment.

"Mei?" Yuzu said looking at Mei.

"I... let it get the better of me Yuzu. I never ever hit my...Oh, Neoko I'm so sorry.." Mei stammered.

Neoko slowly turned to look at her mother so she wouldn't break Ian's embrace. Mei was slowly going toward her, but stopped and went to her knees instead.

"I've made so many mistakes Neoko, I'm sorry, I wish I can take back all the hurt this caused. I'm sorry Chyio, I should have told you so long ago." Mei cried.

Neoko slowly left Ian's arms, nodding that she was ok to Ian. She slowly went to her mother and held her."I'm sorry too mother I should not have said those things to you and to Mr. Odaka." Neoko said while stroking her mother's hair.

She then turned to Chyio and asked. "Mr. Odaka, what do we need to do to answer this question once and for all?"

Chyio sighed, then said. "Well genetic testing might do, I got a kit in the house."

"What are you doing with a genetic testing kit in the house?" asked Diane.

"For this very moment, I ordered one as soon I saw Neoko." Chyio sheepishly said.

"Always thinking three steps ahead aren't you?" said Diane, shaking her head.

Chyio went inside, he returned with a small box with labels all over it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Neoko?" He asked.

Neoko nodded. Chyio took a cotton swab from the box and used it on the inside of Neoko's cheek, then one for his own.

"Now we send it off in the mail and wait a little bit."

A few weeks later the Aihara household gets a phone call, Mei answers.

"Hello?" Mei answers.

"Hey Mei, can you all come over, the results just came in the mail. We will wait for you before we open the envelope."


	31. Chapter 31 Revelation

A Mothers secret chapter 31: Revelation

They gathered at the Odaka home. Everybody from the Aihara household and the Odaka was there. Neoko was sitting at the head of the dining room table, with Ian standing behind her. To Neoko's left, sat Mei and Yuzu, holding each other's hand. To Neoko's right, were the Odakas, Chyio, and Diane. Isako sat opposite of Neoko on the other side of the table. On the table in front of Neoko lay an envelope.

Neoko takes the envelope and looks around at everybody.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

Neoko opens the envelope, pulls out the paper, unfolds it, and reads the contents. She looks up at everyone, gives the paper to Chyio, and gets up and goes around the table to Isako. Neoko takes Isako's hand, prompting her to stand as well.

Neoko smiles, with tears welling her eyes, she says,"Hello, Isako, I'm Neoko, your sister."

Both girls embrace crying. Chyio removes his glasses, bows his head and slides the paper to Mei and Yuzu. They read the paper. Mei's hand quickly goes up to her mouth as her eyes close tearfully. Yuzu holds Mei close to her side as Mei softy cries. Chyio gets up and goes behind Neoko as she lets Isako go. Neoko turns and faces Chyio.

"Hi, Dad." was all she could manage to say as she hugs him.

It was as if a great weight lifts off the group. Diane decides to volunteer Yuzu to help her make a special meal for the occasion something called "Bar-B-Que."

"I hope you don't mind using your hands today ladies!" Diane laughed as she took Yuzu and left for the market.

The trio of teens went to the backyard, Isako and Neoko chatting excitedly as Ian followed the pair of newfound sisters. Chyio and Mei were left alone in the room.

"So what now? asked Chyio.

Mei crossed her arms as she walked around in the room.

"You're her dad, so be her dad, and don't disappear from her life. That's all I ask of you," said Mei.

"Hey I live across the street, I couldn't get closer unless I moved in." joked Chyio.

"Hey let's not get crazy now." Mei joked back.

Diane and Yuzu finally get back from the market. They soon began preparing the meal, which took some time to cook.

Afterward, the Aihara family returns home for the evening. Neoko sits on the couch watching a movie with Ian. She felt complete somehow, and nothing could ruin this day. She soon fell asleep on Ian's lap.

Yuzu gets a call on her cellphone, she picks it up and answers it.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. What, I have? Ok, then I will be there. Thank you so much!" said Yuzu.

"What was that about Ma?" asked Ian

"I have to attend a meeting at corporate headquarters. They want to talk to me about a promotion." grinned Yuzu.

Yep, nothing could ruin today.

But another day starts tomorrow.

Yuzu walks into a boardroom where three people are sitting. She takes a seat in front of them. They open a file containing her work history within the company. They talk among themselves as Yuzu waits for their verdict. The one in the middle, Mr. Oda, extends his hand toward Yuzu.

"Congratulations Mrs. Aihara, allow me to show you your new permanent office," said Mr. Oda.

Yuzu follows Mr. Oda down a long hall to another office door which he opens. Inside was a young woman in her mid-twenties who bows and then extends her hand to Yuzu.

"I'm Kamie, your secretary." she said, "Kamie Ueno."

Kamie looked to be the same height as Yuzu, with black shiny hair that was cut in a short manner tied up behind her head. She looked so innocent, with the ways of the world unknown to her. The office did seem to brighten as she smiles. Oda then directed Yuzu to her office behind Kamie's. There was a mid-sized desk with empty bookshelves.

"We'll let you get settled before we hit you with the workload. However I won't lie to you, this can be a high-stress job if you let it get to you. The last person lasted about a month before he quit. Now, are you sure you want this?" asked Mr. Oda.

"What happens If I don't work out, do I go back to my old position?" asked Yuzu.

Mr. Oda made a wincing face and replied. "Maybe, but then again your old spot may not be available again, so you may want to put your best foot forward ok?"

"Yes sir I will, thank you so much for the opportunity," said Yuzu.

"No, No you deserve it you made those stores in your district turn a profit, now we want to see how you do regionally. So good luck, and remember, the real work starts tomorrow," said Oda as he left.

Kamie, Yuzu's new secretary, enters the office after Oda's departure.

"Do you need anything Mrs. Aihara?" she asks.

Yuzu looks over at Kamie, smiles, and replies "Coffee would be great. Thanks."


	32. Chapter 32 Challenges

A Mothers Secret Chapter 32: Challenges

Mr. Oda wasn't kidding when he said that the Yuzu's new job could be stressful. With three weeks worth of meeting, deadlines, and reports, Yuzu almost didn't know whether she was coming or going half the time. She was coming home late at times, much to the dislike of Mei.

Yuzu entered the house one late night, almost dragging herself to bed. Mei awoke and sleepily turned over to see Yuzu crawl into bed.

"Hey, you just got home?" Mei sleepily asked.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you, jobs is being a hassle." yawned Yuzu.

Mei sat up on the bed and looked at Yuzu."Its ok, I was just worried about you, that's all. You look like you are working yourself to death. Maybe you need to try to go back to your old position." said Mei.

"No, I'm fine really, I just need to get the hang of this new position that's all," said Yuzu.

"Yuzu, are you sure you're fi-"

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep now and everything will be alright." interrupted Yuzu.

At the end of the workday, Yuzu had to run to catch the elevator. Kamie saw her coming and help up the elevator for her.

"Thanks." said an exasperated Yuzu.

"No problem Mrs. Aihara, my pleasure," replied Kaime.

Kaime could see Yuzu was stressed out by the way she looked. The worried expression and the jumpiness in her stance were all she needed to know.

"Hey um.. Mrs. Aihara, are you busy later?" asked Kaime.

"Well I usually go straight home, why do you ask?" quizzed Yuzu.

"I was thinking that you could use some time to unwind. Why don't you join me for a drink or two?" asked Kamie.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Should management be going out with their secretaries?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh they do it all the time, It's like a team-building thing, you know, building morale and all that," replied Kamie.

Yuzu thought for a bit. She was rather stressed. Maybe one visit wouldn't hurt.

"Ohh...Ok, let's go. One drink wouldn't hurt I guess." sighed Yuzu.

The duo went to a local quiet nightspot. They talked a lot about themselves. Yuzu talked about Mei, Ian, Neoko, and anything but work. Kamie seemed to hang on to every word she said.

Kaime would then talk about herself. She talked about where she was from and what she hopes to achieve in life. Yuzu looked like she was listening intently.

Before they knew it, Yuzu's one drink turned into four, and they lost track of time.

"Oh..I need to get moving before I miss the last train home!" exclaimed Yuzu.

"Do you need me to drive you?" asked Kamie

"No I got time to make it, but thanks," replied Yuzu as she got up.

"How about I take you to the station at least." Kaime insisted.

"Oh.. ok that would be appreciated." Yuzu said.

Yuzu stumbled a little getting out of Kaime's car at the station.

"Good thing you drove me, I may not have made it here." laughed Yuzu.

"I think I should take you to your home, you may not survive the walk from the station to your house," said Kamie worriedly.

"Really? That's a bit of a drive. You sure?" asked Yuzu.

"Sure be my pleasure boss."

Yuzu raised her hands and shrugged tiredly like. She wasn't in a position to argue with the secretary.

"Ok then." Yuzu said.

Mei shot up out of bed when she heard the front door open. She hurried out to see a very worn Yuzu enter the living room. Mei went over to her and helped Yuzu out of her business coat. Yuzu yawned as she slowly stumbled up the stairs. Mei held the coat up to her chin as she watched Yuzu go. A strange smell seemed to come from Yuzu's coat. One she smelled before from her own reckless days.

The smell of alcohol.

Mei's eyes narrowed. She placed Yuzu's coat in the laundry and went up to their room. She was going to tell Yuzu to that it was getting out of hand and that she should try to get her old position. She entered the bedroom only to find Yuzu passed out fully clothed in the bed.

"In the morning then." she sighed.

Mei then helped a weakly protesting Yuzu out of her clothes. Then she helped her with the night clothes. She turned off the lights.

Mei then silently cried herself asleep.


	33. Chapter 33 Queen's Fall

A Mother's Secret Chapter 33: Queen's Fall

Yuzu walked into the kitchen holding her pounding head. She never felt so bad in her life. She overdid it and she knew it. She sat next to Mei at the kitchen table and laid her head down with a low moan.

Mei quietly got up, went to one of the lower cupboards, quietly pulled out a pot, then she pulled out a metal spoon. She quietly came up behind Yuzu with the instruments of torture. *BANG BANG BANG*

Yuzu raised her head with a start. Yuzu had Her hands over her ears, her eyes seemed to cross, and her teeth bared in pain.

"Why did you do that for?" protested Yuzu.

"Because you were a fool for being drunk like you were last night," said Mei as she went to the other side of the table.

Yuzu looked up at Mei. It was as if all light was snuffed out as an angry Mei leaned closer. Her lavender eyes seemed to light up with unholy fire as she got within inches of a frighten Yuzu' face.

"I'm going to say this once, only once." Mei scolded. "If you start drinking, we stop."

"Stop what?" asked Yuzu.

"Us, we won't be together anymore if you start drinking." Then Mei asked. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes Mei... crystal clear." stammered Yuzu.

The next few weeks went by easier at work for Yuzu. She was finally getting the hang of her position. Kaime was a big help, as always, in getting things done. Her region that she was in charge of went from losing money to making a profit. The best thing was that, instead of late night drinks, they stuck to lunchtime coffee.

Yuzu was at her desk when a knock came from the door. Kaime stuck her head in.

"Mr. Oda is here to see you, Mrs. Aihara," she whispered.

Yuzu shot up to a standing position as Mr. Oda entered. He had a big smile as he stuck his hand out t Yuzu.

"Well done Yuzu, well done indeed!" exclaimed Mr. Oda. "We are very happy with what you did here Yuzu, very happy!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Oda," said Yuzu.

"We got you a little something to show our appreciation of your efforts," said Mr. Oda as he reached for a box from an assistant.

Yuzu took the box and opened it. Her face went pale as she took a wine bottle out.

"Oh Mr. Oda, you shouldn't have, really, you shouldn't have." flustered Yuzu.

"Don't mention it, my pleasure." said a leaving Mr. Oda.

After he left, Kamie came in after.

"What are you going to do? If Mei sees that you are dead!" asked Kaime.

Yuzu, in a panic, stuck the bottle in her bag."I'll get rid of it on the way home." she said.

AT the end of the day, Yuzu finally made it home. She went in the bedroom and put her bag on a chair, and then went to take a shower. Afterward, she reentered the bedroom, picked up her bag off the floor and changed to bedtime clothes. She then went on to spend the rest of the day with her family.

The day after, everything changed.

Yuzu was leaving the work with Kamie in the parking garage. Suddenly Mei pulls up in her car. She gets out in a hurry. She had a look that could cower a stout man.

"I warned you Yuzu! I warned you what would happen didn't I?!" yelled Mei.

Yuzu was stunned. She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" yelled Mei, holding the bottle that Mr. Oda gave Yuzu.

Kamie closed her eyes and mouthed a curse word.

"Mei, wait I can explain that," said Yuzu.

"I don't want to hear it Yuzu. You can sleep in the guest room tonight! Be glad I don't throw you out!" Mei tearfully yelled.

Mei got into her car and revved the engine.

"MEI! Please don't go, let me explain!" said Yuzu as Mei sped away.

Mei was crying so much that she couldn't see very well. Why did Yuzu couldn't see what she was doing? Why can't she just listen to her? Why couldn't she do what...

**CRASH**

Mei's car goes sideways away from the truck that hit it. It hits a concrete pylon causing it to spin and come to a rest against the outside wall of the garage.

"MEI!" Yuzu screamed as she came running in a dead sprint.

She sees the car and smells the sweet smell of antifreeze. She ran to the side and sees Mei slumped over, her hair covering her face.

"MEI! PLEASE MEI ANSWER ME! MEI!" she yells as she bangs on the glass of the door.


	34. Chapter 34 Queen's Regret

A Mothers Secret Chapter 34: Queen's Regret

Mei wakes up in a hospital bed with Yuzu beside her. Yuzu perks up upon seeing Mei awake at last. Yuzu moves to be beside her. Mei tries to say something but finds she cant move her jaw to talk.

"They wired your jaw shut because of the damage it took Mei," said Yuzu.

Mei shot Yuzu an angry look. She was still mad about finding that bottle. Yuzu, sensing her anger, finally had enough of that mess.

"Still mad huh? Let me ask you something, did you really look at that bottle hmm? If you did, you would have seen it was still sealed. It was a gift from my boss for doing a good job, and I didn't even open it. So maybe before you decide to get all holy than thou, you should check your facts first." Yuzu bluntly said.

Mei searched her memory. She was so sure that Yuzu was drinking that she didn't check the bottle. I didn't even occur to her that Yuzu was trying to tell her the truth. She just wanted to be mad and that cost her speech and her car. The pain in her right leg let her know it also costed her mobility as well. Mei looked and saw a cast just below the knee all the way to her foot.

"Yeah, you busted up your leg real good too." Yuzu stated as she sat down."I didn't even want that stupid bottle, you can ask my secretary. Oh wait you can't can you?"

Yuzu sat with her legs crossed which one was kicking and she had her arms folded in front of her. Yuzu's stare toward Mei was a mix of anger and worry.

"Mother?"

Mei looked up with a start. She saw Neoko looking at her with a look of great worry. Neoko went quickly to her mother's side.

"Mind the jaw Neoko, they wired it shut so it may cause some pain if we get too rough on her," said Yuzu.

Neoko looks and nodded at Yuzu. She then gently pressed her head next to her mother's. Ian walked in and stood next to Yuzu.

"How's the patient mom?" Ian asked.

"It may take awhile but she will be ok, that's what the doctor said. the jaw has to heal as well as her leg." said Yuzu."Why don't you two get something from the vending machines ok?" Yuzu added.

The teen duo left, leaving the two mothers alone. Mei couldn't look at Yuzu. Yuzu got up and went to Mei's side.

"Are you done being over-dramatic over stupid stuff now?" asked Yuzu.

Mei nodded with eyes watering.

"Good when we get you home we concentrate on you getting better," said Yuzu.

"Oh our lawyer called, he wants to talk to you and Neoko about your current condition" Yuzu added.

Mei looked at Yuzu with a confused stare. What could the lawyer want at this moment?

Yuzu saw the expression that Mei had. She walked around with arms crossed.

"Remember when your grandfather collapsed when you were younger?" asked Yuzu.

Mei slowly nodded.

"Well because of this little stunt, you are not able to run Aihara Academy like he wasn't" Yuzu continued.

Mei's eyes widened, she did not like where this was going. She suddenly got worried for Neoko.

"Yeah, you know where this is going." Yuzu said.

Mei was mad at herself, why did she fly off the handle over something so trivial. Now she may have put Neoko in jeopardy because she had to overblow a stupid bottle.

Yuzu wasn't finished, "The lawyer is going to wait till you get home to fill you in all the details. He didn't want to hit you up in the hospital."

Neoko returned from the vending machines with Ian. Mei had tears in her eyes when she looked at her. Neoko looked at her mother with a puzzled look, then at Yuzu.

"Whats going on?" Neoko asked.

Yuzu gave Mei a quick look, turned to Neoko, and said, "Neoko, the Academy's charter when it was created states that an Aihara must lead as chairman. It was that way when your great-grandfather collapsed and Mei took over his duties. It is that way now with your mother being in this condition."

"In short sweetheart, You will lead Aihara Academy until your mother can return," stated Yuzu.


	35. Chapter 35 Heir Apparent

A Mothers Secret Chapter 35: Heir Apparent

Ian walks around the chairman's office at the school. As he walks he looks at the various items on the shelves. He sees numerous awards for excellence in education. He wanders over to the desk and sees a picture of three people. In the picture was an old man with a stern look sitting in a chair. A younger man was standing beside the older man. In front of both men stood a little girl with black hair and bright lavender eyes.

"Mother Mei was a little cutie back then." he thought to himself, "I see where Neoko gets her looks."

He then decides to sit on the couch beside the door. The evening sunlight was flooding the area with a yellowish glow.

The door of the office opened and Neoko slowly entered with a folder. She yawned as slumped into the couch beside Ian. Then she slowly laid down with her head on Ian's lap. She just came from another school board meeting that she was attending for her mother.

"How's my little chairwoman today?" asked Ian.

"Exhausted, how did mother do it when she had to when great-grandfather was ill?" mused Neoko.

"Not too well sometimes, Ma told me a story of her collapsing on the stairs and that she carried her to the nurse," replied Ian.

"Well anyway, I got the board's recommendations for her in the folder. I'll get her input and make decisions then." yawn Neoko.

Ian sat there with Neoko's head on his lap. He stroked her hair toward the back of her head. She closed her eyes and let a satisfied moan as he did.

"Ian"

"Yes, Love?"

"Is Mother Yuzu still upset with Mother?" asked Neoko.

"Well, maybe a little, but not as bad as she was at the hospital," answered Ian.

"Do you think they will be ok?" asked Neoko.

"Oh yes, they need to just give it time. Before you know it, they will be their happy, touchy-feely, selves," said Ian.

"I just worry about them sometimes," said Neoko.

"Well don't worry. Ma worked too hard for this relationship. She won't let it go without a fight." Ian said.

They sat in silence for awhile. Neoko then repositioned herself. She sat on Ian's lap sideways and put her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Can we stay this way forever Ian?" asked Neoko.

"If we didn't need to leave the school before closing I would say yes." smiled Ian.

Neoko picked up her head, put her hands on the side of Ian's head and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Ian returned her affections with a more passionate kiss of his own. They touched foreheads for what seemed an eternity.

"Come, Love, we better get that folder to Mother Mei," said Ian.

Neoko made a small whine, got slowly up, took the folder, and took Ian's hand as he got up. The duo went out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the main door. Isako was waiting for them, surprising them both.

"Isako were you waiting for us?" asked Ian.

"Oh yeah, I figured you may need help carrying a book or two," replied Isako.

Neoko wasted no time she handed Isako the folder, then jumped on Ian's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ian looked back and smiled.

The trio walked to Aihara Mansion. Ian gladly carrying Neoko the whole way. Isako holding folders and some books. Upon arriving, Isako opened the gate and then the front door for the teenage pair. Ian gently set Neoko down next to Mei on the couch. Isako gave Mei the folder for Neoko.

Mei looked at Neoko. How did she get so mature? And Ian, How did he become Neoko's tower of support? And Isako always there supporting them both.

"Are you kids hungry?" asked Yuzu coming in from the kitchen.

"I am, always!" answered Ian.

"Oh not me, I got to get home now. Thank you though," replied Isako.

Neoko didn't answer, she was too tired to. Mei, seeing her daughter work so hard in her place started to feel great guilt. She remembered how she worked for her grandfather and for her father to preserve the academy. Now Neoko was doing just that, for her.

Yuzu placed food on the table for Ian, then went to the home office to finish some work for her job. They were gracious enough to allow Yuzu work from home while Mei needs her help recovering. Mei got on her crutches and hopped to the office where Yuzu was.

Yuzu was on the phone when Mei entered. Yuzu hung up as Mei slowly made her way to her. Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's shoulder. Yuzu placed her hand on top of Mei's.

"I know what you want Mei. I really understand you regret everything. But I can't right now. I want to, I really do, but I can't right now." Yuzu said softly.

Mei nodded as if she understood and slowly went to a downstairs room. Mei sat restlessly in a chair. She then heard Yuzu close the door of the office and go upstairs to the mother's bedroom.

Mei exited her room and made her way down a darkened hallway. She looked at the flight of stairs with hesitation. Suddenly her grew determined. She turned and sat on the stairs, using her arms and the one good leg, and somehow holding crutches, she worked her way up the stairs. Her face grimaced at the effort involved. She was going to get Yuzu to understand somehow, someway.

Finally, in what seemed like hours she made it to the top. Mei then made her way slowly to the mother's bedroom. She entered as quietly as possible with the crutches. She then knelt on the bed trying to get to Yuzu.

"You know its impossible to be sneaky with crutches," said Yuzu as she rolled over and faced Mei.

Mei's eyes spoke volumes at that moment. It was as if every word used to say "sorry" was used in that look she gave Yuzu. Yuzu eyes watered a little.

"I guess you really want to be forgiven huh?" asked Yuzu.

Mei nodded.

Yuzu opens the blanket to Mei, who laid her head on Yuzu's shoulder. The Yuzu put her arms around a silently weeping Mei.

"It's ok Mei. I forgive you, It ok now."


	36. Chapter 36 Queen's Praise

A mothers Secret Chapter 36: Queen's Praise

Neoko enters the boardroom. Its been some time since her mothers accident and she was recovering nicely. The members of the schoolboard stand as she gets in front of her chair and they all sit together. Neoko smiles, clasps her hands, and places them in front of her.

"Ok do we have any old business to take care of?" asked Neoko.

The members look through the folders, and indicated that there wasn't. A silent figure enters in the back behind Neoko.

"Alright then, how about new business?" Neoko asked.

Again they indicated nothing new had to be done.

"Well that's it then, I'll see you next -"

"Not quite done yet." came a voice behind Neoko.

The board members quickly got up and bowed as Neoko spun the chair around and stood up.

The queen has returned, Mei was back in the boardroom. Mei walked with a cane up to Neoko with a proud smile

."Mother!" exclaimed Neoko. "Whats with the cane?"

"Only a temporary precaution I wont be needing it long." said Mei.

Mei stepped up to the board members."Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for working with my daughter. She has kept me up to date with all the activities regarding to school business. And she has made her mother very proud. She is a daughter of Aihara."

The board members started clapping. Neoko blushed and bowed to them but was stopped by Mei.

"Oh no, It is us who should thank you." Mei said as she bowed, along with every board member.

Neoko went to her mother to stop her. " A mother doesn't bow to the daughter."

Mei smiled, " To show gratitude to you, I always will." she then turned to the members. "I would like time alone with my daughter we shall continue business next week."

The members filed out, some saying "welcome back" to Mei, who smiled in return.

Mei then sat in the Chairman's chair, "Ahh that's more like it.

"Neoko sat close to her mother, smiling at her.

"Well, lets see... School didn't catch fire and burned down. That's a good thing. Not too sure about the vending machines in the cafeteria though, some parents may complain. That's alright though. Overall very good job Neoko, I'm so proud of you." praised Mei.

"Thank you mother, although I don't know If I was cut out to lead the Academy." said Neoko.

"But that's what challenges do Neoko, they drive us to see how far we can do, and how far we can bend without breaking." Mei said.

"C'mon, you like crepes? I'll take you to a place where Yuzu introduced me to. I wonder if it is still open." Mei said as she got up.

"Oh what about Ian, He's probably waiting for me at the office." Neoko said worriedly.

"Don't worry he knows I got you this evening." smiles Mei.

They found the crepe shop still in business after all this time. Mei was regaling Neoko a moment spent in there with Yuzu.

"And when she offered me some of hers, I took a sample off her cheek. You should have seen her face! She turned sooo red!" exclaimed Mei.

Neoko laughed, she never heard this story before, nor any story that her mother tells of Yuzu when they were young.

"Mother, Yuzu tells Ian tales of you two dating, I guess so he wont make the same mistakes she has. I have heard no such thing from you, Is it too painful?" asked Neoko.

Mei seemed lost in thought. she exhaled strongly and smiled at Neoko.

"Probably because its too embarrassing to tell what a big ass I was." replied Mei.

Mei then looked around and leaned in close to Neoko.

"I will tell you this, Ask Yuzu about Momoiro Shimai." snickered Mei.

Neoko's eyes widened, she blushed, and said," Ohh mother I couldn't do that."

Mei laughed at Neoko's reaction.

"How are you and Ian doing?" she asked.

"I think we are doing great."

"Do you love him?"

"Oh I love him very much."

"Does he love you?"

"Without a doubt, he does." said Neoko, "Why?"

Mei smiling, returns to her crepe. "Nothing dear, nothing to worry about."


	37. Chapter 37: Arranged Marrige?

A Mothers Secret Chapter 37: Arranged Marriage?

"Mei, are you kidding me?" Yuzu angrily asked.

Mei puts down the glass of juice down, raised her hands as if to say "what".

"An arranged marriage, really, haven't we learned that those are never a good idea." Yuzu continued.

"Look, if there was another way I would do it. But that how things are done sometimes," replied Mei.

"Well what does Neoko have to say about this?" asked Yuzu.

"Ask her," Mei replied motioning to Neoko as she entered the kitchen.

She had her hair made up in a fancy way. She was also using different makeup than her normal ones.

"Mother I have the paperwork here. Where do you want them?" asked Neoko.

"Neoko, are you seriously going through with this?" Yuzu asked.

Neoko looked at Yuzu with a confused look.

"Yes, I intend to," Neoko replied, "I'm a daughter of Aihara."

Yuzu couldn't believe what she was hearing! Has these two lost their minds? What about Ian. Ian! What does Ian have to say about all this?

"Ian! where is Ian?" Yuzu asked as she went to his room.

"He's not here he had an interview to go to," said Mei.

"He went to an interview? Now?" a confused Yuzu asked.

"Yes, he said he will back after a while," Mei answered.

"Does he know about all this?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, He was really accepting of the whole thing," Mei replied.

Yuzu shot Mei a mean look. She didn't believe the whole thing was happening! It was like the arranged marriage Mei went through twenty-eight years ago. That was a painful memory Yuzu didn't want to relive!

"Its time to go and interview the groom. Ready Neoko?" asked Mei.

Neoko entered in an evening dress causing both mothers gasp at the sight.

"I am ready." Neoko said, "Will you come as well mother Yuzu?"

"I-I don't think I should Neoko, I'm not really for this," said Yuzu.

"Please, mother Yuzu, I may need your strength for this." pleaded Neoko.

Yuzu didn't want to go, But seeing Neoko's pleading eyes, Yuzu relented.

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. Yuzu looked over to Mei. How can she be so calm in all of this? How can Neoko be so accepting of the whole thing? Ian must be so heartbroken over the whole thing.

They arrived at the restaurant. They entered and were seated by a waiter. As they waited Yuzu wasn't in a happy mood, and she made sure everybody knew it.

"We are not done talking about this Mei, not by a long shot!' Yuzu grumbled.

"Here he comes," Said Neoko plainly.

The waiter was coming toward them leading someone behind him. They couldn't see the person clearly because the waiter was in the way. The waiter went to the side and motioned with his hand toward their table.

Ian sat down on the empty seat beside Neoko.

Yuzu was stunned! She looked at Mei was suppressing a smile as well as Neoko. Ian looked a little confused at Yuzu.

"You ok Ma?" he asked.

"They told me you were going to an Interview," she said.

"And here I am, at the interview. I'm interviewing to be Neoko's husband," replied Ian.

Mei took out the papers that were prepared by Neoko and Mei.

"Ok, we have conditions that must be met before the actual ceremony. No intercourse before marriage and the marriage cannot take place until you both are at least attending college. Do you have any questions?" asked Mei.

"No, no questions," replied Ian.

"Do you have a ring?" asked Mei.

Ian pulled a small pouch and emptied it in his hand. it was a simple ring with a single small diamond on it.

"Where did you get that Ian," asked Yuzu.

"From Darcy Boyle in Ireland, when she gave me dad's instrument," replied Ian.

Mei takes a look at the ring, examining it, and gives an approving nod.

She hands the ring back to Ian.

"Does meet with your approval Yuzu?" Mei asked.

Yuzu sat stunned through the whole thing. She shook her head to snap out of the haze she was in.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Yes indeed! Of course!" Yuzu tearfully said.

"Ian." Mei said motioning to Neoko "Go ahead."

Ian got out of the chair, knelt down, presented the ring, and presented it to Neoko.

"Neoko would you do me the honor to be my wife?" asked Ian

Neoko teared up and smiled widely.

"Yes, with all my heart, yes!"


	38. Chapter 38 Old Friends

A Mothers Secret Chapter 38: Old Friends

Yuzu and Mei were enjoying a nice afternoon at home. They were talking about the recent engagement of Ian and Neoko. Then the doorbell rings.

Yuzu answers the door and lets out a happy yelp.

"Sara! Hey Mei, Its Sara!" yelled Yuzu.

Sara stands to smile at Yuzu. She turns and sees Nina and a young woman Yuzu hasn't seen before.

"Nina! How have you been? And who is this little lady?" asked Yuzu.

"Why this is my little Aiya," said Nina.

Aiya was the spitting image of her mother when she was a teenager. She had a light and breezy air about her. Aiya had the same silver hair as her mother. The teen was even the same height as Ian by Yuzu's estimate.

"Little?" Yuzu said as she looked at Aiya with astonishment.

The whole group enters through the front door. Mei gets up with a smile and gives Sara a warm hug.

"Sara, Nina, and who is this?" asked Mei referring to Aiya.

"Aiya, Nina's daughter," replied Yuzu.

Mei looked at Aiya with astonishment.

"Hey, whats going on in here?" asked Ian as he entered with Neoko following.

Aiya turned and saw Ian and produced a warm smile. Ian politely nods to the tall teen.

Neoko looked at Aiya with bewilderment the only tall person she ever knew was Ian. Now there were two towering people before her.

"Neoko, Ian, this is Sara, Nina, and Nina's daughter Aiya." Mei Introduced.

After everything gets settled down the teen go across the street to the Odaka house. The two mothers and the two sisters gathered over coffee in the kitchen.

"So what brings you three to our humble home?" asked Yuzu.

"We are on holiday, and so we decided to pay you a visit," said Sara.

"Where are you staying while you are here in town?" Asked Mei.

"We are staying at the hotel on-" Nina said.

"No you are staying here with us," interrupted Yuzu excitedly.

"Are you sure that will be ok Yuzu?" asked Sara.

"We have the room it won't be a bother," reassured Mei.

Across the street to the Odaka house. Isako stands next to Neoko, both looking at Aiya and Ian in astonishment.

"They made two of them that tall?" asked Isako.

"Yeah, apparently they do," said Neoko.

Neoko looked at Ian and smiled to herself. She had been on a cloud of happiness since the engagement. All she seemed to think about was her future with Ian. She believed there was nothing that would come between them.

"You're doing it again." smiled Isako.

"Doing what?" asked Neoko.

"That I'm so In love with my man smile you have," said Isako.

"You got me," smiled Neoko.

"Let me see it," Isako said.

Neoko showed the ring Ian gave her to Isako. Isako let out a bright smile.

"Oh its beautiful Neoko, I'm so happy for you!" Isako said, "When do you plan to wed?"

"Oh not for a while yet, maybe when we are in college," said Neoko.

Isako nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I heard long engagements are good nowadays."

The light laughter of Aiya caught Neoko's attention. She looked over at Ian grinning about a joke he made to Aiya. An uneasy feeling came over Neoko. She couldn't explain it but she felt that she should go over to Ian and hold on to him. She moved quietly over to Ian and hugged him from behind, while he was talking to Aiya.

"Hmm? Something wrong Love?" asked Ian surprised by her actions.

"No, I just wanted to hug my fiancé," said Neoko looking at Aiya.

Aiya looked at Neoko with a look of surprise. She then smiled at Neoko.

"Cmon Ian lets go home," said Neoko coolly.

"Ok Neoko, It was a pleasure to meet you Aiya,' said Ian as he left.

Isako watched the teen couple leave. Ayia walked up beside her.

"Hmm never seen her be like that before," said Isako

"Like what?" asked Aiya

"Being so possessive."

Neoko and Ian went through the front door of their home. The duo went into the kitchen where the four adults were chatting.

"Oh Neoko, guess what," said Yuzu.

"Whats that mother Yuzu?" asked Neoko holding Ian's arm.

"The Tachibanas are staying with us for the duration of their holiday trip," said Yuzu.

"Oh, that's wonderful I guess," was the half-hearted reply.

Neoko bowed her head and turned to go to her room. As she was exiting the room, Aiya entered.

Neoko looked at her with a cold stare as she passed by.


	39. Chapter 39 All Good Things

A Mothers Secret Chapter 39: All Good Things...

It was a bright day at the shopping center. Aiya, Nina, Ian, and Neoko were walking along the shops. Neoko was hanging on to Ian's arm like it was keeping her alive. Whenever Aiya would see something that catches her eye she would pull Ian away, much to the dismay of Neoko.

Neoko, frustrated at the way the day was going decides to sit on the bench in the middle of the lane. Nina, seeing how Neoko looked as she sat down, decided to sit next to her for a little chat.

"Neoko, something wrong?" asked Nina.

"No, nothing," Neoko said flatly.

"Please, tell me I see something is bothering you," pleaded Nina.

Neoko was hesitant, she didn't want to tell Nina that her daughter was causing uneasiness within her. That maybe she was jealous of her. That was too awkward for her to have that conversation.

Nina thought for a moment then she said," Thank you Neoko."

"Huh, for what?" asked Neoko.

"For letting us borrow Ian," said Nina.

"What do mean?" a puzzled Neoko asked.

"Well, Nina was always alone because of her height. She was always being teased because of it. She never had a friend the same as she. So she may have gone overboard when she saw Ian, and for that, I sorry if she has," said Nina.

Neoko now felt bad for acting the way she did to Aiya. She had no Idea that it was rough for her, and that she may have made it worse.

"Excuse me for a moment will you?" asked Neoko.

"Sure," said Nina.

Neoko ran after Aiya and Ian. she found them looking at some books in a store.

"Aiya can I speak to you please?" asked Neoko.

The pair left Ian, they sat at a nearby bench.

"Aiya I owe you an apology, I was acting like a jerk to you because I was being jealous of you. I didn't take into account of your feelings at the time, and for that I'm sorry." apologized Neoko.

Aiya looked at Neoko with a warm smile."Don't you worry about it, I would be jealous too if I had a great guy like Ian. It's ok really. Now, how about I send him back to you."

Aiya got up and went to Ian was, sent him to Neoko, and then went to her mother, Nina.

"Ian I'm so sorry I acted the way I did," Neoko said.

"Neoko, I wasn't going anywhere, I made a promise to love you forever and that's what I intend to do. I made a contact with your mom, If I broke that contract she would destroy me. But I had no fear because I always intended to love you always. You are my guiding light without whom I would be lost. Now let's go join the others ok?" explained Ian.

Neoko got up with a smile, kissed Ian, and walked back to where Nina and Aiya was.

Ian looked around and saw a bridal display with two mannequins in dresses side by side. A smile came across his face.

"Hey, Neoko I got an Idea for our wedding!" as he ran after her.

A Few short years Pass by...

Neoko was dressed in white with a veil on her head. Ian was standing beside her, beaming with joy. In a large room full of friends and family with their mothers in the front row.

The official performs the wedding for the young couple whereas they kiss at the end.

The happy couple turns, and take just one step and stop, much to the confusion to everyone. They move to the side of the aisle, and Ian signals the official.

"Will the Mothers Aihara please come forward over here please?" asked the official loudly.

Yuzu and Mei, confused, got up and went in front of everybody and faced the gathered guests.

"Um ladies you're facing the wrong way." the official chimed.

Yuzu and Mei turned around more confused than before. Ian and Neoko hurriedly placed veils on the mothers head as others put flowers in their hands.

"The Bride and Groom wish to give a gift to the mothers that raised them. They were married in a low-key ceremony some years back now they have an opportunity to renew their vows in front of everyone this time!" announced the official.

Yuzu and Mei both tear up. Mei looks over to Neoko, who gives her two thumbs up. The Offical performs the ceremony for the couple.

Yuzu and Mei share the most passionate kiss they ever had.

Some more years pass...

Mei sits on a park bench in a park looking at her watch. They should be here by now. A young woman with a five-year-old girl sits beside her. The little girl has black hair to her shoulders with lavender eyes and is holding a bear in front of her.

"Ah Neoko, how my little MeiMei? and where is Ian?" asked Mei

Oh they are around here somewhere, oh there they are!" said Neoko.

Ian walks up with another five-year-old with light brown to blonde hair with green eyes in his shoulders. He put the child down who begins to run around playfully with a ball. MeiMei gets off her mother's lap and runs with her fraternal twin sister.

"Careful now Yuzi," said Ian to his daughter.

Yuzu shows up and sits beside Mei.

"Did we have to park so far away?" asked Yuzu.

"Grandma Yuzu," The twins shout upon seeing Yuzu

The twins run, but MeiMei falls over dropping her bear. Yuzi picks up the bear and helps her sister up.

MeiMei kisses her sister as a thank you.

"Eewww! We are sisters we don't kiss!" protested Yuzi.

MeiMei laughs and chases her sister to try again to kiss her sister, who runs from her.

laughter fills the air


	40. Chapter 40 Road Trip!

A Mothers Secret Chapter 40: Road Trip!

Mei woke up next to Yuzu in a sunlit room. She stretched and looked over at Yuzu. The sunlight upon her hair seemed to bring out the highlights in her hair. She leaned over and moved her hair away from her face. Yuzu looked beautiful to Mei, she will always look beautiful to her.

"Yuzu, time to get up lover, " she whispered.

"mmmm" Yuzu moaned.

Yuzu stretched, feeling new pops in her back as she did. Mei leaned over next to her and placed her hand on the side of Yuzu's face. Yuzu leaned her head towards Mei's hand and closed her eyes.

"Are you ready for our special trip today?" asked Mei.

Yuzu reached up and gently pulled Mei down and kissed her. Yuzu then got up out of bed and started to go to the master bathroom.

"You don't need to apply all that makeup you know," teased Mei.

"True, but my public demands it," said Yuzu while doing a grand gesture with her hands.

Yuzu goes to the mirror, makes an ugly face, and then begins her morning routine. Mei walks in and begins to brush her teeth. Yuzu looks at Mei with a bewildered look.

"What?" asked Mei.

"What's that?" asked Yuzu.

"What?" Mei asked again.

"On your face," said Yuzu.

"Oh, my glasses?" asked Mei.

"Yeah, when did you get those?"

"Two days ago."

"How long did you need them?"

"Two days ago," smiled Mei, "Oh don't worry I only need them for reading, driving, and watching TV."

"So pretty much everything then?"

"Yeap, pretty much."

"Well they look good on you, " complimented Yuzu.

Mei goes back to the bedroom starts looking for her pen. Yuzu comes in after her and sees her bent over the bed going through the blankets. She quickly sneaks up behind her and quickly puts her cold hands under her shirt.

"Hey! That's cold!" protested Mei as she straightened up quickly.

Yuzu held on to her tightly.

"You know what they say, cold hands, warm heart" teased Yuzu.

Mei quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Yuzu and pulled her on top of her on the bed. They passionately kissed.

Then they heard the front door open, followed by two pairs of little feet coming to their bedroom door. A small knock could be heard.

"Grandma Mei? Grandma Yuzu? Are you in there?" asked a small voice from the other side.

Yuzu buried her face in Mei's shoulder as Mei said a weak "No".

Giggling can be heard on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened. A small head with light brown hair and green eyes peeks inside the room. The child breaks into a wide smile as she and her sister both rush in on their grandparents.

"Grandma!" was heard as the twins jump on the bed with their grandparents.

The door opened wider revealing a smiling Neoko as she watched her daughters sitting with their grandparents. Mei had Yuzi in her lap. While Yuzu was playing with MeiMei. Yuzu looked over to Neoko.

"Where is Ian?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh he's downstairs somewhere," answered Neoko, "Now cmon you two let your grandmas get up and dressed so they can get on with their trip."

The twins whine a little as they get off the bed and leave the room.

"Oh MeiMei you forgot your bear," said Yuzu handing a stuffed bear to the black-haired child with lavender eyes. The child holds her bear in front of her, hiding her smile as she leaves.

Mei falls back on the bed and lays arms outstretched.

"I feel so old when those balls of energy visit," Mei said smiling.

Yuzu slowly stands, places her hand on the back of her hips and leans back to stretch her back.

"Yeah, we're falling apart Mei," laughed Yuzu.

"But we look good doing it though," replied Mei, "Now help me up?"

Yuzu and Mei made it downstairs with the suitcases for their trip. Ian meets them at the bottom and takes their luggage to the car. The pair goes into the kitchen where Neoko was with the twins.

"You have everything ready?" asked Neoko.

"Yeah I think we got everything we will call when we get to the hotel," replied Yuzu.

"Now where are you going again?" asked Neoko.

"To that seaside resort you got the brochure right there," replied Yuzu.

"Ok, Girls go hug your Grandmas goodbye," said Neoko.

The Twins take turns hugging the grandmas. Mei and Yuzu then head out the door. Ian was giving their car a good look under the hood to be sure that they will be safe. As the pair enter the car, Neoko and the twins come out and wave goodbye.

The car backs out, then it goes forward toward down the street.

"Hope you are ready for our anniversary trip Mei," said Yuzu.

"Yeah, It's going to be fun."


	41. Chapter 41 Old Friend

A Mothers Secret Chapter 41: Past Friend

Yuzu drives the car down the road. She looks over to Mei.

Mei had her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, her book she was reading in her lap. The sunlight that shone on her was occasionally interrupted by a shadow of a tree or a utility pole. Her recently bought glasses were still on her head. Her hair had lost some of its black lusters but it didn't take away from her beauty.

Yuzu returns her attention to the road. She begins to hum a happy tune as she drove the car.

Mei opens her eyes and looks over to Yuzu She smiles as she studied the chestnut blonde. Yuzu used to color her hair to be like her father but now it's to hide her own grey. To Mei, it didn't matter, she would love her even if she had a full head of grey.

Mei looks to the side of the road. She sees a sign that causes her eyes to widen. She brings Yuzu's attention to it. Yuzu looks at it, then back at Mei.

"No I can't be," said Yuzu.

"Well. only one way to find out," said Mei.

Yuzu turns down the road as the sign directed. The road is lined with trees is thick that it seemed to be in a tunnel. Finally, they get to a clearing that opens to what seems to be a vineyard with a small cafe.

The pair enters the cafe. Inside, the cafe had a small holy feel. It had light coming from the windows that shone on the tables.

There was an older man behind the counter. His hair was combed back with greying hair at the temples. The round-rimmed glassed seemed to reflect the late afternoon sunlight as he hummed a tune.

Yuzu and Mei hunched close together as they got closer.

"Do you think he remembers us?" whispered Yuzu.

"I'm not entirely sure if the same man," whispered Mei back.

They methodically made it to the counter where the man was wiping the counter.

"What can I do for you two lovely ladies?" he asked.

"Oh! What vintage of wine do you recommend?" asked Mei hastily.

The man seems to study mei for a brief moment. He then went to the storeroom in the back and returned with a bottle. He placed the bottle in front of Yuzu and Mei.

Yuzu takes the bottle of wine and examines it. It had a date that it has placed it 35 to 38 years old.

"Was this a good year?" asked Yuzu.

The man took the bottle and regarded its label.

"It's from the previous owner, but I think it was a good year though. After all, it was the year I almost got married." he said as he looked at Mei, "How have you been Mei?" he smiled.

"Udagawa! You remember us!" exclaimed Mei, as she lightly hit the man on the arm.

"Well how could have I forget my best waitress and my former fiance?" he laughingly asked.

He came from behind the counter, went up to the two women, and gave both women a friendly hug. He then directed them to a nearby table.

"So how did you get to be an owner of this establishment?" asked Yuzu.

"Bought it some time ago, Just me and my granddaughter work the place," he replied.

He then pulled out his wallet from which he produced a picture of his granddaughter to show to Yuzu and Mei.

"Oh we got two of those," said Yuzu as she showed Udagawa the picture of their grandkids.

Udagawa looked at the picture of the grandkids, "Are you cloning yourselves?" He joked.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked.

"This." Yuzu said as she showed her hand, displaying the ring on her finger.

"Ok, I recognize the ring but what.."

Mei shows her hand as well displaying her ring as well.

Udagawa smiles, "Finally done it huh? Well, that is good to hear,"

"So where are you heading to?" asked Udagawa.

"We are heading to the resort down the road," answered Yuzu.

"Oh that's too far, Why don't you take one of my rental cabins for the night, On the house, consider it a belated wedding gift." He said.

Yuzu looked at Mei, who shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok, we'll take one, Only because you asked so nicely," she replied.

The cabin had a main room with a kitchen attached to it. A bedroom with a bathroom was toward the back.

Yuzu put her bags down and crashed into the bed landing on her back. Mei followed, put her luggage down, and laid beside Yuzu. Mei laid on her back, interlaced her hands and looked over at Yuzu. Yuzu had her eyes closed.

"If you're going to sleep then you should get ready for bed," Mei told Yuzu.

Yuzu whined a little as she got up. Looked through her bag, collected her night clothes, then headed into the bathroom shower.

Mei sat for a moment, smiled and silently crept into the bathroom. She saw steam coming from the top of the shower curtain as she heard Yuzu humming. Mei then disrobed and jerked back the curtain, giving Yuzu a fright.

"Mei whats the big idea ...oh," Yuzu said.

Mei smiles, enters, and closes the shower curtain.

Yuzu laid in bed on her side next to Mei. Mei was sitting up reading a book as Yuzu sat up on her elbow.

"Mei did you ever wonder what it would be like if you married him?" asked Yuzu.

Mei turned a page of her book, read a little, removed her glasses and turned toward Yuzu.

"Maybe at first, but I didn't give it any thought after a little time passed," said Mei.

"Did you ever regret marrying me?" asked Yuzu.

Mei leaned over and gently kissed Yuzu.

"No never had, and never will," said Mei.

In the morning Udagawa saw the ladies off on their trip. As they were preparing to leave, Udagawa called Yuzu aside. He had the bottle from yesterday with him.

"Yuzu I just wanted to give you this, And say that if I had known that Mei was the intended recipient of your ring at that time I wouldn't have agreed with the wedding so long ago." He said.

"Thank you Udagawa, thank you for everything," said Yuzu.

Mei came up from behind Udagawa and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger come by and say Hi," Mei said as she was going to the car.

Yuzu and Mei waved goodbye and headed down the road.


	42. Chapter 42 Era's Dawn

A Mothers Secret chapter 42: Era's Dawn

It was morning in the McGregor household. The morning sunlight shown through the curtains to give the twin's bedroom a soft glow. The two beds were on opposite sides of the room. Yuzi opened her eyes to the sound of her mother calling them for breakfast. Yuzi quietly opens one of the drawers of her nightstand. Her expression turned to joy when she found what she was looking for. The other twin, MeiMei was still in bed. Suddenly a head with chestnut colored hair and a pair of cat ears rises behind her.

"MeiMei time to get up, mommy said to, " said Yuzi.

MeiMei sat up and rubbed her eyes and focused them on Yuzi.

"Why do you have cat ears on your head?" she asked.

"Because I'm a tiger, and I'm going to eat you! Rawr!" laughed Yuzi.

MeiMei didn't look too impressed. She moaned and rolls back to her side to continue to sleep. Yuzi climbs onto MeiMei's bed, sits on her knees, and shakes her sister.

"If you don't get up I'm going to eat your bear instead!" giggles Yuzi.

Yuzi slowly reached for MeiMei's stuffed bear, but it was snatched at the last minute by MeiMei. MeiMei holds the bear tightly, rolls off the bed, and runs out of the room while being chased by a laughing Yuzi.

Neoko was in the kitchen making breakfast while the phone rang. The smells of the morning meal seem to float across the whole house. Neoko was trying to ignore the phone but decided to take the call anyway. She smiled as she read the caller ID.

"Hello, Oh hi mother Yuzu! How was the trip? Did you decide to come home early? Where are you headed to? Our house, why? Well, I guess I should have enough time to clean up a little," Neoko said into the phone.

There was a knock at the front door of the house. Neoko went to the door while holding the phone to her ear. She looked through the peephole of the door and gasped. She opened the door revealing Yuzu with her phone in her hand, standing beside a smiling Mei.

"Oh, you tricksters! Get in here!" Neoko said.

The two mothers enter the living room and follow Neoko into the kitchen. Neoko went to the other side of the counter while Yuzu and Mei sat on the stools across from her.

"So what made you decide to end your trip early?" asked Neoko.

"Well it was fun and everything, but we just missed the kiddies," Yuzu replied.

About this time MeiMei comes running through the kitchen, carrying her bear, followed by a growling Yuzi.

"No! You can't eat my bear!" yelped MeiMei.

"Rwar! I'm going to eat your bear! Rwar!" giggles Yuzi.

The twins run through the doorway going into the living room. Yuzu looks wide-eyed as she watched the twins disappear in the living room.

"Oh I got to watch this!" smiles Yuzu heading out to the living room.

Yuzu entered the living room and sat down on the couch. She watched as MeiMei jumped on the couch across from her and hid herself and her bear under a blanket. Yuzi peeked around the corner of the couch and slowly looked around. She looked at Yuzu, who raised her hands. Suddenly she heard a muffled giggle under the blanket. Yuzi slowly moves closer to the hidden MeiMei. She quickly grabs the blanket and pulls it off MeiMei. Yuzi was then hit by a pillow to her head.

"Ooof" grunted Yuzi as she fell back to the couch losing her cat ears on the process.

Yuzu busted out with laughter. She struggled to get up and headed back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Mei was talking to her daughter Neoko.

"So how is the Academy treating it's greatest teacher?" asked Mei.

"So far so good, I like my current boss," smiles Neoko. "It will be even better since the twins will be starting to attend as well."

"Yeah since you mentioned the boss I have some news," Mei said as her voice turned serious.

Neoko face noticed the change in her mother's expression. She moved closer to her mother and held her hand.

"Mother what's going on?" she asked.

Mei looked down for a minute as if trying to put into words what she wants to say.

"Some time ago I had a health scare, Yuzu doesn't know about it yet, so I decided to get checked out by the doctor." Mei quietly said.

Neoko leaned on the counter close to her mother.

"Another secret mother?" Neoko chastised.

"I know, I know, I should tell Yuzu, and I will, but right now I need to talk to you about the future," Mei continued.

"The future of what?" asked Neoko.

Mei sighed, she searched for the right words to say.

"Okay I'll just come out and say it, I have to retire from the Academy because if I don't I won't live to see my grandkids graduate from the Academy," Mei said.

"Is it that serious?" asked Neoko worriedly.

"Yeah it is, The doctor said if I don't, I'll be dead in three years because of the stress." Mei lamented.

Neoko went around the counter and hugged her mother. She wanted to somehow make her mother well again so she wouldn't have to leave the one thing that was a big part of her life.

"And mother Yuzu knows nothing about it?" asked Neoko.

"I haven't told her yet," said Mei.

Mei heard footsteps from behind her enter the kitchen. She instantly knew that the secret was out. Yuzu walked in and leaned against the wall of the kitchen.

"Yeah she was going to wait until I pick her ass up off the floor before she tells me," interjected Yuzu.

Yuzu walked up behind Mei, put her arms around her and held her tightly. Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's arm and leaned back against Yuzu's shoulder.

"Sorry," said Mei, "I didn't want to be a burden to you."

"Don't worry about it," said Yuzu, "You can never be a burden to me.

Yuzu gently kissed Mei on her cheek.

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Neoko.

"I want to leave the chairmanship to you Neoko, This will be my last year, And I want to spend it training you to take over."


	43. Chapter 43 Frail Queen

A Mothers Secret Chapter 43: Frail Queen

"I don't know mother," Neoko said.

"What do you mean Neoko?" asked Mei.

Neoko was standing across the counter from where Mei and Yuzu were sitting. Mei just told Neoko that it was her intention to retire and have Neoko to be her successor.

"I mean that it's a big responsibility and that I have a full plate as it is with the twins, the teaching job, and Ian. Ian! I got to talk to Ian about this too!" said Neoko.

"OK, OK, relax, just talk it out with Ian and just think about it." Mei requested.

"Well, I'm not promising anything OK, It's just a lot to take in right now," Neoko said.

Yuzi and MeiMei both came in the kitchen and stood before their mother.

"Mommy, can we eat now?" Yuzi asked.

Neoko bent down to face her daughters and smiles.

"Of course you can, Why don't you help set the table with the Grandmas?" asked Neoko.

The twins and their grandparents set the table as Neoko brought the breakfast to the table. The sunlight illuminated the table as the group ate and chatted.

"Yuzi are you ready for school?" asked Yuzu.

"You bet I am! Are you ready too MeiMei?" asked Yuzi.

"No," MeiMei said quietly.

"Well why not?" asked Yuzi.

"Because there are too many people," pouted MeiMei.

"Well that means that you have a lot of opportunities to make friends," reassured Neoko.

After breakfast, they cleared the table. The twins ran off to play some more.

"I'm going to the backyard for a bit of fresh air, you want to come too Yuzu?" asked Mei.

"Um... Okay, sure," Yuzu said as she went with her.

Mei walked with Yuzu in the backyard. Suddenly, Mei grabs hold of Yuzu and starts to fall to the ground. Yuzu eases her down to a nearby chair. Mei had a look of panic as she looks at Yuzu.

"That's why you wanted me out here huh?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes, I don't want Neoko to see me like this, It may affect her decision to take the position or not, And I don't want to do that," lamented Mei.

The front door opened and Ian appeared. The twins ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" the twins exclaimed.

"Hey how are my girls doing?" he happily asked.

"We had breakfast with Grandmas!" Yuzi said.

"Oh, you did! That's good to hear, are they still here?" he asked.

"They're out back in the yard," said Neoko, walking into the living room.

Neoko kisses Ian as he holds the twins.

"We need to talk later OK, something important," she whispered to Ian.

"Am I in trouble? " Ian asked warily.

"No," said Neoko.

"Then OK," smiled Ian.

Ian goes to the backyard and sees Yuzu standing in front of a sitting Mei. Mei had a look of exhaustion about her.

"Everything OK? Do I need to get Neoko?" he asked.

"No, no, we're fine, Mei just got a little tired that's all," Yuzu replied.

Mei stood up and stretched.

"We got to get going Yuzu," Mei stated.

"Yeah I know," Yuzu replied.

Ian walked his mothers out to their car. After they drove off he returned to the living room to where Neoko was.

"Now, what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing but an insane promotion opportunity with a lot of stress involved," said Neoko.

Later on in the day, the twins were put down for a nap. Ian was sitting on the couch watching Neoko pace back and forth across the floor.

"Ok, so what is this all about Neoko?" Ian asked.

"My mother wants to retire and put me in her place when she does," replied Neoko.

"Have you given her an answer yet?" Ian asked.

"No not yet," replied Neoko.

"Do you think you can handle the job?" asked Ian.

"I don't know that either, It's causing problems with Mother's health and I heard it caused problems with my great-grandfather as well, I don't want it to cause problems for us and the twins," Neoko lamented.

Neoko hung her head, sagged her shoulders, and plopped down next to Ian on the couch. She leaned over and laid her head on Ian's lap. Ian stroked her hair away from her face. She looked up at his face, into his green eyes, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"I don't know what to do, I mean we could use the money but is it worth my health and everybody's well being?" Neoko mused.

"Then don't accept it," Ian suggested.

"But her health is failing, and she wants someone in whom she trusts in that position, to deny her would just destroy her," Neoko replied.

"I doubt it would destroy her, but if you feel that way then take the job," Ian said.

Neoko frowned, "You're not helping, you know that right?"

Ian grinned, "I know, Is she going to teach you how to do this job?"

"She said she was during the next school year," Neoko replied.

Ian thought of the sight in the backyard from earlier. The look on Mei's face seemed to lose its strong stoic demeanor and replaced it with a look of exhaustion, and, dare he think it, fear. Yuzu's face had one of worry. She buried one partner, he wasn't so sure how it will go if she has to bury another.

"Well, that is a big problem, isn't it? In one hand you have your mother, with health problems related to the job, wants you to take the same job that's hurting her, The other hand is your well being and the well being of your family, Its not an easy question that needs answering, and soon I might add," contemplated Ian.

Neoko was still looking up at Ian. Ian looks down at her and smiles.

"If you do take the job, we will figure out a way so you will not be as stressed as your mother and great-grandfather was so it won't hurt you, But if you don't I'm sure we will make it just fine, either way, I'll be there for you," reassured Ian.

Neoko rested on her side, "How do you do it? How do you know to say just the right thing at the right time?"

"Its a gift, So have you decided?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I have an answer, so I will go over to their house and tell them tomorrow," answered Neoko.


	44. Chapter 44 Queen's Challenge

A Mothers Secret chapter 44: Queen's Challenge

The doorbell of the Aihara front door rang. Yuzu answered it, revealing her longtime friend Harumin. She was wearing her go to accessory sunglasses and high-end clothing. Yuzu had a looked happily surprised to see her again.

"Harumin! Good to see you girl, How have you been? Come in!" Yuzu excitedly said.

Harumin looked around a little outside, the nodded and entered. She had a nervous look about her.

"Yeah thanks," she quietly said.

"How are Fuma and Shiro?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh they're doing good, both working now, Fuma has two kids, boy, and girl, Shiro is working for some company down south somewhere," replied Harumin.

"Oh that is wonderful, Harumin, you. its be so proud of them both," Yuzu remarked.

"Yes, you could say that I am," Harumin said, "Say, is Mei around?"

"Umm ..yeah she is in the office, I'll go get her, Oh! Here she is!" Yuzu replied as Mei walked in.

"Harumin? What are you doing here? It's an unexpected pleasure to see you today," Mei said, "Yuzu, you didn't invite her to sit?"

Yuzu slaps her forehead, "Sorry Harumin, where are my manners, please sit I'll get you some coffee."

Harumin sits at the table removing her bag as she does.

"I'll pass on the coffee though, Mei, I came here to talk to you about something. It's about your future plans," Harumin nervously began.

Mei looks at Harumin with a bewildered look, "Harumin, whats the matter with-"

The front door opened and Neoko entered. She seemed happy to see her mother and Harumin talking. Mei turned her attention to her daughter.

"Excuse me Harumin, I've been expecting Neoko to come with some news," Mei said as she got up to greet her daughter.

"Yeah but.." Harumin tried to say, but it fell to deaf ears.

"Neoko! How are you doing today? Everything okay? Did you talk it over with Ian?" Mei asked excitedly.

"Yeah I did, Everything's good, just came by to talk to you about it," Neoko replied as she sat with her mother and Harumin.

"Well, What are you going to do?" Mei asked as she leaned in close to Neoko.

"Well... the thing is that I-"

"Looks like we got a convention going on here!" said Yuzu as she entered the room.

Mei looked annoyed with Yuzu's interruption. She had her plans hinging on Neoko's decision. Any more delays would drive her crazy.

"Yuzu, Neoko was about to say something about the position I have offered." Mei stoically said. "Go ahead Neoko."

Neoko looked like a trapped animal. She swallowed and began to tell her mother what she decided.

"OK, mother, I decided that I -" Neoko began.

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

An urgent knocking came from the front door. Yuzu look at the other women, got up to answer the door. She barely opened the door when Momokino blew past her.

"Mei, are you trying to give me more grey hair?" Momokino said while handing her an envelope.

"What do you mean?" asked Mei taking and opening the envelope.

"You've been called before the educational board again," replied Momokino," It's about your retirement and your choice of successor."

"What about it?" Mei asked.

"Someone has challenged your right to pick a successor for the school and your medical condition has gotten out, so the person has also put forth to the board that you would be put to retire sooner than you think, " Momokino replied.

Mei was shocked and angry. Who would dare to say what right she has? If this passes it would cause her to lose everything her hopped for the Academy.

"Who would do such a thing to us?" Mei demanded.

"I don't know, but they put forth a convincing argument that your condition hampers your ability for rational decisions regarding your retirement and your choice of successor," Momokino said as she sat down next to Harumin.

"Yeah, but WHO?" Mei yells as she slams her hand down on the table.

"My sister," came a reply.

Everybody looks to the source of the comment. Everyone looks at Harumin.

"I tried to tell you, My sister Mitsuko, brought the argument before the board," Harumin said with her head bowed.

Mei leaned back in her chair. She didn't need this now. The whole thing is stressful enough as it is, now this adds to it. She gets up from the table and slowly goes towards her office.

"When am I supposed to appear?" Mei asked.

"Monday, first thing in the morning," Momokino replied.

"They don't waste time do they?" Mei said.

Mei suddenly stopped. She leaned heavily on the back of a couch, trying to calm herself. Yuzu and Neoko got up to Mei's side.

"Mei are you ready for this?" asked Yuzu while she holds Mei.

Mei looks at Yuzu, holds onto her tightly, and rests her head on her shoulder.

"I have to be, regardless if I am or not, I have to because everything rides on it, "


	45. Chapter 45 Queen Dethroned

A Mothers Secret chapter 45: Queen Dethroned

People were gathered in the Educational Board meeting room. Two podiums were set up in front of the board members. Mei, Yuzu, and Neoko enter and take seats near the right podium.

The doors open in the back as a woman enters. She walked in with purpose, head held high, and looking as if she was looking for prey.

Mei looks at her, a feeling of apprehension came over her. Mei takes hold of Yuzu's hand and grips it tightly. Yuzu looks over to Mei with a worried look.

"You don't have to answer to these people, We can go home and stay forever," reassured Yuzu.

Mei smiled, "That sounds really good right now, But you know as well as I that I can't give up without a fight."

*Bang Bang*

"This meeting will come to order, We are here to determine whether the current Chairwoman, Mei Aihara, is able to continue as such and if she is able to pick a successor for the said position. We will now hear from Mitsuko Taniguchi to present the case before the board." the Chairman said.

The woman stands and goes up to the left podium. Places her papers onto the podium. She begins to address the board.

"Members of the board, while we all know and respect Mrs. Aihara, time it seems has caught up with her, It seems that she now has a condition that whenever she is under extreme stress, her body shuts down on her, as a result of this, she decides to retire at the end of the year, and choose her daughter, a teacher of the Academy with two years experience, as her successor, I put forth to this esteemed board that Mrs. Aihara condition has affected her ability to perform as Chairwoman and her ability to make a decision regarding secession because of the hasty manner in which it was made." adressed Mitsuko.

Mei bows her head. Did she make a hasty decision to make Neoko her successor? Why did this have to happen to her? How can she pull it together? Mei was getting stressed over the whole situation.

Mitsuko finished making her case to the board.

"The board will now hear from Mrs. Aihara," the Chairman said.

Mei starts to get up. Yuzu grabs her hand as she does.

"Hey be sure to keep calm OK?" Yuzu worriedly said.

Mei nodded and went to the podium to the right.

"Members of the board, Aihara Academy has been in my family for generations,"

Mei started to feel tightness in her body.

"Because of this, I decided to ask my daughter, Neoko to succeed me,"

The feeling is getting stronger. No! Not here! Not Now! You have to calm yourself girl!

"Now I also planned to train her to make up for lack of experience."

Her heart is beginnings to race now. Mei's grip on the podium tightens. C'mon hold it together Mei, You can do this!

"Now as to my condition, I can handle it long enough to make it to one year of classes. So you can rest assured that I- I can... "

Mei's legs started to grow weak, She looks quickly at Yuzu,

"Yuzu, please... "

Mei collapses to the floor.

Yuzu and Neoko rush to Mei's side. Mitsuko also went over to check on her as well as others. Mei's vision clears as she sees Mitsuko looking back at her.

Mitsuko's expression seemed to say "Checkmate Mei Aihara, Checkmate."

Momokino took Yuzu and Mei to her office in the building to recover in private.

"The board will vote soon, I will be back with the results," Momokino said as she leaves.

Yuzu sits with Mei in silence.

"I've messed things up now didn't I?" asked Mei.

"Don't think like that Mei it will be fine," said Yuzu trying to reassure her.

"But I did, I put it all at risk!" Mei lamented.

A knock came at the office door. Neoko quietly entered holding a folded paper. She tearfully gave the paper to Yuzu. Yuzu unfolded the paper and read it.

"With a vote of 6 to 1, the board finds that Mrs. Aihara does not have the means to make a proper decision regarding secession of her position,"

Mei bows her head. Neoko hurries to her mother's side.

"The board also voted 6 to 1 to... retire Mrs. Mei Aihara effective.. at the end of the week before the new session of school starts," Yuzu tearfully read.

Tears began to come to Mei's eyes. Everything that Mei had hoped to do was gone in a matter of mere hours.

"Furthermore with a vote of 6 to 1 the board names Mitsuko Taniguchi an intern Chairman of Aihara Academy until a permanent replacement can be found," Neoko finished reading.

"Oh, Mei, I'm so sorry," Yuzu cries, holding on to Mei.

Outside of the office door stands Momokino with her back to the door. She turns, bows her head, and slowly walks down the hall.

From behind the door, a long wail of pain and anguish could be heard, echoing in the hall outside.


	46. Chapter 46 Queen's Departure

A Mothers Secret Chapter 46: Queen's Departure

Mei looked around the Chairman's office for what she believed to be the last time. She had finished putting personal items from the office into a box. The evening sunlight gave the office a faint yellow glow over the entire room. She lifted the box and slowly carried to the door of the room.

Mei puts down the box on a chair near the exit and walks back to the front of the desk. She turns and looks toward the door. As she squints her eyes, she can almost see Yuzu as she was when she was a student standing at the doorway, bowing. Her memory drifts what happened next on the desk when Yuzu kissed her, end up apologizing, and then running out of the room.

Mei put her hand to her lips as she did back then.

"Were we so stupid back then?" Mei mused to herself.

A knock at the door brought Mei out of her inner thoughts. Neoko peeks in and smiles at her mother. Neoko notices the box on the chair and picks it up.

"Ready mother?" asked Neoko.

Mei leaves the desk and walks toward the door.

"As ready as I will ever be," Mei sighed.

Mei and Neoko walk down a sunlit hallway side by side.

"So what are your plans for retirement?" asked Neoko.

"Oh I don't know, maybe spend time with the twins, You know filling them with sugar and then send them home to you," quipped Mei.

"You better not!" joked Neoko.

"Mei Aihara, a word please," came a voice from behind them.

Mei and Neoko turned to face the source of the voice. It was Mitsuko slowly walking toward them. Neoko's face was a picture of fury as she took a step toward Mitsuko. Mei grabbed Neoko's shoulder and turned her to face her. Mei leaned into Neoko's ear.

"Don't, you are a teacher of the Academy! Act like one!" Mei hissed.

Neoko looked at her Mother's hard cold lavender eyes. She then averted her own to the box she was holding.

"I understand how you feel, But not now, and never here in the Academy! Now please, take the box to the car and wait with Yuzu," Mei instructed.

Neoko reluctantly turned away and went down the hall with Mei and Mitsuko looking on.

"I apologize for my daughter, she is still sore from Monday," Mei said.

"I understand," Mitsuko said, "I won't hold it against her," she added.

"What is it that you want?" asked Mei.

"I wanted to tell you that what I did wasn't personal," Mitsuko replied.

"Your expression that day said otherwise," Mei coldly said.

"Yes I must apologize for that, sometimes my competitive side comes out," Mitsuko explained.

"I just have one question Mitsuko, why? Why did you do it now?" Mei asked.

Mitsuko crossed her arms and looked at Mei blankly.

"Because you waited too long," Mitsuko answered.

"Too long, how?" Mei asked.

"If you had started training your daughter two years earlier, we wouldn't be having this conversation, But right now a year isn't enough to train a four-year teacher to be chairman, And your condition will not wait for your daughter, Who knows how long you would last the way you were deteriorating," Mitsuko explained. "And if you unfortunately died? Do you know what chaos that would cause during a school year? I didn't want that to happen to the Academy."

Mei leaned back against the wall. Did what she said make sense? Was she putting the Academy at risk by waiting? Was Mitsuko justified?

"I don't know if I have an argument for any of that," Mei confessed.

"But don't worry I have a feeling you be back in here before you know it," Mitsuko smiled.

Mei tilted her head, looking at Mitsuko sideways, and shook her head. "How is that?"

"Come, follow me I want to show you something," Mitsuko beckoned.

Mei followed Mitsuko down the hall a little way, then Mitsuko directed Mei's attention to the window that overlooked the school entrance. There Mei saw Yuzu on her cell phone, pacing, and waving her hand excitedly as she talked. Mei has seen it before, usually when Yuzu is making a pitch to her boss Mr. Oda.

"You see, your General is mustering her forces for you," Mitsuko smiled, "I won't be here long if whatever she has planned bears fruit."

Mei smiled while looking down at Yuzu. "I wonder what she is planning,"

"We will find out together," Mitsuko mused, "So I will keep the seat warm for you shall I?"

"Yeah, don't get too comfortable."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Later on, Mei exits the building where Yuzu is still finishing the conversation.

"... Momokino just get to the Oda headquarters with those files on Monday ok? It's important you do!" Yuzu finished.

"Whats important?" Mei inquired.

"Oh something I'm cooking up, I don't want to say yet, may not even happen, so just don't worry about it," Yuzu stammered.

Mei and Yuzu went up to the car where Neoko was waiting for them. Mei stopped, looked at Yuzu, and smiled.

"Mrs. Aihara, care to walk me home?" Mei playfully asked.

Yuzu looked at Mei, smiled, offered her arm which Mei took, and then proceeded to walk to the Aihara home.

The sun settled as the stars were beginning to shine that night. The duo walked arm in arm to whole way. They took their time as they strolled.

"Yuzu, do you think we will be ok?" Mei asked.

Yuzu looked up at the sky and shrugged. "Yeah I think so, I mean who knows what the future holds, But I'm prepared to face whatever happens whenever you are with me."

"I don't know if being retired will improve my condition," Mei said.

Yuzu turned to embrace Mei close to her, looked into the lavender eyes, and said: "It doesn't matter if it does or not, I won't ever leave you."

Mei placed her hands on both sides of Yuzu's face and kissed her.

"Let's go home sweetheart."


	47. Chapter 47 General's Frustration

A Mothers Secret chapter 47: General's Frustration

Momokino walks into the lobby of the Oda Industries building. She was in awe of the sheer magnitude of the lobby. She felt like a small fish inside a rather large aquarium. She suddenly caught sight of Yuzu who was quickly approaching her.

"Momokino! There you are! Do you have them?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Yes, I got them right here," Momokino said as she hands the files over to Yuzu.

Yuzu smiles as she views the files. She looks up joyfully at Momokino.

"Care to join me in the building's coffee shop, They make a good cappuccino," asked Yuzu.

Momokino happily accepted and followed Yuzu to the coffee shop connected to the lobby. They sat across from one another.

"Ok Yuzu, whats the big plan? What are you going to do with those files?" asked Momokino.

Yuzu finishes her coffee, puts her cup down, and looks at her watch.

"You will find out in like thirty minutes," she replied, "right along with the CEO, Mr. Oda."

"What? The, the head of all of this?" Momokino asked while gesturing to the building around them.

"The very same," Yuzu said as she got up and motioned Momokino to follow her.

The pair went onto the elevator. The back of the elevator was glass so they could see the lobby and other floors as they go up to the executive floor.

When they reached the floor, they were greeted by Kaime, Yuzu's longtime assistant. Kaime handed an electric tablet to Yuzu.

"Here is the powerpoint, all ready for the presentation boss," Kaime said.

"Oh thank you, This is perfect, thank you, I could just kiss you!" Yuzu said.

"Ok," Kaime said smiling.

Yuzu reacted with mock shock. She playfully hit Kaime's arm.

"Quit, you know I'm married!" joked Yuzu.

The three women walked down the hall toward two big doors.

"Come on Yuzu, what is this plan of yours?" Momokino insisted.

Yuzu stopped, looked at Momokino, and sighed.

"I'm going to convince the CEO to get the company to take over operations of Aihara Academy," Yuzu said quietly.

Momokino looked at Yuzu blankly, "That doesn't seem likely to happen Yuzu, I mean why would a major corporation take over a school? It all seems so foolhardy!" Momokino stated.

Yuzu's expression changed. She angerly grabbed Momokino by the collar and pulled her into an adjacent boardroom. Kaime quickly followed the pair into the room.

Once inside, Yuzu started pacing like a caged animal. Momokino watched with stunned silence. Yuzu suddenly turned to Momokino with watering eyes.

"This is the last shot I have! I have tried everything, politicians, the mayor, other board members, anybody who would listen! It is as if nobody gives a damn about her, that she is worthless, I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!" Yuzu yells. " I CAN'T!"

Yuzu continues pacing, looking steadily at Momokino, and then leans in close to Monokino shaking frame.

"And if you believe that too, then you can get the hell out of here," Yuzu added coldly. "But make your mind up now."

"Yuzu come on now, relax!" Momokino said.

Yuzu turns away from Momokino, grabs a chair, and sits down at the table. Yuzu buries her head in her hands for a moment, then looks up at the other two ladies.

"You weren't there, You didn't see the devastated look she had when everything was ripped from her. You may have heard her cries but you didn't see the pain she had in her eyes, I would have given my life to see it taken away!" Yuzu lamented.

Momokino silently sat next to Yuzu and reached out to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I had no Idea," consoled Momokino.

Yuzu tried to calm herself, "Every day I see her just... just sitting there, as if she was waiting for something, anything to happen, Just to go to bed with those sad eyes when it doesn't, I can't let it keep going like that, I have to keep working to change that somehow."

Some movement caught Kamie's eye. She turned to see what it was and her eyes widened. She turned quickly to Yuzu.

"Yuzu."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it if this falls through."

"BOSS" Kaime raised voice yelled.

"What?" said Yuzu as she turned her head. Her eyes widened as she tries to stand.

A man was standing next to Kaime. His black suit, red tie, and white shirt covered his bulky frame. He had a gentle face like a favorite grandfather. His homey smile seemed to brighten the room. It was Mr. Oda.

"Sit, Sit, please don't get up," Mr. Oda said.

Mr. Oda walked around to the other side of the table and sat across from Yuzu and Momokino.

"You know I had a meeting scheduled in my office but it seemed that it was moved here, Now I have heard some great sales pitches but that was the best because that was real," Mr. Oda commented.

Mr. Oda leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs so that his ankle rested on his knee on the other leg. He pulled out a small notepad and pen from his coat pocket.

"Now, who is it that has the loyalty of my best supervising manager, surely not the competition," he joked.

"My wife, Mei," Yuzu said.

"Ah," Mr. Oda said as he scribbled on the notepad.

"So what is this grand plan that you want me to be a part of?" He asked.

Yuzu swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I think it would benefit a lot of people if we, the Oda Corporation, were to take over operations of the Aihara Academy." Yuzu stated.

"Oh, is that right?" Oda asked.

"Yes here is the powerpoint we prepared," Yuzu passed the tablet to Mr. Oda.

Yuzu then explained the details of her plan as he looked at the powerpoint. He nodded and seemed receptive to her plan. Momokino also handed him the files of the Aihara Academy. He then leans forward with his hands clasped in front of him. His small intense eyes look at Yuzu as if he was examining her.

"You have a personal stake in this, don't you? Your wife is the former Chairman after all." Oda asked.

Yuzu lowered her head, "I would be lying if I said no."

Oda nodded, "I would too, you see me and about half of the board members have children who attend the Academy. Mei was a good chairman no doubt about that,

And I hear from my daughter all the things that happen there and you can tell the difference," Mr. Oda mused.

Mr. Oda sat still for a time with his eyes closed. He sprang up and pushed the intercom button on the device on the table.

"Send for Legal, Financial, and Public Relations to the boardroom," he commanded.

"Yes sir," came a reply.

He takes off his suit coat and rolls up his sleeves.

"Are you ladies free tonight?" he jokingly asked.

"Why?" asked Yuzu.

"To help with the presentation to the school board of course!" Mr. Oda said as three men enter the room. "And after we do that we wait for their reply, Of course, your friend can help with the board right?"

Momokino nodded.

"Good let us get to work people we got a school to take over!" Mr. Oda commanded.


	48. Chapter 48 King's Command

A Mothers Secret Chapter 48: King's Command

It's morning at the Aihara household. Yuzu emerges from the bedroom. Yuzu sleepily went to the kitchen and prepared herself a bowl of breakfast cereal. She walks in a daze into the living room, sits cross-legged on the couch, and begins to eat her cereal while her eyes were closed.

Mei soon appears with coffee cup in hand, yawning as she enters the room. Mei lazily sat next to Yuzu and holds her coffee cup with both hands. She slowly took a sip while looking at Yuzu from the corner of her eye. It looked like as if Yuzu was caught up in the crunching of her cereal. Mei reached for the television remote and turned it on half-heartedly.

The screen flickered on, the local news was showing.

"In local news, the Education Board has approved the measure allowing Oda Industries to take operational control of the embattled Aihara Academy yesterday in a close vote of four to three, Mr. Oda, the CEO said in a statement: Its not all about profit, its also about our children's future and their ability to compete in a more global market. In other news..."

Mei's eyes widen as she spits out coffee. She turns and looks over at Yuzu, who seems oblivious as to what was going on. Yuzu opens her eyes and sees Mei looking at her.

"What?" came a cereal filled question.

Mei reversed the TV playback, did a replay of the news, and pointed at the TV.

Yuzu looked at the television, then back at Mei, and then she showed a sheepish smile.

"What did you do Yuzu?" Mei asked in an accusing tone.

Yuzu looked at the wall clock, got up in a hurried rush, and said, "You will find out in about half an hour when Oda gets here, Oh could you be a dear and call Neoko and tell her to come over really quick, oh you should really get dressed too!"

The two women went into a flurry of activity. Mei called Neoko over as Yuzu tried to tidy up unsuccessfully.

Neoko arrived through the front door. "What's going on?"

Mei walked by, stopped just long enough to shrug her shoulders, and then on to the kitchen. Neoko went further in the house only to run into Yuzu.

"What is going on here Mother Yuzu?" Neoko asked in a bewildered way.

Yuzu paused and smiled at Neoko.

"Oh, you're here! Great! Now Neoko, my boss Mr. Oda will be here to see me, your mother, and you, so be a dear and help us get ready," said Yuzu.

"Wait, see me? For what?" asked Neoko.

"You'll see," smiles Yuzu.

The doorbell rang, the trio of ladies almost killed each other trying to answer the door. The door opened revealing a confused Mr. Oda.

"Hello Yuzu, caught you at a bad time?" Oda asked while smiling at the three ladies.

"No, not at all Mr. Oda, please, come in," Yuzu said.

"Ok let's get right to it," Mr. Oda said as he sat on the couch across from the three ladies.

"Ok, as you all know by now, we, as in the Oda Corporation, are going to run Aihara Academy thanks to the efforts of Yuzu here, Now what I need someone to run project Public Education Initiative, someone in whom I have complete confidence." Mr. Oda started.

Yuzu looks at Mei with a smile on her face.

"Yuzu I want you to head the project at the Academy,"

Yuzu's smile disappears as she looks at Oda with disbelief. "But, sir surely Mei is more qualified.."

"Yes she is, but it would be irresponsible to place her in a job that was killing her, I am sorry Mei,"

Mei looked down for a bit, then she looked at Yuzu with an appreciative smile.

"However," Oda said while pulling out a folder, "The Oda Corporation needs someone to advise our head manager on educational matters, The job will allow access to Academy as well as the ability to work from home and there is only one person I will accept for that job and that is you Mrs. Mei Aihara," he said while handing Mei the folder and a pen.

"Mr. Oda I don't know what to say," Mei said quietly.

"Say: Thank you, sir, I will be there Monday morning," said Oda, "Besides it pays more than your old chairman job, and if it doesn't you let me know."

Mei tearfully stood and bowed. "I thank you." was all she could manage to say.

"Now I don't intend to keep my best worker there forever, so we are also in need for a manager trainee to take over when the time comes," said Oda as he handed another folder to Neoko. "I expect both of you to train her so she can handle anything thrown at her by this position."

Neoko quietly took the folder and thanks Mr. Oda.

"Now ladies, for all tense and purpose, you three control Aihara Academy," Mr. Oda said as he got up to leave, "I expect regular reports."

Mei and Yuzu see Oda out the door. Mei looks at Yuzu as she closes the door. Mei tearfully runs into Yuzu's arms and silently cries happily.

" You're going home my Queen," Yuzu said quietly while holding Mei tightly.

"You are going back to the Academy."


	49. Chapter 49 New Queen

A Mothers Secret Chapter 49: New Queen

It was a Monday morning at the Aihara Academy. The morning sunlight bathed the front of the academy. The student body gathered together with the high expectation of something they didn't quite understand yet. A female student happens to look over to the walkway in front of the academy. She tugs on a friends sleeve and points happily. Word spreads quickly through the large ragtag group.

The large mob of students begins to migrate to the three ladies who were walking toward them. "It's Mrs. Aihara!" could be heard throughout the whole group. The mob soon surround the three ladies. The question comes from different directions, flooding the ladies ears. Mei smiles and raises both hands, calling for silence.

"Now I know you all have questions, and I will answer some of them," Mei said.

"Are you back with us Mrs. Aihara?" came a question.

Mei looks at a smiling Yuzu and Naoko.

"Well... not as the Chairwoman, but for the time being, yes, yes I am," Mei says happily.

The students let out a deafening cheer. Mei nods and calls for calm again.

"Now I'm going to introduce you to your new Chairwoman, Mrs. Yuzu Aihara, my wife and a former student of the Academy. I expect you to give her the same respect as you gave me," Mei instructed.

Some students murmur among themselves. "Wife?" could be heard from time to time in the crowd. A male student steps forward and bows toward Yuzu.

"On behalf of the students, I welcome you, Chairwoman Aihara," he respectfully said.

Yuzu looked surprised, she never had a warm welcome like that before. She looks at Mei and then returns the gesture.

"I thank you for the welcome, and I look forward to working with all of you," Yuzu said, raising her voice so all could hear.

"Ok now let's all get to class," Mei instructed.

The mob of students disperses as the three ladies arrive at the entrance of the Academy. As they arrive a woman could be seen beside the statue of Mei's grandfather. Neoko's face turns sour upon seeing her. She indicates that she will go on ahead inside.

"Welcome chairwoman Aihara, I believe these go to you," Mitsuko says as she hands over the keys to the Chairman's office to Yuzu.

"I thank you, Mitsuko for keeping watch till we arrived," Yuzu answered.

Mitsuko moves around the two ladies, smiles, and leans in close to Mei's ear, "See, I told you, you wouldn't be gone long."

Yuzu seeing the exchange, asks, "What was that about?"

Mei smiles at Yuzu, "Oh something that she predicted will happen, actually did happen."

Yuzu pondered what Mei meant by that for a moment. She then decided to move on ahead inside with Mei following her through the door.

Yuzu and Mei rejoin Neoko in the main lobby. Yuzu looks around the room and noted how times have changed since she was in there last. She slowly goes up the main stairway taking in the environment. The trio enters the second floor, Yuzu looks over the central area seeing the lower floor as well as the second-floor balcony.

Yuzu and Mei finally enter the chairman's office. Mei slowly and deliberately walked around the office. She ran her hand behind the couch, along a bookshelf, and then the desk, all the while looking back at Yuzu. The lighting of the office seemed to bring a faint glow to Mei's eyes as she looked at Yuzu.

"Welcome to you office Mrs. Chairwoman, everything in here now belongs to you," Mei said softly.

Yuzu smiles and saunters slowly closer to Mei. She runs her hand along the couch as she smiles.

"Everything?" Yuzu asked getting closer to Mei.

Mei leans against the desk, faces Yuzu, and seemed to present herself to Yuzu.

"Yes, everything," she answered.

Yuzu moves even closer to Mei. Yuzu then placed her hand on the small of Mei's back. She then got closer to Mei's.

"Everything?" she whispered.

"Yes," came a breathless reply.

Yuzu kisses Mei with abandoned passion. A soft moan escapes from Mei, which only encouraged Yuzu.

A knock comes from the door.

Both women pulled apart reluctantly and gave an exasperated sigh. Yuzu looked over to the door with an annoyed look.

"We will continue this at home," Yuzu whispered in Mei's sensitive ear, causing her to blush a little.

The door opened, Neoko entered and looked at her mothers. Her eyes narrowed.

"Come on, get a room you two!" she joked.

"We did," Yuzu playfully protested.

Neoko hands Yuzu a folder. "Here is the report on the status of the Academy."

Yuzu takes the folder, opens it while sitting in the desk chair, and looks at the two ladies.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us, Well we better get to work."


	50. Chapter 50 Hate's New Target

A Mothers Secret chapter 50: Hate's new Target

Mei sat transfixed to the television in the morning. A woman was being interviewed by a reporter.

"What is your view on the current leadership of the Aihara Academy under the Oda Corporation?"

The woman's face frowned, "I think it's just disgusting to have our children exposed to that kind of people!"

"What kind of people?" asked the reporter.

"You know, the same sex people!" she said as she left the reporter.

Mei's eyes flashed with anger as she got up, turned off the television, and let out a small scream of anger. Yuzu, hearing the commotion walks into the living with a confused look.

"Whats wrong Mei," asked Yuzu.

"Stupid, ignorant, people who don't know what the hell they are talking about!" Mei said, pacing the living room.

Yuzu was still confused, " What did they say?"

"She said that it was disgusting that the Oda Corporation put two lesbians in charge of a school! Ooooh, I just want to just beat the crap out of her!" Mei steamed.

Yuzu went up to Mei with a worried look, "Mei calm your self, You will aggravate your condition."

"I AM CALM!" Mei shouted, " I am the calmest person I know-"

Mei started to slumped suddenly, she caught herself on the couch. Yuzu hurried to her side and propped her up.

"See, now relax, Now pay no attention to crazy people, Just stay home today ok?" Yuzu said.

Mei nodded, "I'm just happy that our grandkids don't get exposed to this crap."

"And if I have anything to say about it they won't, ever." Yuzu said.

Later on in the day, it was recess time at the Aihara Academy for the lower grades. Yuzi and MeiMei where playing together, as was their custom. I boy went up to them with a small group following him.

"Hey, Yuzi I heard from my big brother that your Grandmothers are weird!" said the boy.

Yuzi frowned at the boy, "What do mean weird?"

MeiMei stood behind her sister trying to get her sister away. "C'mon lets go," she pleaded.

"Yeah, they're weird because they are married!" teased the boy.

Yuzi started to get boiling mad. " You better take that back or I will slug you!"

MeiMei tried to get her sister to leave the boy behind. Yuzi shrugged MeiMei off and faced off with the boy.

"Take it back!" Yuzi demanded.

"Make me!" The boy teased more. "You can't make-"

The boy falls back on his back, hit by Yuzi. The boy got up and grinned and pushed Yuzi hard so she fell as well. He then got on top of her was about to hit her. His blow never connected because MeiMei hits him on the side of his head causing him to fall off of Yuzi.

He had an expression of concern as he was facing both McGregor twins, and both were very angry at him.

"Teacher!" the boy screamed, as the twins begin to work on him.

The teacher hurries over and pulls Yuzi and Mei off the boy. "All three of you, inside now!"

Neoko was in the office with Yuzu when her cell phone rings.

"Hello, I see, I'm on my way over now," Neoko said.

"What happened?" Yuzu inquired.

"Yuzi and MeiMei got into a fight in the playground," Neoko replied as she left the office.

Yuzi and MeiMei were sitting in the hall in front of the principles office. Their attention was drawn down the hall by the sound of quick footsteps coming toward them. Neoko approached the girl's location as they smiled at her. Their smile quickly fades upon looking at their mother's face. The teacher emerges from the door and bows to Neoko.

Neoko crossed her arms and placed her attention on the teacher. "What has happened?"

"The twins were teased by a student, something to do with their grandmothers, they retaliated, ended up in a fight between the sisters and him," she answered.

"Have you determined disciplinary actions?" Neoko asked.

"Yes they were to stay in after-school detention for fighting," the teacher replied, "standard procedure."

Neoko nodded, "Very good, I'll come for my daughters then."

"Mommy, I..." Yuzi started.

Neoko turned with a stone stoic look at Yuzi and MeiMei ceasing any type of protest.

"The school may have determined its course of action here, but you have yet to get home," Neoko cooly said as she turned down the hall, "Do not make it worse by disobedience during detention."

MeiMei looks at her sister. "I think we are in a lot of trouble huh?"

Yuzi looks down, "Yeah, we really did it this time."

Yuzu sat in silence as she hears Neoko tell what happened with the twins. She leans back and places her hand to her face in frustration. She promised Mei the twins wouldn't be exposed to this type of harassment but it happened anyway. Neoko senses her emotions on the matter.

"Hey, Mother Yuzu, you can protect them all the time, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Neoko said.

"I know," Yuzu said, "but I had hoped it would be later, much later, Does Mei know?"

"I told her, she is on her way here, I don't know why though, I got it handled," Neoko replied.

Yuzu looked up at Neoko, "Probably to yell at me," she lamented.


	51. Chapter 51 Hate's Heavy Hand

A Mothers Secret Chapter 51: Hate's heavy hand

Mei walks into the chairman's office where she walks past Kaime's desk. The sight of a smiling and humming Kaime caught Mei's attention.

"Why, aren't we just chipper the morning!" Mei cheerily said.

"Hmm? Oh, Mrs. Aihara! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying home today," exclaimed Kaime.

Mei shrugged, "I came to see Yuzu, the twins got into a fight this morning, wanted to see if they were ok."

Yuzu came out to see what the conversation was about in front of her office.

"Mei! I'm sorry that the twins got into that fight over what that boy said..." Yuzu began.

Mei put her hand up to silence Yuzu, " Its ok you can't watch them all the time, really its ok."

Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at a smiling Kaime at her desk.

"What are you smiling about Kaime?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know," said Mei.

Kaime looked at the duo and smiled sheepishly.

"I got a date tonight," she finally said.

Mei and Yuzu waited to hear more in silence as Kaime looked at them.

"Well, Tell us about him," Yuzu said.

"Her" Kaime corrected.

"Ok, her then, speak! Tell us all the details!" urged Yuzu sitting halfway on Kaime's desk.

Kaime beamed, "Well we met about three months ago, We been seeing each other steadily almost every weekend. Tonight we're going to a nightclub."

"Which one?" Inquired Mei.

"Its called Club Incognito near the harbor," replied Kaime.

Yuzu lit up, "Hey that's Matsuri's club! Remember Mei she said she was starting one!"

Mei nodded, " Yes I remember Yuzu, She couldn't stop talking about it!"

Yuzu got up off Kaime's desk and turned, smiling toward her office. Mei decided to follow Yuzu into the office. She paused at the door and turned toward Kaime with a serious, worried look.

"Umm, Kaime, There has been a lot of hateful things in the news lately, Please, just be careful ok," pleaded Mei.

Kaime smiles at Mei, "I will Mrs. Aihara."

Mei nods, smiles, and turns to enter Yuzu"s office.

Kaime drove up with her date, a petite redhead, at the club. The Duo entered the main room. Inside the dancefloor was crowded with people. The music was so loud that it reverberated inside their chests. The Limelights moved to and fro with a variety of colors. A pink-haired woman could be seen going about greeting guests.

Suddenly a spotlight lights up a staircase beside the DJ. Matsuri goes and stands beside him, waves, and takes a microphone.

"Hello everybody! Having a good time?!" she announced.

The crowd cheered loudly, so loudly Kaime couldn't hear her date say something.

"Now you beautiful people have fun ok?!" Matsuri finished.

The crowd cheered as she turned up the stairs to her office, waving, and smiling. Matsuri enters her office the music was dulled from the outside. A man was at a desk with a computer.

"How was the take this evening?" she asks.

"Pretty good, we made a tidy profit so far," he said.

Matsuri goes to her observation window overlooking the dancefloor. She scans the faces of people dancing and having a good time. But then sees somebody out of place, he seemed to be acting nervous, looming around. Matsuri's eyes narrow, she goes to the phone on the desk and picks it up.

"Security, got somebody acting weird, go check it out, he is near the stage," ordered Matsuri.

On the floor three men in security shirts slowly weave past people dancing. They brush past Kaime and her date, as they approached the man. He sees them coming to them as they approached.

Matsuri is leaning over the desk talking to her accountant.

A cord is pulled by the nervous man.

BOOOOOM*

Glass shatters inward inside Matsuri's office. She was thrown against the was along with her accountant. She slowly got up, ears ringing, and she helped up the accountant.

"Call emergency services now!" she commanded.

She opens her door to the office and walked into what seemed like a war zone. Sirens could be heard in the distance. People were exiting the building helping others if they could. She made her way deeper into the haze filled room. She suddenly heard crying from a little way in. She put her hand out to feel her way in the choking haze.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Anybody here needs help?" she called.

She hears crying still. She finally feels someone at her knees. She barely makes out the red hair of the woman kneeling, holding someone's head in her lap.

"I couldn't save her, I tried to, but I couldn't do it!" she laments loudly.

Matsuri looks closer to the woman whose head rested on the redhead's lap.

And looks into the blank dead eyes of Kaime.

Yuzu and Mei were relaxing at their house when a news bulletin interrupted the show they were watching.

"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program for this news alert, Club Incognito was a scene of what appears to be bombing. We goto the street near the Club-"

Yuzu turns off the television, looks at Mei with a worried look, and reached for her cell phone.

Matsuri hears a cell phone ring in the haze, she finds it on the floor near Kaime and kneels beside the crying redhead. She looks at the caller ID that reads YUZU BOSS. Matsuri couldn't believe it could be the same Yuzu she knew.

"Um hello?" she tentatively answers.

"Matsuri? Why do have Kaime's phone? Is she alright? Where is Kaime?"

"Yuzu? You know this woman?"

"Yes, she is my assistant, where is she? Why do you have her phone? We saw the news, so I called to check on her. Now Is she ok?"

Matsuri sat silently next to the crying redhead.

"Matsuri, Is someone crying there?

"Uh Yuzu you better sit down"

"No...No, no, please no..."


	52. Chapter 52 A Lesson

A Mothers Secret Chapter 52: A lesson

Its been some time since the bombing.

Mei stands in the hallway outside of the Chairman's office, waiting for the appearance of someone. She paces nervously back and forth looking down the hallway. She sometimes looks at the office door from time to time while she is waiting.

Someone appears with three people behind him. Neoko walks beside him as he strides, smiling, up to Mei. He holds out his hand as he approaches.

"Mr. Oda, thank heavens you are here! I may need your help here." Mei said.

"I came as soon as I can Mei, How long has this been going on?" he asked.

Mei looked away for a bit, "Since the bombing sir, She hasn't slowed down at all, I tried to get her to stop and come home but she refuses, I'm about to try again and I don't want to stop until I succeed this time but I may need the weight of your authority just in case."

Oda crossed his arms as in thought, "Since the bombing you say? Ok give it one more try, sounds like she is ready to crack, unfortunately."

Mei nods quietly opens the door and enters Yuzu's office. To Mei's right was Kaime's desk, which had her picture wrapped in a black ribbon in front of a vase of flowers. Ahead of Mei was Yuzu, who was frantically pacing back and forth, looking in multiple folders as she does.

"Where are they?" she asks herself.

"Yuzu," starts Mei.

"Not now I'm looking for some files for the report, Where did she put them?" Yuzu continues as she goes back and forth.

"Come on Yuzu you have to-" Mei tries again.

"Why did she do it this way?"

"Yuzu come on just-"

"Why could she have done it the other way it would have been better."

"Yuzu please -"

"Why did she..."

"Yuzu!"

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!"

Mei stood in stunned silence as Yuzu looked at her with tears in her eyes. Yuzu slowly sat down and buried her head in her hands.

"I don't understand why Mei, Can you help me understand why?" pleaded Yuzu.

Mei slowly approaches Yuzu's side.

"She was too damn young to die, Mei! She shouldn't have been killed for loving someone right?" Yuzu laments.

Mei gets a little closer to Yuzu.

"But it's not FAIR!" Yuzu yells as she clears her desk of everything on it, papers, phone, and everything.

Mei quickly hugs onto Yuzu, "I know Yuzu it's not fair. Not fair at all!"

Yuzu leans back her head lets out a wail as Mei closes her eyes and continues her embrace.

The door quietly opens and Mr. Oda enters silently. He puts both hands in his pockets as he slowly walks up to the two women. Yuzu finally notices him and tries to stand, but he waved her down.

"Sit Yuzu, sit please don't get up, Now I've been hearing you been having difficulty coping without Kaime, Now we all miss her, but you cannot run a school this way right now," Mr. Oda said.

"Yes, Mr. Oda I will try hard to -" Yuzu stammered.

"No, you will not try anything, what you will do is go on bereavement leave effective immediately, right now," Mr. Oda said, "Mei as well go also," He added.

Mei got up to protest but Oda put up his hand signaling he would take no protest on the matter.

"Mei, your wife needs you more than we do, besides its all paid so don't worry about that, you need time to grieve Yuzu, so go home to do so, boss's orders, I got people to help Neoko run things and to organize things here." Mr. Oda stated.

"But sir the reports.." Yuzu starts.

"Can wait," Mr. Oda finished, "Go home for a week and return to work."

"But sir.." Yuzu tried again.

"That wasn't a suggestion Yuzu," Oda said quietly.

Yuzu hung her head, "Yes sir." was all she muster to say.

Mei held onto Yuzu's side as they walked past Oda. Yuzu paused to grab Kaime's picture, held it to her chest, and the duo exited the door.

In the car on their way, home Yuzu puts her hand on Mei lap.

"I want to go there Mei, where it happened," Yuzu said.

"Yuzu are you sure you want to.." Mei began.

"Yes please just take me there," Yuzu quietly said.

They drove up to the street where Club Incognito stands. Matsuri could be seen with her accountant gesturing toward the building as Yuzu and Mei approached.

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't open, I mean with all what happened and all," Matsuri mused.

"Don't you dare think that Matsuri!" Yuzu coldly said.

Matsuri turned and saw Yuzu and Mei come up to her.

"If you don't reopen, that means they win, that they were right, you reopen you got me, you reopen and if you need help doing so I will make sure you get it, Ok?" Yuzu strongly said.

Matsuri stood wide-eyed at Yuzu, "Ok you got a deal Yuzu, We'll reopen somehow."

Yuzu noticed someone at the makeshift memorial at the other side of the club building. The redheaded woman was pinning a flower on Kaime's portrait which was displayed with the other victim's portrait.

Yuzu went up to the woman, "Was you there? With her?"

The woman nodded, "I was, yes, We were celebrating something wonderful."

"What was that, may I ask?" Yuzu inquired.

The redhaired woman looks at Yuzu, "She proposed to me, and I accepted."

Yuzu puts her hand to her mouth, "Oh I'm so sorry."

The woman starts to cry Yuzu goes to hug her, time seemed to just stand still just for them.

Later on at the Aihara house Ian, Neoko, and the Twins visit their grandmas. Yuzi and MeiMei play quietly on the floor to the delight of the grandmothers. Yuzi notices the picture with the black ribbon on it.

"Grandmother Yuzu, who is that?" Yuzi innocently asked.

Yuzu couldn't answer, her expression turned sorrowful as she quickly exited the room followed by Mei and Neoko. Yuzi looks confused at her father, Ian.

"Did I say something bad daddy?" she asked.

"Oh no sweetheart you didn't, Why don't you two sit with me," he said patting the couch next to him.

The Twins sat down next to their father.

"Ok, you have heard how a man set off a bomb in that building right?"

"Yeah, I heard he hurt a lot of people right?" Yuzi responded.

"Right, and unfortunately some people died too, and the young lady in the picture was one of those who did not make it," Ian explained.

"Oh," said Yuzi quietly as she sat still.

"Why did the man do such a bad thing dad?" MeiMei asked.

Ian paused as if trying to give the right answer to his daughter.

"I wish I knew dear, I wish I knew," he said, " But I know one thing, We can't control what other people do, but we control what we do in response to it."

"So..what do we do now?" asked Yuzi.

"We love dear, we give love and respect to others if we expect the same thing return ok?" he instructed.

Yuzi and MeiMei looked at each other, They seemed to communicate silently.

"Ok daddy we think we got what you are saying," said MeiMei.

Ian looked at his daughters sideways, "You do huh? Ok then If you need any more explanation then I'm here for you Ok?"

"Ok daddy," smiled Yuzi.

Ian looks up and sees Neoko smiling at him as she leans against the wall. She goes over to him and kisses him on top of his head.

"Who made you such a good dad?" she teased.

"My mother," he answered.


	53. Chapter 53 Conclusion of All

A Mothers Secret Chapter 53: Conclusion of All

Its been a long time since Yuzu took over the school, now that time has come to an end.

The morning sunlight gives a faint yellow glow in the office as Yuzu slowly walks around the desk. She glides her hand along the top as she scans its hard surface. She places a box from the floor to the surface of the desk with a sigh. She then begins to place items inside the box starting with pictures. The first picture was one of Neoko, Ian, Yuzi, and MeiMei in a family portrait. the second was a group photo when all six family members went to the beach, and the third and the last on the desk was a picture of Mei.

She then went to the bookcase that sat along the wall. There she gathers some of the awards that were earned during her tenure as chairman. She then gazes upon a picture with a black ribbon on it, picks it up and gently places it inside the box.

The door of the office quietly opens as Neoko enters the office. Yuzu breaks into a smile as she sees Neoko.

"Are you ready to take the helm of this ship?" she asks

Neoko smiles and nods, "As ready as I will ever be, here let me take that box for you."

"Oh trying to get rid of me already huh?" teased Yuzu.

Neoko gave a sly smile as she takes the box from Yuzu and heads out the door with it. Yuzu follows her out and gazes down the hallway, some students were beginning to mill about as some do before the first bell. She slowly walks down the sunlit hallway looking to the outside of the building. She had a memory of herself as a student on her first day here when she saw a mass of students walking to the school. She took the elevator down still watching students gather in the main lobby.

Finally, she made it outside of the entrance and stood between two bust statues that guard the entrance, one was the old statue of Mei's Grandfather, and the one across from it was a recently erected one of Mei. The head didn't face forward like the grandfathers but it was turned to face the morning sun as well as students coming into school as if was checking to make sure everybody was following the rules. Yuzu stops and grins as she gazes upon the statue.

"I never did like that statue, I think it makes me look too sexy," said a voice behind her, "I'll never know why you signed off on that!"

Yuzu lowered her head and smiled, "Well think of all those school kid fantasies it will be creating as they pass it by."

Mei comes to Yuzu's side and puts her arm around her waist as they begin slowly to walk down the sidewalk. More and more students can be seen going into the school.

A pair of students, in particular, catches their eye. Yuzi and MeiMei were walking toward them, engrossed in conversation. The sixteen-year-old pair appearance brought to mind to Yuzu of a certain pair coming to this school so long ago. Yuzi's light brown hair and greenish eyes from Ian and MeiMei's black hair and lavender eyes like her mother, Neoko, made it seem a time went back forty or so years when they went to school.

"Come on MeiMei, let me see your notes for the chemistry test, please," Yuzi could be heard as the approached.

"If you had studied like I said you should, you wouldn't need to," replied MeiMei.

"I was busy," protested Yuzi.

"Yeah, busy slacking off when you should be studying," MeiMei countered.

Yuzi made a grunting sound as she noticed her grandmothers standing looking at them. She blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh hey Grandmother Mei, and Grandmother Yuzu, whats up?" she nervously asked.

Mei walked up to Yuzi and removed the cat ears accessory from her head.

"Well, for one thing, these are not proper school attire, and your sister is correct, you should be studying more," Mei instructed.

Yuzi avoided eye contact with Mei and scowled. Yuzu softly laughed at her granddaughter's plight.

"Come, Mei lets go and leave these two to their classes," Yuzu urged.

Mei looked at Yuzu, smiles, and nods. The pair leaves their granddaughters as they continue on down the sidewalk.

"Well see you later ok?" Yuzi yells back at them as she waves.

They reach the end of the sidewalk where it meets the stairs that go down the street. They turn for one last look at the Aihara Academy as the morning sun shines upon it.

"Hey Mei, wanna break a school rule?" Yuzu asked coyly.

Mei looked at Yuzu with a puzzled expression, "Which one?"

"This one," Yuzu said as she leans closer to Mei, wrapped her arms around Mei's waist, and give her a long passionate kiss as the first bell could be heard from the school.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for coming along with me on this Journey!**


End file.
